Sonic's Two Tailed Mistake
by EOTWM
Summary: Sonic has met Tails for the first time, but his ego overcame him and has done worst than what any other bully has ever done. Tails will soon rise to power to act on his revenge. He becomes so powerful that not even the great Dr. Eggman can best him, and now Sonic has to fight his painful past to save Tails before the fox finally breaks further and destroys the world. (Might be T)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters or any characters in this story, they all belong to SEGA. I am open for new ideas as long as they are clean. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**_

It was a bright sunny day like no other on Mobius; kids were playing in the fields, birds were chirping, the sea rolled over the beach peacefully, trees rustled gently in the breeze, and flowers were blooming in the golden fields. The grown men and women were walking on the sidewalks and into buildings: going to work, shopping, or just sightseeing.

But all was not well for a certain Fox on Cocoa Island. The fox`s name was Miles Prower. He had fine golden fur unlike any other Fox, blue eyes, shoes that were red near his heel and white at the tip, and dirty white gloves. He was an orphan, was homeless because no one would take him in (even the orphanage), he was completely broke (even if he had money it would only be stolen even if he paid for something), and looked down upon. The kids would beat him up, take the food he continually tries to eat (mostly from trash cans), police, just for the fun of it, would taser him, and more which is a miracle that he wasn`t dead considering that he is only four.

"Why" is the question that most people would ask if they have never met the boy. It was because of his unfortunate mutation that gave him not one, but two tails. That is all it took to be in the "scorned" class. His name was just as pathetic to him as if was to everyone else.

If you were to say it slowly with an intuitive hearing it would come out as "Miles Per-Hour", and it was because of this, the name was ridiculed and disowned. The kids would sometimes say "Look! He`s going to his death only in 'Miles Per Hour's. GO FASTER TO THE REEPER, FREEK! NO ONE WILL STOP YA!"

Each night Miles would run to his cave in the mountains and cry himself to sleep. He hated his life, more so than his name of which he changed to the nickname 'Tails'. He always tried to cheer himself up like this. For example he taught himself math, science, swimming, reading, mechanics(of which came natural to him), biology, anatomy, botany (more particularly from having to eat plants in the forest), and even how to rotate his tails fast enough to blast forward at incredible speed and even chop the air fast enough to take off into the sky like a helicopter.

On this day it was no different than any other, for him at least. Fly around, get hit by rocks, yadda, yadda, yadda, wants his life to end right now, really hungry need some food and of course there is not even a crumb nearby.

The fox was in an ally curled up against a wall. Ha sat down and hugged his knees and let a few tears creep down his face. How he still has an urge to live is way beyond him to understand, but the urge was stronger than everyone thought possible. He was receiving beatings, cruel words, was forced into trash cans or even locked closets he would have to break down.

After a few heaved breaths of sobs, he decided that sitting in the alleyway hugging himself would not help in any way. He got up and walked over to the trash bin near to find lunch, if there was any.

Just as luck would have it… today is a rotten day, nothing was in there, except for some newspaper clippings. Even if the paper was wrinkled, battered, and ripped in some areas, it was new enough for him.  
The golden Fox carefully took the old article to have a quick peek. The fox let out a quite squeal of delight and ran back into the alley to continue the read. He held his breath. The front page of the whole paper was about none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails could not believe his luck, his hero, his idol, was right on the front page for him to read like a story book. The best kind of story book as well.

The Fox dived into the subject of great importance to him. It spoke of the hedgehog had defeated the great Dr. Eggman from conceding the planet once more and it got into details. Great details the fox could not help but to enjoy.

It spoke of Sonic dashing across the country side in a gust of wind, how he tumbled through plains of robots to stop the madman, and how Sonic leaped away from the exploding monstrosity of a robot that use to have the "great" Doctor Eggman piloting it. Sonic, once more, walks off without a scratch, saving the planet.

Tails finally finished the article and looked up into the imaged, yet kind eyes of Sonic who has a thumbs up and a warm, cocky smile. Tails sighed "Why couldn't I be more like you? I bet you have all sorts of friends and family."

"Because you`re a two tailed freak!"

Tails cringed at the voice and looked at the end of the alley to see Judas and his gang standing there with their arms crossed with unpleasant grins. "Ha-Hi Jud-us."

Tails swallowed hard and nervously. He knew why they were here. He may just be four, but his brain could outsmart a grown scientist. "You missed your scheduled beat up, Freak." Judas tried to look sad, but he was being more dramatic than necessary "Now we`re going to have to do the beat up with some over time." The big monkey cracked his knuckles and stepped toward the fox.

Tails got up, the paper falling away at his side as he began to back up to the end of the alley. His back smashed into the wall and he pressed it hard into sturdy building as if it would magically let him through for a perfect escape, but why should it? Life hates him after all.

He would fly away, but that took time and time is what he does not have. He did not master the immediate twirl to fly off; he has to start slowly into a hover before actually flight.

The fox was snatched by the throat and lifted up off his feet, rubbed up against the wall. "So. How many "Miles Prower" should my fist go?"  
Judas` friends snickered at this, but really… it was old. Tails coughed out something

"Huh? What was that monster? Are you choking?"  
Judas` hand clenched tighter on the fox`s throat.

Tails finally sputtered out "W-will you- hugh- `s... stop... calling me-Gee- that!"

Judas was confused and released the two tailed fox "Wow, finally gave up on being a Prower, freak?"

Miles gasped and regained control from a coughing fit before answering "I'm... Tails."

Everyone just busted out laughing. "Why, that`s just dumber than Miles. And I thought that was as bad as it gets."

They all fell down chuckling and blurting out. This gave the fox the chance he needs to escape. He slowly spun his tails faster and faster, soon he was hovering. Judas and the gang finally heard the fox`s tails slicing the air, and just as Judas lunged at Tails, the fox had shot skyward.

Tails looked down as he flew off to see the bullies throwing rocks at him, but since he was too far away the rocks never even grazed the flying four year old.

Tails was able to fly yes, but flying forever was physically impossible. The strain was getting too strong for Tails and so he began to descend into the forest below.

The fox yelped as he came past the tree tops. A river was raging along to ground rapidly and aggressively. The fox quickly grabbed a low branch and swung to a nearby shore. He got up, dusted himself off, and began to walk. In the distance he heard a sound. He froze and listened so he could tell if it was a friend or foe. The loud humming and popping came from the sky. Tails head snapped toward the sound. It was a red plane soaring downward. The plane lurched toward the beach and the ground shook as a ginormous crash blasted outward.

Tails fell back, but quickly got up. The fox turned toward the crash in shock. He ran toward the site to investigate.

.

Sonic pulled on the throttle as hard as he could, but he had lost control of the plane and it was losing altitude. As the hedgehog came out of the clouds he saw an island coming up fast and hard. Sonic's eyes widened, but the skilled and fast hero knew what to do. Just as he was about to collide, Sonic jumped out and threw a fist at the ground, propelling him forward so he could land on the sand. The crash was close to where he was kneeling and result was a loose part striking the hedgehog on the back of his head.

Sonic rubbed his sore head grumbling to himself. He turned and ran at the plane and kicked it as hard as he could.

He cursed under his breath as he hopped on one foot while holding his other wounded one. He fell back into a sitting position to massage his new injury "Great! Just great! I can demolish one of Eggman`s robot with one swift kick, but when I kick a stupid plane-."

Eggman`s last exempt to kill Sonic before his flying base was destroyed was to shoot down the plane. It worked up in till the part Sonic survived.

The hedgehog stood and looked around. He was on a beach at an edge of a forest with the sea at his back, nothing more of interest, besides his blasted kick-resistant plane that was curled in odd angles at the moment. Sonic shrugged, the anger already passed over him, and dashed away to find a city or a town where he can see if his plane could be fixed and maybe get something to eat.

Actually, getting something to eat was a better idea at the moment. Apparently the grudge against the plane was not gone after all.

.

Something zoomed past Tails and the breeze it produced was so strong that it shoved the fox down.

It was too fast for the small fox to see who it was, but he did not need to. "There`s only one person alive who can run that fast."

Tails ran out onto the beach to find a small crashed plane painted red and in white letters, that is hard to read because of the plating being ripped apart, read "Sonic the Hedgehog."

The golden fox leaped for joy. The fastest, coolest thing alive was on his island of all places. Tails walked to the plane in admiration. He soon noticed that one of the wings had a crispy, giant tear from where Eggman had shot it with a laser the small genius thought.

Tails looked at the contraption and then in the cockpit. There was a tool kit for special emergencies. The fox now knew what he should do to gain the hedgehog`s attention. He ran back to his cave where he put some paint he had found in an abandoned building along with his favorite tool, the screwdriver.  
.  
Sonic waved at two girls, both screamed in delight and went berserk over who the hero of Mobius liked the most. Sonic loved the way people gawk at him in awe and approbation. People asked for his autograph, which he always accepted, only taking about two seconds to write "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic went up to a man who ran a hot dog stand and told him kindly "Two chili-dogs if you please."

The man was shivering, being so nervous that the hero would hate his service. Sonic only leaned up against a light pole as more people looked and pointed.

The man finally gave the hedgehog his food saying "That would be one Mobium, sir."

Sonic smiled and pulled out the money. He left and finished both dogs when a duck, about eight years of age, ran up to him saying "Mr. Sonic. Could you please come with me to meet my friends?"

Sonic was taken back, but with a grin shrugged "Why not?"

The duck ran off with Sonic not far behind. They both soon stopped where a small group of animals were waiting with pleaded looks and excitement all around. The one that stood out was a big ape, Judas as everyone knew him.  
Soon they were telling the hero stories. Sonic listened mildly interested, the hero would occasionally zone out in boredom. Suddenly they began on talking about a kid they beat up every day. The hero was now listening with intent and disbelief. "_A kid? They were beating up a kid?_"

Sonic shook his head sharply "Wait, you beat up a kid? Why?"

Judas answered without even pausing to his word choice "Because he`s a freak. He has two dumb tails giving himself the name 'Tails'. He makes everyone look stupid with him "showing off his intelligence."" Judus mocked receiving giggles from his followers. "Anyways, he's a theft. He disserves it."

"Well, if he disserves it why don`t the police do something?"

"They do. They taser him for practice." All the kids burst out laughing. Sonic smiled unconfidently, but no one seems to notice.

The hero decided to get going, but since this was a new island to him after all, he walked back to his plane along the beach. He only stopped once or twice to shake hands, sign autographs, or just talk, mostly to himself for fun. Soon he didn`t see another soul in sight.

In the distance Sonic saw something blue. He was mystified "_I don't remember seeing anything blue here. Isn't that where my plane fell?_" The hedgehog then sped off toward it.

Sonic only stopped when he saw a small, young, golden fox painting a plane. The plane looked like a brand new spectacular image of his old rusty plane, but the paint job of blue with a silver stripe underneath a word in white "SONIC" spoke improvement.

The Hedgehog froze in shock and only spoke when the fox jumped down to admire his work "What do you think you're doing?"

Tails spun fast around to see his hero who, at this time, had his arms crossed and right foot tapping the sand. Tails had already put the brush back in the paint container so he was now just twisting his fingers together nervously as he mumbled something inaudible.

Sonic raised a brow "What was that?"

"I-I said that I-well... I saw your plane in a wreck... a-and so I fixed it since I'm good at this. I knew you liked blue so I repainted it to match how c-cool you were." Tails lowered his head, lowered his ears, bit his lip, and innocently looked at him.

Sonic smiled. He loved the new paint job. Seeing the hedgehog smile gave Tails a confident boost and continued "I also designed the plane so it would fly faster and it won`t require gas." Tails tried hiding his extra tail as much as he could. The last thing he wanted was his idol to go away despising him.

Sonic walked up to the plane and nodded. He looked back at Tails and asked "Well I have to ask such a fan a question. What`s your name kid?"

"Mi… My name is Tails." The quick thinking fox replied. The fox was worried that Sonic would make fun of his name or he may have heard about him. Unfortunately the fox didn't think clearly.

Sonic was shocked to hear the name and looked behind the fox to see the extra tail and his eyes widened. Tails saw that the hedgehog noticed his mutation and his nervous features came back worst than ever. His ears fell flat against his head, his fingers were tapping his teeth, his left leg swung back and forth, both tails were twisting around the other tightly as if hoping to morph into one. Sonic saw all of these and felt pity for the fox, he was treated the same way on another island (But the hedgehog was never attacked by older men or tased).

Sonic almost wanted to hug the fox, but then he felt a presence behind him. He knew who it was and what they wanted to see. He knew what the entire island wanted to see.

Judas watched as Sonic tensed up in what appeared to be frustration. Judas and his gang watched eagerly.

Sonic was fighting himself of all people. "_Do it!_"

"_No He's only a kid._"

"_Hmph! So much for the __Great__ Sonic __the__ Hedgehog._"

Sonic snapped. His ego had won. Sonic looked at the fox as evil as he could, which came across as sinister to the fox who now had formed tears in his eyes and began to shiver uncontrollably. Sonic didn't care anymore.

The hedgehog shoved Tails into the ground and the fox only succumbed to it. Sonic couldn't hold it in anymore "A gift? A GIFT?! FROM YOU?! A TWO TAILED FREAK THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE NORMAL?! Here kid turn into a fake quarter with two tails THAT WOULD BE THE ONLY TIME YOU'LL BE ACCEPTED YOU MONSTER! ALSO A MAJOR IMPROVEMENT!"

Tails was now sobbing with a few sniffs there and there as he pulled himself away from the hero. Sonic then kicked dust in the crying fox "Here, something to wipe the tears away you repulsive misshapen. And here's what **I **think of your stupid gift."

Tails watched in horror as Sonic attacked the plane as if it were an Eggman robot. Tails looked down at a piece of the plane that he had added himself, the part that allowed the engine to run without gas, and picked it up. The fox lost it, he was now officially broken. Miles 'Tails' Prower screamed outwardly and began crying so hard that some from afar would thought it could be laughing. Tails had watched his first most complex, most precious creation be destroyed by the original owner who was the fox's idol and hero.

Sonic looked down at the fox in pity, regret, and sadness, all of them spun around like a boomerang and slammed into him, but such combined feelings are not something to be ignored. Those feelings and combined power of the hero's ego mixed together in a fit of rage, the hedgehog wanted to blame someone besides himself though every ounce of blameworthiness belonged to him. In his anger Sonic charged… right at the poor fox. Tails felt a bam of pain as breathing became harder. The fox stopped flying when he hit a tree and slid down. As the fox got back up a coconut fell off and struck the fox's head. He looked up at the hedgehog that now looked furious "I bet you planted a bomb in that flying death trap anyways, you bastard."

Tails looked up at him feeling his own soul leave his body so that it could go to hell where it is better than this place. Tails jumped up and rotated his tails and shot like a bullet out of there. Sonic turned toward the flaming pile of rubbish that use to be his prized plane and walked over to it. He knelt down and sighed.

Judas and the others ran out while clapping and cheering. Sonic stood and looked proud, but on the inside he was grieving and yearning for the fox to come back who may have only been the best friend he could ever have.

.

Tails stood over a cliff; it was only yesterday when the fox and Sonic met for the first time. Tails had heard that the island threw the hedgehog a party for being rid of the mutant freak. Well the island never thought of that, but Tails had lost all confidence, courage, kindness and generosity he always showed people.

Tails looked down at the rocks that were glimmering toward the points, ready for his body to land upon them. All he had to do was jump and it would be all over. And so… the fox succumbed to his pain and fell off.

The two-tailed fox waited for the pain that would end his suffering, the pain to end this hell, but it never came. He opened his eyes after a few minutes to see that his tails had finally and successfully spun fast enough that he had caught himself in mid fall almost striking the edge of a rock. Tails could not hold it in anymore. He dropped and clutched the object that should have ended his life crying out to a god that he prayed to exist to give him a life to live. A life to love. A life where he was loved.

He wished that he never learned to fly. He wished that he never was born. He wished that the hedgehog never had come to life. He wished Eggman never managed to survive. He wished that SONIC THE HEDGEHOG WOULD DIE, and not by anyone BUT BY HIM! HE WISHED THAT LIFE ITSELF WOULD END! He now knew why no god has ever answered him; it was because it was a devil who loved to see his pain and suffering. This world was full of evil so it only seemed fit to have a demon crushing his soul.

Tails thoughts went straight back to the time Sonic kicked dust in his face, called him names, and then… then destroyed the machine that he loved, and had created just for the hero.

Tails sobbed as he clutched the rock. Clutched it like it was a living being there to help him through the pain. Little did he know that he was clutching Dr. Eggman, not realizing that he was lifted off the rocks. The evil scientist picked him up from where he was spotted. Eggman had no idea why he was crying, but let the fox continue to whimper so that the pain would be released and he would feel better, or the doctor did not care.

Eggman laid the sobbing fox on a table and cuffed him to it so he would not escape, but he knew the fox would not. The two-tailed animal doesn't care if he was alive or not. Either way, it was hell for Miles.

Tails opened his eyes slowly from a restless sleep and he realized it was Eggman who had him. He had no idea how he knew. He just knew. Tails looked up from the table to see a screen that had a red dot and three letters "REC" on them. On the screen appeared Eggman who was now talking to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails now felt something new he had never felt before. Anger. Anger and revenge was the only thing on his mind that froze his insides in a boiling effect. Tails thrusted his hands up, braking the cuffs as if it were plain paper. The fox pushed himself off the table and walked to the computer and stopped it. He rewound it to see that the camera spotted what Sonic had done to him. Eggman didn't see this footage otherwise the tape would have stopped at one point so Eggman could see if what the hedgehog had done was true.

Tails began to type into the doctor's files and successfully hacked the Eggman Empire's files. This so called empire was now his to control and not even Eggman can get it back. Tails smiled as he studied the robot plans Eggman made. The fox scoffed at such design flaws and failures. The fox deleted them all and pulled up a file and began his own blueprint.

Tails now knew how to get the hog back… **By taking everything he cares about AWAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Sonic characters or objects that involve Sonic. That all belongs to SEGA and Archie.

Doctor Eggman, a mad scientist who keeps attempting to take over the world, placed a golden, two-tailed fox down on his experimental table and strapped it in. It had cried it's self to sleep, whimpering in the nightmares or whatever it was thinking. The Doctor only smiled at the dismay, gives him comfort to know someone is more miserable than him "This fox will be egg-cellent for some new experiments. Let's see, some chemicals I have created have some.. err-hmm… nasty side effects. Let's see if this fox will get any monstrous, Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho."

The doctor pressed a button on the computer to start the recorder. Eggman was trying to find the right toxin to release into the air to at least harm mutated cells so that Sonic would no longer be a problem. This fox is excellent to start with, he could not ask for more.

Eggman inserted a hypodermic needle into a contraption, pulling out a yellow liquid inside the chamber. The strange liquid bubbled like boiling water . "Now, if produced correctly, this new chemical will render the fox immobile or even destroy his existence,… forever. Deoxyribonucleic Acid Vaporizer, test one engaged."

Eggman turned to the fox, a smile growing on his face. He slowly walked over to the fox and placed a hand on its forehead, pressing hard against the head so as if would not move as he proceeded to inject the serum. He placed the needle on the fox's neck and just as he was about to ram the syringe in his radar buzzed, then rang out in a alarm. Eggman pulled the needle back, turning to his computer "Eh?"

Sonic had entered the forest, fighting the doctor's robots. "The Compound can wait. I'll just go kill Sonic right now." The doctor bowed to the fox "In till next time, foxy boy."

The egg shaped man ran out to his pod. He started up the vehicle and flew out to have a nice 'chat' with Sonic. The fox's eyes now slowly opened.

Sonic kicked a pile of metal sending a head of a now destroyed robot away. Eggman was not getting any better at his 'special talent' "Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Neither was his entrance.

Sonic looked up putting his hands together with as much of a cute face as he could muster "Santa Clause?"

"Very funny rodent, but this time I have the upper hand." Eggman raised his fist as his pod descended so both nemesis could see eachother.

"You're right, doc. I can't raise my hand that high." Sonic stood on his toes, raising his hand as if trying to compete anyways.

"RRRRRRRR. You'll see what I mean in a while."

"Hey! While you were away I decided to give you nicknames."

"Eggman is just fi-."

"Egghead. Well… not really a new one."

"I'll just go with-."

"How about Eggs for brains."

"That's not even a name."

"How about Santa Egg."

"Silence."

"This is the best one.-"

"SILENCE! I AM DOCTOR EGGMAN. AND YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

"All I feel is the wind coming from your mouth. Eww! And the smell." The hedgehog pinched his nose and waved his arm around.

Eggman was now trembling in rage "I'm not done Sonic."

"I'm sure if you were, we wouldn't be having this talk."

Eggman decided that chatting was not doing anything but making him lose control of his anger. The doctor slammed a button with his fist yelling "SURPRISE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic just looked at his foe with a bored, confused look. The hero looked left and then right. He shrugged and looked back at Eggman. Sonic's eyes shot wide open "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Yes… I am." Eggman smiled. Sonic will soon be destroyed by his han-.

"But that'll kill you too."

"Yes it- WHAT?!"

Eggman turned his pod around and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. His ship that had been hidden in the clouds was now diving down right, straight at them. Eggman franticly punched buttons, but nothing was working. Eggman looked back up at the flying fortress with sweat coming down his forehead. He turned and flew the pod away from the ship, screaming. Sonic watched the doctor's movements and then back at the ship which now was picking up speed.

Sonic gulped and ran after the screaming doctor. The speed demon bounced on trees and rocks hoping that his agility and skill would amplify his speed, but nothing seemed to be beating the ship already breaking the sound barrier.

They soon reached a city that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Normally the hero would look around in such new environment, but now was not a good time. That now had the flying fortress crashing into the tallest towers, sending a rain broken bricks everywhere. The buildings soon tumbled down into a pile of rubble and interestingly some ash. Sonic dove away, the ship lifted before hitting him.

The hedgehog looked up to see the militia of robots swarming the area. There was a crunch above him and as he looked up Eggman fell down, on his head and rolled over in front of the hero. Sonic looked at the doctor, he had a bruise on his head and seemingly is unconscious. The robots soon took aim, some at the hedgehog and some aimed at Eggman. The hero was now completely confused, why was Eggman's own robots attacking him? That has never happened to him before.

The screens of the large TV turned on to reveal a figure that could barley describe because of the shadows that surrounded him. Whoever he was, he wore a black cowboy hat and a long black coat. "Hello Sonic. Nice to meet you." Eggman stirred at the raspy voice.

"Uhh?... Nice to meet you… too?"

"Yesss… I doubt that entirely. Well, once you know who I am of course. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of broadcasting this little show all around the world." The figure spun around while throwing his arms in the air, but suddenly stopped and pointed at them "But, if you could please move, I need to kill the fat moron on the ground right now before I get to you."

"ME?!" Eggman had woken up "Whu-why?"

"Well these are you're robots, are they not?"

"Attack the hedgehog!"

The robots did nothing. "Lower your weapons!" Still nothing "Go away?"

The figure laughed hysterically "I hacked into your network and have completely corrupted it, Eggman. They follow me now. There is nothing you can do that would abolish the settings I have placed in this viral and mechanical world."

Eggman tried to crawl back, but resulted in pushing against Sonic who nudged the doctor away. The robots lifted their guns, but they suddenly exploded and the blue blur landed on his knee with his cocky smile "Scared yet, stranger?"

The figure was now sitting down munching on something "Why. This isn't even a horror film. It's all entertainment. The climax has yet to be reached." The figure popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"What are yo- OWW!"

A robot landed on the unsuspecting hedgehog and then pointed its blaster at him. Sonic spun throwing the robot against a wall smashing it and the barrier it was thrown upon.

Sonic jumped up and then ran up the other building. He spun and crashed into the open hanger and sprinted around in circles, destroying the machines and the hanger itself.

He leaped out as the whole thing exploded into scorching flames. The hero landed and turned to the screen with a smile. The figure only smiled harder which unnerved the hero. The ship began to lift up and suddenly, after a loud buzz, dropped the inflamed hanger. Sonic, realizing what he had done, grabbed Eggman instinctively and ran out of there. The blazing metal box collided into the ground causing a humongous explosion that threw earth everywhere.

Sonic didn't get out of there soon enough though and the shockwave rendered the hero off balance. Eggman landed on his stomach resulting in his air suddenly coming out in a painful manner "Well, at least you landed on a cushion Egghead."

"Just… stop… him… rodent."

Sonic ran at the destruction and looked up "You have no more robots, stupid. You just wasted them all." Sonic crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue.

"That's what you think."

Sonic lifted one eye "Huh?"

"I wanted you to take on all those robots and destroy them. They are invaluable and impracticable. I may be younger than Eggman, but I know logistics and tactical movements. That battle may not squander any of your energy, but I now have studied you're moves and tactics. Now let's see how you farce with MY creation."

A giant robot landed in front of Sonic shaking the ground and making the hero fall back. It was tall and silver, it had one eye that was blaring red, and its arms were huge as was its legs and chest perfectly cubical. It all, it looked like a squared image of a silver, red-eyed Cyclops. Sonic looked up at it and then smiled "These are slow."

"Usually, but this one's **fast**."

Sonic got up and was about to run around it, in till an arm came crashing down so sudden that the hero had no time to react. The fist now lifted and Sonic laid there quivering in pain. He got up and then bounced back The hero charged up and spun right at it but the gargantuan machine did nothing and Sonic bounced off harmlessly. The unknown figure laughed mockingly.

The hero had enough 'fun' for awhile. He spun dashed at it and connected to it, but bounced off again and into a building. The hero pulled himself up with a grunt.

The giant flicked the building and it crumbled into pieces as if it were just a tower of blocks. The hedgehog, losing his cool, ran at the wall and crashed through it in a hurry to escape. He jogged to Eggman who was now up "Eggman! What's that's thing's weakness?"

Eggman looked at the robot that was now walking at them with steps that made standing difficult "Jeeze, yah. Since that's my invention I would totally know. HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW THAT HEDGEHOG? HE JUST SAID IT WAS HIS, NOT MINE! Besides I have never created such a thing, nor have I even designed one!"

"Of course not." Both the doctor and hedgehog looked at the screen "Like I said. I did."

The screen blurred only to reappear as an image of another said robot tearing up a city "I was able to make two more of them. The other is attacking another area that the royal family is currently visiting. Of course that would be Knothole, what I meant was the city that they entered leaving Knothole."

Sonic's eyes enlarged "_Sally!_" He thought. The figured giggled. "Heh, I bet they're thinking this is Eggman's doing."

Sonic shook in rage and charged. He ran up the side of a building and lashed out at the robot, striking the giant in the head. It fell back, but just as it was about to get up Sonic was right on top of it. He began pounding it with his jumping frenzy spin attacks, and out of recoil the robot swung its hand at the crazed hog, just as Sonic expected it to do.

He soared off right at the last second and the machine crushed its own head. There were some computers whirling louder and louder in till it exploded sending its parts everywhere. Sonic stumbled forward taking deep breaths.

The figure tapped a desk that was not seen on the screen, saying nothing.

After a brief pause he mumbled "Well… I forgot about that trick. Thank you for that display, Sonic. That will only help with my plan and other robotic ideas."

"WHAT PLAN?"

Tails looked at the screen that Sonic was on, but he wasn't going to respond to that question. OOOHHHHH NO! He was not like Eggman. He would not go blabbing about his plan. That is how Sonic wins effortlessly in the first place. Give no warning or heads up and Sonic would fall apart trying to figure out this so called plan.

The fox smiled and turned to Eggman "Hey, Egghead."

Eggman looked up. Tails looked behind himself at his personal escape pod he had reprogrammed. The fox returned his attention to the fat lard of a doctor "What does this red button do?"

Even though he knew the answer, he just couldn't help but wish to see the doctor's terrified face at that statement "WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Tails responded calmly with a hint of humor "Everyone is asking that today."

The two tailed fox slammed the button and alarms went off. Tails spun in his chair and ran to his escape pod, actually, he made it more like a space ship now.

Sonic turned to Eggman "What… does it do?"

Eggman looked hopelessly at him "A self destruct… Nuclear explosion."

Sonic was stunned. Is that guy crazy- I mean… actually, no other way to say it? The hedgehog had no time to think so he acted. He never knew why, but he grabbed the doctor once more and ran. He ran faster than he had ever before, all he needed to do was to get away from the death bomb. The hero even ran across water, but in his panic frenzy the hero did not notice which is for the best considering the hedgehog's aquaphobia.

Sonic screeched to a hult on the other side of the sea right next to a forest. The hero turned to the city he ran from and, even though he was hundred miles away, he saw the explosion, the smoke, and felt the ground rattle at its blast. He sagged his shoulders in despair. No one died in that explosion for sure, but if there were… how many would have lost their lives?

A hand touched Sonic's shoulder. He turned to see Sally who was staring at the smoke as well "Sal? I thought that robot attacked you!"

She nodded "They did, I barely escaped. Who's doing this?"

"You don't think it was Eggman?"

"Well… He's right here." Sally pointed at the doctor, raising his hands in surrender as he was surrounded by soldiers. "And considering the fact that I saw the 'figure' of the person who is responsible on tv, I can say with certainty that it was not Eggman."

Sonic shook his head as tears were forming "I don't know. He- he looked familiar, but I don't know."

Sally nodded. She turned to "Let him go. We'll need his help."

Eggman looked at the chipmunk "My help? After all I have done and all 'he' has done, taking over my ship and robots while creating machines that would make mine look feeble, you expect my help?"

"Fine! You want to die in treason instead?"

"Uh, err… Well I guess I can see if I could find out weaknesses to these new robots." Eggman casually smiled and shrugged.

Sally smiled victoriously "Good."

Tails cursed to himself silently. The hurriedly escape had prevented him from telling where Knothole was. He knew Sonic was told of the place and would run to it after this crisis. It didn't matter though. He had to make his secret base quickly so the factory would make the robots in his absence and begin his plan. He was excited to try out the new ones.

Tails stood on the ground that he chose for such a perfect base. His last robot that had not been in battle yet bash a deep crevice in the ground. It then stood tall and opened its huge chest, technician androids jump out of it and scrimmaged along the ground. They began to take up pieces and wielding them together. Some directed the tall cubical robot toward piles of scrap metal. Two others were looking at a blueprint and were discussing over the course of action they should take in creating what was on it.

Tails walked over and took the paper from the robots who bowed and greeted him like a king. The fox looked at the blueprint, the blueprint of the robot that would end everything, and his builders were already working on it. "Ohhhhh, I'll like to see Sonic's face when he fights this. Nothing can stop it, not even he, but first I must find this 'secret city'. I'll gain the upper hand once I have it in ruins, and I have the perfect way on how." He took off his hat "Thankfully I wore a disguise. Maybe this time Sonic will be kind to me. **Or he could be a big jerk.**"

The two robots nodded "Brilliant sir, we will continue construction. Half our forces will work on the base and the other on more robotic creations. That should keep suspicion out of the question."

Tails shook his head "No! Have one fourth of your squad work on robots and the rest on the base. That will still detract suspicion and get the base up and running so that it can create the robots for you. Then the whole team can work on the base and its functioning."

The robot scratched his head while the other burst out laughing "Befuddled? Don't be so shocked. The master is much smarter than us."

The other robot nodded "I knew that. I'm just wondering how I didn't think of that."

Tails smiled kindly at them as he handed back the blueprints "Don't worry. You're technically just born. You can't think of everything about the job when you're technically a rookie."

The robot pointed at Tails "Valid point, master. I will do my best at your absence. Mistakes may be made, but I guaranteed that we will have it up and running in a year or so. Good luck."

The other robot pointed north "You might want to start that way. That is where Sonic was seen heading, but that's all we know besides Knothole being in the forest."

Tails nodded "Good, do we have the royal family though? They cannot function well without a leader."

"We got all… except the princess, Sally Acorn sir." The robots bowed their heads in shame "We're sorry, we failed you."

Tails sighed "Sally… great. Don't worry, you didn't fail me. I'd be much more worried if it was the king, not an insignificant child who is much too young to have much knowledge on leadership."

"Actually, they say she has been a fast and great learner. Eager to learn new and needed things."

Tails spun toward the speaker. A robot stood in the shadows with red eyes glaring outward, but they seemed exceptionally kind to the fox "Then she's more of a threat than I thought."

The robot nodded and then pointed at the direction the fox needed to go "You best get going master. It will take you a long time to find Knothole."

Tails chuckled "That's the truth. I never thought you'd gain much knowledge so fast."

"Maybe I like to learn a few things too."

The golden fox began to walk off and pointed at the robot "Listen! He's the alpha leader while I'm gone. Whatever you need help with, go to him."

The two nodded as he set off toward the destination of some unsuspecting citizens. They turned to the robot in the shadows "Well, you're the number one person here. What should we do?"

The robot rubbed its mechanical chin "Nothing more than what Master Tails has said. The fox is correct and right. We need to make the base faster than robots so get moving." It walked out of the shadows as its eyes grew brighter "The hedgehog will **pay for what he did to our master! And so will everyone else!**"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Sonic characters; they belong to SEGA, and Archie.

_A Year After The Mysterious Man's First Attack_

"_DANG IT! By how far I had been walking I should have found it by now!_" Miles 'Tails' Prower was now sitting on a fallen log in the forest resting his legs. He began marching towards Knothole's direction for about a year now, but not even a hair of another animal has been spotted. He had to go into survival mode for he was starving and lost, but tired as well. Occasionally he would find a berry bush that he knew wasn't poisonous or find some herb that he recognized, but those were getting rarer and rarer the farther he walked. It was becoming tempting to try and find his way back.

He slid off the log and leaned toward a stream of water that was rushing downwardly, making trickling noises. He licked it to test it out. The water was fine, no deadly chemicals or poisons were in it that he could tell. He began to drink it down in a rush. It was not every day you find such water sources. He sat up and swallowed. He was not as thirsty as he was hungry at least.

The fox looked around his area to see if anything was visible. All there were was green. The trees, the grass, the bushes, even the moss on the tree trunks. All around was just green, how aggravating, and it was getting a bit nippy. He shivered as he continued his march down the 'street' of grass, flowers, bushes, and dew. The temperature dropped even faster and his body's exhausted state only began to cramp up. It was getting hard to move and the fox began to limp leg to leg. He finally sat back on a rock, rubbing his arms.

He looked up to see the dim sun behind some stormy clouds, quite an unfriendly sight. He should be use to that by now. Unfriendly… What a joke. What is 'friendly'? Nothing! Well nothing to him, not even his most loyal robot.

He had been receiving messages from his loyal robots about the 'Freedom Fighters' (That's what they are calling themselves) were constantly attacking, but their technology could not match his. The most upgraded Mega Destroyers, the silver cubical robots, were too much. Their main weapon is Sonic who could barley defeat one now, let alone two. His robots are like Eggman's boss battle to Sonic, not easy. Occasionally, if all of them attacked, the Freedom Fighters could take one down without Sonic, but that was rare. Almost like once a year so far.

Tails kept sitting on the log staring at the sky, he leaned his knees together with his hands holding each other on his lap. His tails were swinging back and forth while his ears slowly fell back onto his skull. All the sadness was coming back to him, this would happen occasionally from time to time. It got even colder than before, if that was possible, and since he had to take off the costume he only wore his raggedy sneakers and gloves that has become dirtier than ever before.

He sniffed as a tear fell down his face, or was that a rain drop. It began to poor down fast and the fox was drenched in mere seconds, only adding to his misery a high wind came slashing down upon his fur like a cold knife. The feeling of ice seemed to be covering his body. Breathing became hard as it quickened, trying to control all the emotions inside bottling them up. This only made him feel worst.

He was all alone and crying may be the only thing to help clear his mind and bring him peace. Tails bawled and now covered his face with the soaked, muddy gloves. Tears trickled down his cheeks as images of the bullies, the grown men, and Sonic flashed through his mind like some rewound movie. He now screamed. He only wanted to bottle up these torturous feelings again. He could no longer take it: the pain, the humiliation, the attacks, the hate. His favorite creation, destroyed and it was only a peace offering to the hedgehog. Why did he destroy it, and in front of **him** of all people?

Tails cried and cried and not a soul to help him. He felt more alone than ever before. Death was all that he desired and all that he looked forward to. If only he had a friend, if only someone cared.

Sally sighed as she stared into the sky. For a year they had been fighting, but this strange, mysterious enemy seemed too powerful for them to take on alone. It was as if this 'Mysterious Villain' was from a different planet with technological powers no one has seen before.

The chipmunk sighed as she turned to enter her hut, but a scream seemed to pierce her ears and send trickles of cold fear down her spine. That was not something worth ignoring in these dire times. She ran toward some friends and commanded them to follow her: Antoine D'Coolette, who was first considering not going, and Bunnie both ran after the princess.

The trio ran past the borders of Knothole and climbed over hills and trees to find the source of that painful scream. They halted behind the protection of trees. Sally pulled aside some vines to look and what she saw made her stomach turn. There on top of a rock, weeping and crying, was a golden fox with two tails, it was pounding a fist into the ground his eyes shut tight. The fox cried out in agony again, grabbing his head and appeared to be trying to crush it. The fox was clearly homeless, dirt covered every inch of him and the only clothes he had were worn out gloves and shoes.

The fox took some raspy and quick breaths, getting his crying under control. He lied down on the rock and wrapped himself with his tails almost like a blanket sniffing. Antoine whispered "I think it best if oui leave I'm alone. It could be a trap."

"Leave him alone? Look at him, Antoine, he looks so… Sad and depressed, a trap would be him unconscious and lying in a field." Sally looked back at the sleeping fox.

"Ah don't know Sally-Girl. He may be the mysterious man that beet Eggman." Bunnie looked concerned.

"A small, young, little fox… a mastermind able to beet Doctor Eggman? Look at him, he's too young and frail."

"You never know."

Sally ignored her friends and snuck up on the fox. She crouched near his head to see he wasn't even at peace in his dreams, he only whimpered during it. She felt so bad for him. "_Probably lost his family when the crazy man attacked._"

She slowly positioned her hands and then lunged. She held the back of his head and covered his mouth firmly, but gently. The fox was now awake, but his dreams of his past made him think he was being attacked. He grabbed her hand and twisted and turned and suddenly his tails wrapped around her arm and pulled it up. Sally was shocked when her arms went uselessly away and the fox only took a deep breath.

Tails looked at her with one eye closed. Both their blue eyes looked into each other. Sally saw a hurting and depressed fox that had no friend. Tails should have seen a friendly face, but saw what he wanted to, a princess who allowed the people of that island to attack him on an everyday basis. A witch, with royalty power, that was bent on his destruction. The anger and hate rose inside his mind that clouded his sadness and torment, now he remembered the reason of his quest.

Sally relaxed each arm seeing that he wouldn't scream. Tails thought quickly, he wanted to play nice so he could find this 'secret' village. He looked up and saw that his tails were crushing her arms and let go "I-I-I am so s-sorry."

Sally smiled "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I gave you quite a shock, but I didn't want anything else hear you when I woke you. This isn't a safe place kid. What's your name?"

"My name is pointless." Tails was surprised that he just said that. It was true to him though.

Sally only shook her head with a frown "I doubt it."

"F-Oh… kay. It's m- well. Tails." Tails almost said his real name once more, he flinched. He remembered what happened the last time he did that.

Sally looked thoughtfully "Tails? Nice name, it suits you. Your tails come quite in handy by the looks of it."

Tails was surprised. He would have be picked on by now, instead of being complimented "_Maybe she's just being friendly so she could just turn on me at the last second, sheesh what a-a- ahh! No word can describe her ruthlessness!_"

Sally notice that the fox's face fell. She was confused "What? Was it something I said?"

"Wha- oh… Kind of. Everyone I meet picks on me because of my extra appendage."

"Err."

"What?"

"Maybe we should talk latter. A bot might come."

"You mean a robot."

"Just follow me."

Tails slowly slide off the boulder and followed. He saw a coyote and rabbit follow right after her. They soon ran, ran over hills, crossed wild streams and soon Tails had spotted the village. He smiled evilly as he entered the premises.

He quickly threw the smile off his face as Sally opened a door and the golden fox was ushered inside. The rabbit sat the fox down on a bed as Sally threw a blanket over him. The chipmunk patted the fox on the back. Antoine only stood in front of the fox crossing his arms with a perplexed look on his face.

Tails grabbed the blanket's edges and pulled them closer to his body almost out of instinct. He was finally out of the rain and cold, his body's warmth was soon coming back. Sally added sticks to a fire that was placed nearby and then turned to kneel in front of Tails "So, now we can continue our conversation."

Tails cocked a brow not sure on what she was talking about. Sally sighed "I'll just ask then. Why did people pick on you? What's so wrong about having an extra tail?"

Tails was now even more confused than before "I… I don't understand."

Sally now seemed shocked "You mean that it's acceptable?"

Tails shivered "I don't understand." He repeated "I-I'm a freak. Of-of course people will pick on me."

All three seemed appalled "Zat doesn't mean it iz right." The coyote spoke.

Sally bowed her head "These are Bunnie and Antoine. They're friends." She pointed at each.

Tails let go of one side of the blanket to itch his head and grabbed the corner again to wrap it around him some more "I-I… I don't know… Every one just keeps doing it and then he came around and made it worst." The fox's throat died out as tears came strolling down his face.

Sally raised a hand to place on the fox's shoulder, but she thought better of it "Who? Who made it worst."

Tails shook his head violently, indicating he did not want to talk about it.

"… Do ya have any favorite pass times or hobbies?" The rabbit, Bunnie, finally spoke.

Tails thought about his robots and creations, but was not sure if it would be wise to tell them about that "I like to… to build things."

Sally nodded "What kind of things."

"Any kind of things. I've even fixed things that use to be broken, but… bullies usually destroy those."

Sally sighed. Is it going to be every time they bring something up, those bullies have to be brought in it? Antoine scratched his head "Why were you in the forest?"

Tails looked down "I was trying to find shelter, but couldn't find any. Robots keep soaring in the sky and I couldn't find a suitable place to stay at."

Sally nodded "Where are your parents?"

Tails stiffened and the three noticed. Bunnie spoke first "Are they dead?"

Tails slammed his eyes shut as tears formed "I don't know. I… don't. KNOW!" The group jumped back "I WAS ABANDONED, HOMELESS, FRIENDLESS, AND NOW EVERYONE HATES ME! I don't care if the robots torture my so called parents!" Tears fell off the twin-tailed fox's face.

Sally raised her arms, still kneeling "We didn't mean to bring up such memories, Tails. We're only trying to help."

Tails rubbed his eyes, with the dirty gloves he wore, roughly. He no longer wants to appear feeble in front of these three anymore, but he has to continue the charade. He wept slightly as he sighed "It's alright… I didn't mean to scare you."

Sally shook her head "No, you didn't scare me. It was just unexpected." Sally looked down in thought "Can you tell me anything special about you?"

Tails looked up "… I can spin my Tails fast enough to… fly."

"Really?" Sally's expression showed one of being impressed "That's… impressive. I would love to see that. Not now though." She finished quickly "I want you to warm back up and regain some strength. It looks like you have been walking for miles."

Tails nearly scoffed "_You have no idea._" He thought. "I can also spin it fast enough to… break the sound barrier."

Sally's eyes nearly popped open, Antoine stumbled back, and Bunnie became more alert. Tails was utterly confused and he no longer needed to act out a false role so he did not "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just… wow. Almost like Sonic." Tails cringed, but no one noticed "We could desperately use your speed. Is that alright?" Tails shifted slightly "It's alright. We're all a family. We take care of each other."

Tails looked away unsure of how to answer that.

"Is your name really Tails or did you just say that to stop me from knowing your name? I noticed you hesitated out in the forest."

Tails was impressed with her perception "…It's… not my real name… a nickname." He said with a croak.

"What is your real name?"

Tails only sobbed as tears poured out of his eyes.

The chipmunk realized this was hurting him some more and stood "You don't have to tell me. We'll just call you Tails. If you ever want to talk you can always come to me. Get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."

The three left and closed the door. Tails lay down in the bed and as much as he hated it, he had to sleep in this bed. If he did not it would arouse suspicion. Tails laid there and listened carefully.

"I'm going to hold a meeting tomorrow. People need to know Tails is here."

Bunnie's voice was heard responding "But Sally girl, that might scare the little guy. Everyone will be looking at him."

"It's better than the stares he'll get if they find out by seeing him in the streets. They'll think he's trespassing or even a robot himself. He's been through too much of those kinds of glances to be put through the worst kind."

There was a sudden pause and Antoine's voice soon spoke up "What are you looking at moa? I wasn't goin' to say a zing."

Tails sighed. That Antoine seems like a real whimp.

Sonic sat up on his bed and stretched. He rested his head on his hands in his room thinking about all these robots they have been fighting. It wasn't fun anymore; he missed the days when it was just him and Eggman. These robots don't even tell him what they do in till they did it. That is not like what the doctor did. He really was impatient. Eggman may create one of his own creations, but they didn't even last a minute.

The door opened and Sally came in "Sonic."

Sonic was use to this by now. At first he would jump and have a fit for a while, but this happens almost daily so it did not matter anymore. Sally always came in without knocking since this disaster that everyone is going through requires immediate attention "Yes, Sal?"

"We have found a little kid in the forest. Everyone is required to come to the meeting to see him."

"I'll be there. We need more help in this matter." Sonic was impressed that he actually admitted it. His ego was leaving, but that was probably because everyone thinks Sonic has gotten worst instead of the robots getting better.

Sally nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Sonic jumped out of bed and did his daily stretches. A speedster like him has to always stay in athletic shape and flexibility always helps with dodging things.

Sonic left his hut and looked out. A crowd was gathered around a hill where Sally stood. The blue hedgehog ran up near the crowd to listen. Once she saw Sonic in the crowd Sally made a pleasant salutation and thanked everyone for coming. She continued with a talk about how they were getting closer to winning since there were no new robots being created, and the old ones were no longer getting upgraded. "And now for the purpose of this meeting I shall introduce you to a young fox and be nice to him. His past is one no one should go through. He has been homeless, beaten, bullied, and was abandoned by his parents. I introduce…" Sonic felt nervous hearing those words and just as she stepped to the side. "Tails the fox."

Sonic jumped as well did Eggman and they looked more carefully at him. Yes it was the same golden, two tailed fox. "He is a bit shy and yes, he has two tails, but with those tails he can accomplish things we never could. For example, he can fly with them."

Sally gave Tails an okay signal and the fox, nervously, slowly twisted them. They span faster and soon he was lifted off the ground and into the air. He stopped and fell back down onto his feet. Everyone was amazed, even Sonic, which only made him feel worst about what he did to the fox.

Tails did a little bow and shifted side to side, he knew it was not over but he just wanted everyone to stop looking at him. "What is amazing is that he is also only five years old."

Sonic's fists collided. This is not getting any better. Tails looked out and then spotted the hedgehog. When the hero opened his eyes he met the foxes gaze and it wasn't pleasant. Sonic almost fell back, Tails' gaze looked like he wanted to jump off the stage and strangle him. The hedgehog began to sweat vigorously as he smiled and waved at Tails.

The fox only glared harder and the hedgehog noticed the rigid fists the fox's hands were in.

Soon the ceremony was over and they all left. Sonic walked to the stage to speak with Sally. Suddenly a sharp elbow struck his side. He grabbed the pained spot and looked at his attacker. Tails continued to walk as he spoke as if greeting him rudely "Sonic."

Sally came down and noticed this "Is there something wrong?"

Desperate to keep his personal attack on Tails a secret he let go of the spot and shook his head "Uh, Sally can I speak with you? I have been considering the attacks I've inflicted upon the robots and I think I now know the weakest point in the robot."

"Okay. As long as you do what I want."

"Whatever. It's the head. It has to have less armor to be able to move back and forth, up and down inside the small cube. Otherwise the computer brain in it is really small." Sonic saw at the corner of his eye Tails looking interested.

"That's good. We'll write that down. Now what I want from you. Sonic, you have the only open room so-."

"No!" Sonic, surprised shook his head rapidly.

"Come on Sonic."

Tails popped in "Yah, Sonic. I'll be with my 'hero'. It'll be 'fun'." The hint of sarcasm was barely audible, only the blue blur could distinct it from the other words of the sentence.

Eggman walked up "Wait a minute, I know you." Tails looked up at him with a nervous expression "You're that two tailed fox from Green Hill."

"You know him?"

"Yes, princess? I captured him to test out some chemicals I created. I wasn't able to use any because Sonic came on the scene early."

"Sounds like me."

"ZIP IT RODENT!"

"Enough you two!" Sally looked sternly at them then gently at the fox "How did you get out of there before the ship blew?"

"I-I was on a ship? We-well I woke up on a metal table inside a small escape vehicle with cuffs on, but they were lose and I could easily move them."

Sally looked at the doctor "Is this part true?"

"Yes… when the nuclear overload is pushed all my prisons and test rooms are deployed so that they won't be destroyed. I also am able to keep my test results the easier way. I'll go see if his prison was deployed, he was the only one I captured that day and it was a new ship."

"_No wonder._" Tails rolled his eyes. He was lucky enough that no one noticed.

"I'll have to see if the villain didn't block out that info though, it shouldn't be that important to him anyways." Eggman turned and left.

Sally turned to Sonic "Come on, Sal. Give me a break… You know I hate sharing rooms with a fan."

"Then you can sleep outside. He's only five. He needs a bed and a roof. I had some trouble getting rid of his hypothermia and I don't want that to return."

"Fine, sheesh. He could sleep with me." Sally smiled and nodded. As she left Tails, with crossed arms and a bored facial expression, said "Yippy Skippy."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and smiled timidly at him.

Sonic began walking toward his hut and only stopped to look back. Tails remained where he was with the same expression plastered on his face. Sonic shrugged "Well, you coming?"

Tails sighed and stormed over and once they were side by side walking Tails glared at Sonic "So how is your 'day' so far?"

Sonic gulped "Well, it's been-."

"I don't really care. What I asked was rhetorical, you **hog**!"

Sonic blinked, that hurt, but he is not going to reveal that to the fox least of all. Sonic pushed open the door and bowed to let the fox in.

Tails entered the house and Sonic showed him his room "Here you go little guy."

"'Little guy'? What happened to 'freak'?"

"Look… I am truly sorry about that, I just-."

"Shut-up and leave."

Sonic looked hurt this time, but left when he saw that tears were spreading over the fox's eyes. Tails pulled back one of his gloves and pushed a small watch hidden underneath. He uploaded to his files and activated a file so that Eggman could see the last reports of his destroyed ship. Thankfully his 'prison' did fly out. Tails sat on his bed and laid down. For the first time he was comfortable, and that made him uncomfortable. He took the sheets of the bed and placed them on the ground and then curled up on it. Much better, he did not want to lose the anger and grief he had that pushed him forward.

On the week Tails had been with the Freedom Fighters, he was shown around the place to know where things are and to meet new faces. There was Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who had a great liking to Sonic and tried to tackle him as much as she could. Rotor, a blue walrus that had great intellect with machines ranked three (first Tails, second Eggman, third him).

He talked with Rotor and had the walrus tell him where Eggman's workshop was without drawing unwanted attention.

That night he went in secretly to see if there were any technological differences he should take caution of. Tails scoffed at the horrible technology he was witnessing. What was he worried about? The fox walked up to Eggman's computer and began typing.

Once more the fox hacked his way into the system "_Eggman needs to work on his security. Twice in a row by the same person is utterly embarrassing. I don't know how he can stand himself._"

He scrolled through everything in the files, but still nothing was worth his time. Suddenly a file caught his attention "The Chaos Emeralds". He pulled out his watch, pulled on a string and attached it to the device. He then downloaded the file and ran out. If he had the time he would have read the file in there, but since he had a lack of such time he has to read it somewhere else. He closed the door to his room and pulled up the file to read.

Apparently, there were seven of them, each of a different color: yellow, red, light blue, purple, green, gray, and dark blue. As he continued around the document he noticed that these emeralds were able to power a robot ten times more than it regularly could, even increase its strength, speed, and invulnerability. "_I'm going to have to get one of those._"

His watch vibrated softly and he pressed a button to answer a call, on the screen was one of his best builders and it stood on top of another flying fortress that was bigger than the one he took from Eggman. He smiled and nodded. The builder did the same in return and the screen blacked out.

Tails placed down a tray of eggs at the corner of the table all by himself during breakfast. He always wanted to sit alone, but then someone suddenly sat in front of him. It was Sally "I hope you don't mind."

Tails shrugged and then took a bite of the eggs he was eating. For a city under cover these eggs weren't bad. He giggled as he thought of Eggman eating eggs as well… cannibal.

Sally smiled as the fox giggled "What's so funny?"

"Oh… just thinking about these eggs… and Eggman… and cannibalism. Heh, heh."

Sally choked on her food and covered her mouth containing a giggle. After gaining her composure she said "So…Why were you picked on you? Having an extra tail isn't bad. In fact you look really good with it."

Tails blushed as he angrily grabbed a cup and sipped "That doesn't matter to them. Something abnormal is considered evil. That's how this life usually goes."

"It doesn't have to-."

"**But it does!**" Tails then grasped that he was losing it "Sorry. I- The past just gets me…emotional."

Sally nodded. She was about to take a sip of her drink when "Miles."

She lowered the cup "Huh?"

Tails looked up from his food "Miles. My real name is Miles Prower."

Sally only raised a brow "What's wrong with me not know that name. It's nice."

"I hate it."

"Why?"

"Say it slowly."

Sally opened her mouth to do so, but her brain was faster. She recognized the 'miles per hour' and not wanting to hurt her 'friend' she closed it again. Tails nodded and closed his eyes, thankful that she didn't say it out loud. "Well. It's still a nice name."

"Yah, right."

"I bet if the kids didn't make fun of it you would actually like it."

"Doubt it."

"You actually think more negative don't you?"

Tails stopped stirring his eggs and looked up at her cautiously "_Did she figure it out?_"

Her smile said otherwise and he calmed back down and began to boringly stir his eggs again. Unexpectedly, he got up swiftly and said "I'm not hungry."

Sonic stopped walking toward them as the fox nearly ran away "What?! What did I do?"

Sally looked at him with a frown and replied "Yah, Sonic. What did you do?"

Sonic smiled fretfully, little did she know what the hedgehog had done that everyone is now regretting.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Sonic sat back unnerved; he looked at Miles 'Tails' Prower's chest where he had struck the kid about a year ago. It may be gone, but the memory of it made him imagine the sight. It was not pretty, it made a shiver go down his spine. The hero jumped when a shoulder touched him, he turned to see a startled chipmunk "Jeez, Sonic. Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Sal. I… just got lost for a minute there."

"Ooo-kay? Eggman wants to see you. Rotor and he built a new robot that they say might help us win."

Tails turned from the huts to see Sonic and Sally quickly walk around the corner. Naturally the fox became interested and followed. He jumped into a tree and saw Eggman standing next to an object covered in fabric. As Sonic and Sally neared Eggman spoke "Sonic, meet my new creation."

"Man that gets tiring."

"Zip it!"

"That's enough. Put the past behind us and let's focus on the robot." Sally looked agitated.

"I focus on all his robots."

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!?"

"That gets boring too."

Eggman rubbed his sunglasses inward and then sighed as he finally calmed down "We're going to fall apart before we at last get one victory."

"_Like that will ever happen._" The cocky fox snarled in his head.

"This is EE-1." The sheet was yanked off and a robot stood with many charges running through what looks like veins. It had golden and black armor all around it. "It has the ability to fire off a high voltage EMP."

"I know a kid named Imp. Nice kid."

"Look here Sonic, I don't know how you could mistake Imp for **E.M.P**!"

"Opps!" Sonic smiled leaning back a bit.

"An EMP is a powerful electric pulse that-."

"I know what an EMP is doc, but what else does it do?"

"Well… Laser canons and missiles, but the important one is the EMP. IF… I am right the new crazed man wouldn't think of it."

"'If?'"

"I MIGHT BE WRONG!"

Tails was trying to think fast, he did not think of an EMP. In fact he hadn't considered it, he forgot that it had existed. He was too caught up with revenge. Sabotage was the best answer in this scenario.

"CRACK!" Tails looked down on the branch he was on. He failed to notice that it was too thin to support his weight. He screamed as he fell and crash into the ground.

He looked up to see a sword near his throat, the owner being a startled coyote. "Antoine, let him go. Its only Tails."

What surprised Tails was that the voice that told the coyote off belonged to Sonic. Sally walked forward and looked down upon him "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I." Tails was at a loss for words. It could not end here, it just could not. All that planning cannot just go to waste.

Eggman's patience didn't change a bit "Come on, spit it out."

Tails couldn't help it. He spat to the side making Eggman slap himself "AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE?!"

"Calm down doc. He's only five."

"YOU CALM DOWN!"

"YOUR RIGHT! I DO NEED TO CALM DOWN. I'M SURPRISED NO ONE NOTICED THE SHOUTING BEFORE!"

This bought Tails time and he came to a conclusion. The truth couldn't hurt.

"Let me ask again. What! Are! You! Doing! Here?!" Sally was even getting impatient.

"I… I noticed Sonic and Sally go around the corner and I-I-I was… curious."

Eggman stopped his temper tantrum "You were?"

Sally looked at the fat human then back at the fox "You could have asked to come with us. No one is usually interested with this so we never usually ask."

"Oh."

"Eggman does like an audience though."

"STAY OUT OF THIS HEDGEHOG!"

"You first Egghead."

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at the angered princess. Eggman walked over to the fox "So you are interested in machines, eh?"

Sonic was just about to mention the part about the fox fixing his plane, but then realized that he would be in big trouble and decided against it. Why is the ego still fighting? There's nothing left to prove. Except for Sally. She was the only one who still had faith in the hero.

Tails noticed the hog looked at the princess in a way he only saw very rarely, and he learned the concept "_So Sonic has a thing for her. That might make him easier to break._" The fox smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tails snapped back to reality. He forgot about Eggman's question.

Eggman kneeled down with a smile that made the young fox nervous "Maybe you can help me then. Turn the robot on."

The fox smiled innocently, he had a lot of practice and this close up will help him get up close to his main problem right now. He walked to it.

Eggman stood there with an evil smile and crossed arms "I thought you said you couldn't find a way to turn it on." Whispered Rotor.

"I did, but I wish to be amused with an annoyed fox."

Tails looked around it and then stopped at the back where they couldn't see him. He popped the back open and placed a small, round chip on it from his secret watch. He then looked around to see how it ticks. Eggman's technology may be weaker than his, but the doctor's equipment is better than everyone else's, who knows maybe the fox might learn something. Just as he was about to close the panel he noticed that a piece of metal was out of place just slightly. "_Must have moved it when I forced the thing open._" He adjusted it back to its normal position and closed the opening.

Tails then looked right near the corner of the opening, there was a button he pushed it. A panel pulled the button in and then sealed the opening. The robot straitened up and turned around "Master."

"What the… how did he-?" Rotor was mumbling.

Eggman stuttered looking carefully at the fox. "WHAT? No, no. I'm your master!"

The robot faced Eggman "Scanning conformed, Doctor Eggman master!"

"Sounds very intellectual, Egghead."

Eggman harshly whispered "Silence!"

Tails noticed Rotor's surprised expression and Eggman's suspicious look "_Oh, shoot. What'd I do? Was that thing I fixed like that the whole time?_"

"How did you fix it?"

"I- did I do something bad?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

The fox had enough notice to know that if he cried he would look innocent, even if he hated it when he looked weak. He soon thought of the bullies and the tasers but nothing happened, then he remembered the attack on his defenseless body from his idol that destroyed his creation. The fox reopened the cap slightly and the pain slowly came out. Tears formed and he started to sniff "I-I only saw something out of place, a-a-and I thought that I shoved it out of place so I-I-I thought I fixed it the way it looked better._ Ohhhh, someone kill me._" The last sentence he said in his head.

Sonic now felt bad for the little guy "Aww, see what you did Doc."

"Yes… I'm… sorry."

Tails rubbed his face and sniffed "That's all right. _Once I make you eat those words!_" He finished in his head once more.

Sally walked over to the robot and then around it, admiring the work "Good job you two."

"It was nothing, Sally."

"Nothing? That thing took me over a month to build without proper equipment."

"Well sorry we all can't be like Doctor Eggman."

"You should be."

Sonic kicked in "Are you always this arguetive Eggy?"

"'Arguetive' is not a word."

Sally tried to break up this fight, but Tails took this time to go to his room and wait till it all cooled down.

Sonic paused outside of the door of Tails' room. It has been about a week since the fox's first time arriving here and it was only yesterday since the fox saw Eggman's new robot. The blue hero tuned and began to pace around the room, uncontrollably shivering.

Sonic got up early to do this. He had to get this off his chest. He could not stand himself if he has to fight with Tails knowing that he had hurt the fox farther than anyone else ever had. The hedgehog could never bring himself to say this, but he has grown fond of the kid. The fox fixed his plane, which he so crudely destroyed, and Tails was always nice and kind, except to him which was acceptable.

Sonic sighed and mumbled out inaudible words as he spoke what he wanted in his head. He soon casually walked up to the door and took a deep rattling breath. He then knocked and jumped back, he did not want the fox's angered wrath at this moment.

The door only slid open nicely with a small creak. Sonic chuckled nervously "_I forgot to fix this door's lock, who knew._"

The hedgehog scolded himself for not asking Rotor to repair this door, he'll have to ask him latter when Tails was up and about. Sonic walked in and froze. No one was on the bed, not even the sheets rested there.

Sonic began to panic "No-no-no-no-no." He walked up to the bed quickly, the worst case scenario running through his head "_Did my appearance make him end his own life? Did he run away? What did I do?_"

The hero nearly ran out when he heard grunting. He looked around the corner to see Tails… shivering on the floor clearly having a nightmare. Sonic could tell from the way the sheets were only laid out upon the floor and not even a corner of a blanket was over him. Indicating that-"YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!?"

Tails jumped and spun his head around, his eyes locked on the shocked hedgehog. The fox, still drowsy and cold to move, tried to get up, but instead fell back down in a heap. Sonic slid to the fox's side and placed a hand on the golden-tailed fox's head. The skin of the kid was icy cold.

The blue hedgehog lifted Tails' off the ground and onto the bed. Sonic then grabbed the blankets and threw them over Tail's shivering body. The hero lastly rubbed his hands together in a blur of furry and then placed it on the back of the vulpine. The heat, caused by Sonic's hands generated by static friction, ran through the blanket and into the fox.

Tails sighed as the warmth of the blanket and the hero's hands warmed up his frozen body. Tails, from just waking up, had not processed that it was Sonic doing this though, but very slowly his mind was revealing this to him.

Sonic wrapped Tails in a half hug while he sat to one side of the young cub, holding him tight to his body so that his warmth could save the fox from hypothermia. Tails did not care at the moment that it was Sonic, he just wanted the comfort he was receiving. In till… The fox's eyes opened. Realism hit him like a ton of bricks. Sonic was the one applying care and, to the fox's upmost horror, was actually touching him.

The nightmares he had of Sonic attacking him came back in a flash. He stiffened as everything began to focus on the near hug the hero was giving him. The fear soon became too great for the fox as all his mind could think was "_He's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me, HE'S GOING TO HURT ME!_"

Tails screamed and shoved Sonic away who jumped away from the fox afraid that he applied too much heat and burnt the kid. Tails stumbled away and fell back "Get away from me!" Complete hate spat from his voice as Tails glared at Sonic.

The hero raised his hands "I'm sorry, but you had hypothermia. What was I suppose to do? Let you die?"

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE YOU INCONSEQUENTIAL, CRETINOUS HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic's eyes nearly shot out of his head "Where'd you learn all those big words? I've never hear of cretinous before."

Tails growled "Origin came from 1779 French from the word crétin from Alpine dialect crestin, meaning 'a dwarfed and deformed idiot', now DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to do nothing and watch you freeze!"

"I DON'T CARE, I WOULD RATHER FREEZE TO DEATH THAN ACCEPT HELP FROM **YOU**!"

Sonic curled his fists, this time his ego stepped out and his anger writhed inside of him "FINE! TURN INTO A FREAK-CYCLE, SEE IF I CARE!"

Tails eyes shot open as the words stung his heart. Sonic then replayed those words in his head and it echoed in his mind like a form of drama show. Eachtime it replayed his heart SANK lower and lower "T-Tails, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

Tails shut his eyes tight as tears poured from the closed eyes and pounded the side of the wall "SHUT-UP!" He sobbed.

"What's going on!" Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and other Knothole members came burrowing into the house.

Tails stormed by everyone, forgetting his cover "ASK HIM!" Tails then ran out whimpering in tears.

Sally spun around at Sonic "What. Did. You. Do!?"

Sonic threw his arms out "Well I… I… Just… It… But…" The hedgehog fell back and sat on the bed "… I… let my anger control me."

"What!?"

"I… implied he was a freak."

"WHAT!" Bunnie and Sally shouted at the same time.

Sonic's ears fell back "Err… I tried to apologize."

"I don't care if you 'tried' to apologize. Do that right now!" Sally pointed out the door.

Sonic grabbed his head "I can't, he won't listen to me."

"Why?"

"He… I…" Sonic's eyes widened as he remembered why he came into the room, and now his ego kicked in on full throttle "… I don't know." The hero lied.

Sally sighed and rubbed her forehead "Tell me where it started."

Sonic sighed "Well… the door was opened and I came in." The hedgehog started.

Tails sat on a rock overlooking a valley. The river below rushing toward the sea, grass waved in the wind, the trees rustled and whispered good tidings toward the fox, and the sun's rising luminous form casted out colors of all types. The landscape was never better, but to the miserable fox it was only a reminder of that time, the time everything should have ended. That rock should have impaled him, should have stopped his misery, but he had to live on and be tortured more by his so called 'idol'.

Was everything Sonic did enough already? Sure an insult would have hurt, but he had to push it. He had to kick dirt in his face, had to shove him around like a raged doll, had to ATTACK HIM AND GIVE HIM A NICE ROUND BRUISE, AND THAT WAS NOT ENOUGH FOR SONIC?!

Tears strolled down his cheeks as he thought of trying a jump one more time, and maybe by pure luck, everything will disappear and he will be in paradise. The fox was just about to stand and walk up to the edge when someone sat next to him. He looked over to see Sally, she looked at the scenery "Beautiful sunrise today." Tails only nodded, hoping she would go away, but she did not "You know. My father use to take me out here sometimes to get away from the public." She chuckled and shook her head "It was the only time I could actually enjoy myself. Even though everything that is happening, I still find fun and enjoyment here more than ever. These times just show you what you could be missing out and who meant to you more dearly than you originally thought."

Tails sighed as he looked over the horizon. For the first time he was at peace, never in a hundred years did he actually think he would have these feelings. He has never been happier. Sally smiled as she watched Tails hurt expression fade into admiration toward the sight before him. Sally turned to it as well "Makes me wish I had a camera."

Tails smiled at that, his watch had one, but it was best that he did not reveal he had such a device. Otherwise questions would be asked to its origin. Sally rested her chin on her hands "Sonic told me the whole story."

Tails ears twitched. He did? Tails soon felt something rise up inside him, a feeling more powerful than anger itself. A feeling… he only had once before. Something completely foreign to him.

"Look, Tails. He only came into your room to check on you."

Suddenly that feeling shattered and fell apart. It took the fox's whole might not to breakdown and cry. The whole story... clearly she was never told the 'whole story', otherwise she would understand the true reason of Tails' breakdown.

"Why do you sleep on the floor? That's not healthy, especially if you don't cover yourself with a blanket."

Tails tightened a fist "… I never slept on a bed… I got too use to sleeping on the floor of a cave… I just… can't sleep on a bed now."

Sally looked down "Could you at least cover yourself with a blanket?"

Tails gave no response, he only stared blankly forward. Sally rubbed her forehead, how will she get to him? "Sonic was only trying to warm you up as well. He meant no harm."

"**He… touched… me!**"

"Yes… how else was he going to save you from hypothermia?"

"By leaving me alone!"

"That could have killed you."

Tails scoffed, if she knew the 'whole story' she would know that Sonic does not actually care "Good."

"Excuse me!?" Sally's expression turned to horror. Tails ears flattened, that came out all of a sudden "I don't want to hear something like that come from your mouth ever again! No life is worth a loss. It is incalculably valuable."

"Except mine." Tails just let the words roll off his tongue. How was his life valuable? If that was so, why was it so worthless and hated by everyone?

"And how is your life not valuable?"

Tails pounded the rock, tears flying out of his eyes "Because everyone hates me, I've been attacked daily, my creations are destroyed, I have to eat out of trash, AND I JUST HATE MY LIFE!" Tails bent over and covered his head.

Sally was taken back but she recovered "And how does that make your life worthless? We do not judge our life on what others judge, we decide our own fate; we decide what we are and what we are going to be. No one can tell you what you are or what you will be. Only you can decide that. Why? Because it is your choice. No one can take that from you."

Tails whimpered "They did."

"Did they, or did you let them?"

Tails shook his head, but paused. The fox brought his knees up and hugged them "I don't know anymore."

Sally patted his head "Well… it's your choice. Now consider this. You hate the life you were forced to live not the life you wish you want. You were strong enough to continue on even if you were attacked daily or had to eat out of trash, you allowed yourself to live and not many people would dare go through that. So just think about this. You lasted longer on this than any other person who was even older than you… We should head back… wouldn't want them to think we were kidnapped." Sally smiled at her joke and walked off.

Tails stood and looked over the horizon. He smiled as he glared at the sun "_She's right. I decide my own fate, I decide what will happen to me. It does not matter what others think of me. Sonic may have told me to die, but I won't. He does not control me. I'll show him! I'll show that blasted hedgehog that I will control him! I am stronger than him. The princess just said so herself! What can he do to stop me? I! WILL! PREVAIL!_"

The fox chuckled. He was strong, he is his own fate, he will win against the so called "Hero of Mobius" and nothing can stop him. Not even the entire island of people who have been assaulting him with all sorts of weapons and insults. He had survived it all, heck he has even survived Sonic's own attack. Tails smiled sinisterly, this is the most confident he has ever been in his whole life. He turned and ran after the princess, just as the sun showed its full face.

Back at knothole Tails spotted Sally talking to Sonic, the hedgehog was looking down and nodding. Both turned looking at the fox. Sally patted the hero on the shoulder and left, Sonic still looking at Tails.

The blue hedgehog pushed back his quills looking up. The fox smiled, amused at this display of nervousness, but he quickly be rid of it as Sonic started to stroll over.

Sonic stopped and knelt down around Tails' level. Sonic nodded and looked around before looking the fox in the eyes. The hero could see the hurt and anger burning inside of the fox. Sonic smiled guiltily "Look… Tails… I'm terribly sorry for calling you a freak, that was out of place."

Tails' brows went up "_What? That's what he apologizes for? __**That**__? NOT FOR HITTING ME, ASSAULTING ME, DESTROYING MY CREATION THAT I MADE ESPECIALLY FOR HIM? What a self-centered… no word can describe that hedgehog. HOW DARE HE ASK FOR AN APPOLOGY FOR CALLING ME A FREAK AND NOT FOR ACTUALLY ASSAULTING ME! What, is that just acceptable to him? I'm going to make him pay for that! I am NOT some martial arts dummy!_"

Sonic shrugged "So… Sorry." Sonic's ears nearly fell as he gave off a strange expression.

Tails looked around before coming back to the hedgehog's eyes. The green emerald eyes almost looked innocent, but the fox could see the uncertainty behind them. The hedgehog did not even mean this apology? Sally was defiantly making him do this. What a selfish, inconsiderate, glory hog, but he had to remain a trustable 'friend'. The fox closed his eyes, sighed, reopened them and said as nicely and calmly as he could "I forgive you."

Sonic was actually uncertain if Tails would forgive him, but after hearing that he jumped up, spun around, and shot a fist in the air "YES! Whoa… you have no idea how bad I felt."

Tails rolled his eyes as secretly as he could. Sonic walked back to the fox and knelt down "Friends from now on, okay?" The hero offered a hand.

Tails looked at it before taking it "Friends."

Sonic smiled and failed to notice the look in the fox's eyes that were glaring, hoping that this 'death glare' would be rid of Sonic, but to Tails, the hedgehog has not suffered yet. Tails only smiled back for his own reasons "_Oh, hedgehog. You have no idea what I'm going to do with you. Just you wait. Oh how you'll wish you were dead._"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA and Archie.

Tails laid down on his floor, a blanket covering him. As much as he hated it Sonic told him he needed to have one to stop from freezing. At least they said he could lie on the floor. It's been over a week since Sonic 'apologized'. The hero soon has been calling the fox 'buddy' or 'bro'. Ehh, how utterly revolting. Tails could hardly bear it. He prays to stay away from the hedgehog before he loses his tantrum.

The fox sighed and closed his eyes. The door suddenly slammed open and a harsh whisper was heard "**Wake up!**"

Tails jolted up. Sonic was there and he was not waiting. He grabbed the fox and yanked him up. Tails tried to fight, but Sonic glared at him "**Stop it! I'm trying to get you to safety!**"

Tails cocked a brow as the hero pulled him outside. Everyone was hustling and running toward a direction. Sonic let him go and whispered "Follow Sally. I'll be right behind you."

Tails turned and ran after the princess whom he saw ushering people into the forest. Just as he reached her Sally took off in that direction. For a while the fox, Sally, and everyone else ran in the darkness. Tails nearly crashed into trees and bushes unable to see anything in front of him in till it was about a foot ahead of him. Just as he was beginning to wonder if they all had gone insane, a wall came out of the shadows and the fox halted just in time. He looked at the structure in front of him.

It was a house, he was at another village. There was a hiss and he turned to his left to see Sally waving him over to her. He ran over and the princess pulled him inside the house and closed the door.

Sally whispered to him "Search ship. We spotted it about five miles west. It was coming our direction and we had to get to an emergency village nearby."

"That's how you were never spotted?"

"Yeah, there are three more. This one is north of Knothole, so the ship should pass over us without spotting our heat signature."

Tails nodded, this explains how his robots never found the place. Reason he thought finding this place was going to be easy. The fox turned to Sally "Well… if I'm to stay here and if a ship was going to pass over us again, should I know where the other villages are?"

Sally nodded "The other one is South, one East, and the last West. Just keep going that way in till you find it. It's not too hard. The cities there are wider than square like so it'll be hard to miss."

Tails nodded, he'll have to keep a mental note on that. Sonic suddenly busted through the door "It's not coming this way, so we're fine. Now we just need to lay low for a while."

Tail knelt down and looked at the dust he stood on. Sonic soon was beside him "Don't worry, buddy. This will be over soon. That evil tyrant will soon regret the day he did this. Once I get my hands on him."

Tails swallowed, suppressing a growl "_I bet you would, HOG!_"

Tails sat on his bed. His ship passed over the Knothole five days ago and everything returned to normal as if it never happened. Those ships were not even intimidating the people. That… was just aggravating. A black and green ship that was alien like was not intimidating? He designed it with that color JUST FOR THAT PURPOSE AND IT WAS NOT WORKING?

Ohhhhh… they will pay for their over confidence and arrogance. They need to know that he is not one to be easily overpowered. One way to do this is to destroy these 'secret' cities Sally mentioned. He had hiked out in the night to find them. He's found them all and calculated the distance and he knows there precise location. His robots now know, but he commanded them to act oblivious to the fact still as he tried to find out where Sally hid these 'chaos emeralds'.

There was a sudden commotion outside and a voice screams "Its Knuckles, he said he found another chaos emerald."

How ironic, just what he was thinking about. The two tailed fox lifted his head to look out, a red echidna walked passed his window carrying a satchel. Each of his hands had two thorns poking out, explaining the name, but the gloves covered it fairly well as if they were part it. The strange man looked in his room and his purple eyes stared at the fox as he gave a deep scowl. Tails' response was just a nice smile and wave.

The red echidna lowered his eyes and continued. Tails' smile left and was replaced by a sneer "_That is a dirty rotten-._"

"Knuckles. Let me guess. The emerald is in your satchel." It was Sonic's voice.

Tails heart raced as he heard that. The emerald was about to be revealed and most likely Sally would bring it to the other emeralds. H ran out to see this 'magical' emerald and since the day was full of irony he actually bumped into Princess Sally, quite literately. The golden fox fell back and looked up at the giggling chipmunk. She offered her hand, and not to be rude or obvious, Tails accepted the help up "So, you're eager to see a chaos emerald."

"Actually I never heard of them before." Tails peered around the princess over toward the echidna, only to look back at Sally.

"Oh. We've better-."

"Who is that?" It was the man named Knuckles. He looked at the fox with much distaste.

"Well, Knuckles. This is Tails the fox. We found him-."

Sonic corrected her "You found him."

She ignored him "…-in the forest alone and crying. He actually told me that he's an orphan."

The knuckled man grunted, but Sonic stuttered "Wait… orphan?"

"Yes."

"_Great! What could go worst with what I had done to him?_" Sonic closed his eyes to hide his rolling eyes. "_I really need to apologize… for that I mean._"

Tails growled. He doesn't need a reminder of the past. No one heard him, besides Knuckles who stared at him with a confused or angered appearance. Instead of asking for a reason of that strange snarl, the treasure hunter just turned and left to the hut that no one ever went in. Clearly that must be his.

Sally looked at Tails' confused expression "That was Knuckles. Guardian of the Master Emerald, which is probably ten times more powerful than a regular chaos emerald, but his real home is Angle Island."

Miles had heard of this island, but not of any powerful emerald. He decided that he needed to go visit sometime.

Sally pulled out a red emerald. Tails knew what it was immediately. Sally saw his interest "Knuckles is also a treasure hunter and when he can he'll go find one of the seven emeralds to help us."

"Why are the emeralds so important? How many do you have? What happens when you get all of them?"

"Calm down." Sally laughed; she has never seen him like this "The emeralds are important because they emit an energy that is extremely rare. They are the only ones with this special energy. It travels through the thing it connects with, so it could give a man full energy after a good workout,… or a robot super abilities. If Sonic was a robot, just one of these could make him go faster and have increased strength."

"Protection?"

"Actually, yes. We have only four of them now and we think the villain might have one. His robots are extremely tough as if they were powered by one."

Tails mumbled "I'll take that as a complement."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. _I need to watch what I say aloud._ Continue."

"When all seven are united you have to have them doing something or one covered otherwise it would lead to a humongous teleportation which will scatter them all over the planet or another dimension with whatever was with it."

"Wow."

"Yah. So we have to keep them from the new villain. With it he might create something invincible."

"_You don't even know half of it._"

They went to the biggest tree in the city and entered through the roots. There were guards posted on each side of the entrance wearing black armor for camouflage of the entrances big shadow. Tails saw Sally put her hand along the wall and so he followed soon he was encased in darkness going down steps.

Sonic watched Tails and Sally enter the tree. He was thinking about apologizing for what he did in till a fist hit his shoulder "OW! Knuckles!"

"What?"

"I guess that's your 'genital'. Have any idea where the other emeralds are."

"Jeez let me thi-no! I would have them by now."

"Take it easy knucklehead. I just don't want this tyrant to have them. His robots are hard enough already."

"Or your just getting worst at this game."

"I would love to see you try to fight one."

"Maybe I will."

"Good luck. I'll dance on your grave."

Knuckles stared at the hedgehog. "What has gotten into you?"

"We-wha- nothing!"

"Nothing? Me hitting you is nothing."

"Getting a bruise is nothing? Why did Eggman complain so much then?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE RODENT!"

Sonic raised his hand in recognition, but did not look "Sorry Egghead."

"Your avoiding the subject."

"No I'm not. So how is it on Angle Island?"

"Peachy. You are avoiding the subject, I'll find out sooner or later Sonic."

"Yah, and I'll find out if those are really your hands or not."

"THEY. ARE. REAL!"

"Sure, sure."

Knuckles swung, but the blue blur zipped away laughing.

The red echidna stormed away "Stupid hedgehog!"  
-

"Sheesh how deep is this place?"

"Deep enough." Sally kept trying to see through the darkness with no prevail. The curved stares soon revealed light up ahead. They entered a room full of candles, the whole room covered in red light. Tails rubbed his eyes, the sudden light hurt his eyes. Even though it was mostly roots and wet dirt this ground looked ancient and holy thanks to the candles.

Sally walked up to a root and pulled. The roots that were blocking them sprung to life and curled up as if welcoming them. This new room looked even more ancient with the carvings of different symbols. "We found this place the day we made Knothole. We believe the ancients held rituals here." Sally looked down at the young fox. "I always enjoy a young one's face when they see this place."

"How old are you?"

Sally was taken aback "Excuse me?"

"Well… it's just that… you and Sonic look younger than any of your age act. If it is your age."

"I'm just as old as Sonic."

"Uh…"

"Eleven."

"Impressive."

"Thanks. Watch the wall."

Tails looked at the wall she pointed at, but at the corner of his eye he watched her push a symbol. A group of symbols that made a circle slid out and she twisted it right, then left, and then right once more, and with a final push of the dial it was replaced and twirled back to its normal position. The wall he was supposed to be watching had a small box sized door lift up slowly. Inside was a yellow, light blue, and green chaos emeralds with four more empty spaces.

Sally showed the fox the emerald and tossed it to him. Miles caught it and felt the power of it flow through him, giving him strength and energy along with the sense he could do anything. "I think you should do the honors." Sally bowed a bit and held her hands out toward the box area.

Tails obeyed and slowly walked toward the emeralds. What would it feel like to have the rest? The same or much more powerful feeling? He'll have to study these things. He placed the emerald into an empty spot and it glowed brighter. Tails then noticed that sally shoved another symbol next to the last one she used and then the wall closed. "I forgot to mention. A chaos glows brighter and brighter when chaos control is used near it, or another emerald is nearby."

"Uh- chaos control?"

"Oh, right. It's the power that you use from it to get the results you want form it. Like teleporting. Sonic is the only one who is getting closer to the 'chaos control' thing though. He wants' to use their power to help us. It's a good idea, but it will take a long time."

Tails nodded. He felt honored to actually touch one of the seven chaos emeralds. Sally saw his amazement and giggled "Come on, silly. We should get out of here."

As they left Tails looked back to see the curled roots uncurl to hide the secret room. Now if he can just keep his mind set on everything the princess did, then the power of the emeralds will be his.

Once they got out he thanked the chipmunk and ran to his room. He pressed the screen and his robot appeared "Get the invasion ready. I want them here in the morning. Go in cloak mode and only appear when I point at the hedgehog. I want to get out with these 'chaos emeralds' as fast as I can. They probably would notice in the morning."

"The invasion was ready months ago sir, how was your time there, and do you have a plan?"

"Yes I have a plan, and my time here sucked, but I have been able to study all the 'Freedom Fighters' and when I'm done the Freedom Fighters will be no more."

The robot scratched its head "Okay, how? It's a group, an idea. It won't go away like 'poof'."

"It will once I destroy the city, take the chaos emeralds, make them know who I really am letting them know that I know who they are, destroy Eggman's new creation, and they will no longer have a princess to help guide or strategize their attacks." Tails smiled "Now after this entire trauma how will the 'idea' of a 'freedom fighter' exist?"

"It won't, except for Sonic. He's their weapon."

"Well, I'll need to cripple that weapon, won't I?" Tails shut of the computer with a smile "What can they do to stop me?"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any Sonic characters, SEGA and Archie do.

The night was young and a troubled fox was hard at work. Every hut was dark and now the happy city looked gloomy. Miles 'Tails' Prower sat with a thick blanket over him to block out the light of the candle. He was careful not to turn the fabric he had on fire as he wrote on the dirt ground his plan to steal the emeralds in the sacred tree.

He finished the drawing and looked over it, trying to find a scenario in which the plan would fail. He blew out the candle and pushed the blanket off him and the dark night flew like water around him, cool and refreshing night air. He hopped up and creped to the door. It slowly opened and creaked as he looked in. Sonic lay in his bed asleep. "_Oh… it would be so easy killing him right now, but then it wouldn't as much fun as my master plan._"

The fox pried his eyes off the hedgehog and opened the front door. A cool breeze brushed in. The fox looked over to Sonic who shivered and rolled over, but didn't wake up. The fox sighed and walked out.

Tails flew up and hovered onto the roof top and jumped one to the other in till he reached the last house near the sacred tree. He kept looking for the guards he knew were there, but all he saw was the painted color of black everywhere "_MAN! That armor is really useful at night. I need to consider it._"

The fox flew up and landed on a branch above the entrance. He took a deep breath and flew slowly down up to the point where he was just above the entrance. He turned on his watch which gave off a high pitched frequency, he had mufflers on his ears, but the unfortunate guards didn't. They covered their ears and shut their eyes tightly as if they were about to explode. This made it relatively easy for the fox to sneak past them, and as he went down the stairs he shut off the sound.

The guards opened their eyes and ears looking around for the source of the noise. They dismissed it as one of Eggman's stupid creations.

Miles walked down the stairs with his hand upon the wall waiting for the light at the end, but it seemed to take longer. The fox was starting to get nervous. He took a step expecting it to touch another step, but instead it hit the floor at the exact level where his foot was. Shock went through out his body, but it quickly departed. Apparently the lights go out when its night time, this changes his plan helpful and not at the same time.

The fox pulled out his watch and turned it on, providing a reasonable light. He walked up to a root and pushed. Nothing happened. "_**I don't have time for this**__!_"

The fox spun his tails angrily and cut all the roots with one big jump up. They fell allowing the young man to continue. He walked up to the symbol Sally had pushed during the day and copied the young princess. The symbols making a circle slide out and the fox turned it as if it was a combination lock. After he was done he shoved the stone back into place and the symbols twirled to its normal position and the box opening lifted and the light of the chaos emeralds casted outward.

The fox was excited and jumped "Yes!" and quickly covered his mouth. After a long pause that was completely uncomfortable the fox relaxed, no one had heard him.

He slowly walked toward the four stones and inspected them. There seemed to be no mechanism for a trap, but that did not mean there was none. He touched one and the energy flew into his fingers, up his arm, along his spinal cord and into his brain which relaxed it. HE has such a headache that kept bugging him ever since he kept thinking about his master plan, just to stay in a good mood so he would not go off on Sonic, he will do that in the morning.

The fox breathed out warmly as if he just sat in a hot tub after a long day of working out. He took them, somehow knowing nothing would happen, but it didn't close this time. He mentally slapped himself. He walked over to the next symbol and pushed it. The wall slightly went in and the wall box closed. The fox turned and skipped out of there. "_I got them. I got them. They'll going to wish they were dead by the time I get through with them._"

The fox silently laughed. He put his mufflers again and pushed his watch causing the guards to cover their ears again. Tails tiptoed out and flew up to a building and turned off his device. He heard one of the guards say angrily "Will that Eggman stop doing that?!"

Tails quickly ran across the roof tops and then did an impressive cartwheel off the last and landed right in front of his front door. He was really in a good mood. The small fox opened the door and gasped, right in front of him stood Sonic out of bed, with his arms crossed, and angered look.

Tails' ears drooped against his head as he nervously twiddled his fingers "What are you doing out, Tails?"

"I… was only taking a walk around Knothole. I like a peaceful walk."

"What's in the bag?" Sonic added in a monotone, almost threatening like.

"Food and water just in case I wished to take a longer hike." The fox cleverly lied.

Sonic then reached out as if to take it and the fox cringed trying to quickly think up a reason he would take the emeralds, but there was no way out of that. He then felt a pat on the head as Sonic said "You could have waked me and asked, I wouldn't have mind. Heck, I would have joined ya. I like a peaceful walk, too… actually more of a peaceful run. I have a hard time keeping still, one of the reasons I wake up early."

Tails looked up at his ex-hero in shock. He wasn't expecting that. The hedgehog gave him a thumbs up and then jumped in his own bed, covered himself with the blue blankets, and fell asleep almost instantly. The fox wiped the beads sweet off his head. That was a close one. He entered his room and looked in his bag. The emeralds shined into his eyes and glee flew out him "_Now that stupid 'hog' will regret what he did with me, and… I think I'll add more to my plan. Who knows? It might be better if I make 'his' life a living hell._"

Tails smiled and lay on the ground. He would need some sleep, for tomorrow he will break the hedgehog hero.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**" Eggman's computers were going wild and the doctor was having trouble keeping up with the pace. Sally, Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor ran into the room after the doctor called them about an emergency.

Before they said anything, Eggman turned and nearly screamed "Heat signatures say there is nothing, scanners says there is something, radar says there's nothing, AND MOTION DETECTORS SAYS THERE IS SOMETHING!"

"Well, where's the tie breaker!"

"Zip it hedgehog, there is one more scanner, but it is a long process." A computer beeped softly and the doctor turned "And it says there is nothing."

"What was it?" Sally asked trying to look around the giant man with no prevail, but Rotor helped her "It's a chaos emerald scanner. It scans for anything that involves the powers of a/or more chaos emeralds."

"Would dis be a bad time to mentio' the part that ze Tails is lookin' happier than usual?"

"Ah don't think so, sugar."

Sally shook her head "He might have had a good dream and is memorizing it."

Bunnie and Antoine only crossed their arms in response. Sonic ran outside (jogged in his perspective.) and looked up and around. "What's up? Hee, hee." Tails landed next to Sonic.

"If that's supposed to be a joke of why I'm looking up, this is a bad time."

"Actually, it's The best time."

Sonic slowly looked at the fox as he realized "_Wait! This would be the first time he ever looked or acted happy around me._" As this thought dug deeper and deeper he saw the innocent smile turn an unpleasant twist. It was more like a psycho smile, as if it came from hell. Sonic's eyes widened as soon as the others came out.

"Sonic, why are you staring at Tails like that." Sally was stunned at Sonics actions.

Tails smile grew more sinister "Yah, Sonic. Tell the "pretty lady" why you are staring at me like that." The fox leaned forward and whispered quietly so only the hedgehog could hear as he pointed at him "You do love her, don't cha?"

Suddenly a loud screech of electricity was heard and five giant ships appeared above the city, they have left cloaking mode. Robots, the size of the creatures below, fell and landed hard on the ground pointing guns everywhere. One of the giant silver robots smashed into the earth but just stood there, and a robot with a shape of a dog crashed into the ground sending dirt everywhere.

Sonic's shock was instant and Tails took that to his advantage. He tackled the hero and wrapped his tails around his right leg and pulled in different directions. There was a loud crack and Sonic screamed in agony.

Sally and the others stared at the fox, that now kicked Sonic in the head, had no smile but an angered face full of fury and fire. This side showed darkness as if hell now lived in the fox. Sonic had tears running down his face as his leg's pain increased, but soon his brain activated and it began to numb out.

Tails kicked the speed demon again and tears fell down his face as all the pain Sonic gave him was being put into the strikes. Miles jumped up and landed on the hedgehog's damaged leg harming it more and causing the hero to scream. Sally was the first to snap out of it and shoved Tails off the crying hero.

Tails didn't fight, his crying made him tired for some reason, but the attacks on the hedgehog required no additional energy. Sally lightly rubbed the broken leg to find five different places the bones were cracked. Sally looked at the fox as he began to regain his composer.

Tails stepped to the side and in a musical note sang "Sur-prriiiiiiise."

"YOU BETRAYED US!?"

"HA! No. I was never with you."

Sally growled "You were spying on us."

"Bingo was his name-o." Tails did not have a musical voice this time.

"What did he promise you? Your life?"

"HEE! Is MEEE!" A platform floated down and the fox stepped up onto it. It rose up and the fox put on a black coat and hat and then said in a voice not his own that everyone knows "its allllll entertainment. Remember that "Sonic"!?"

Sonic's mouth fell open as he shook his head and his eyes went blank like he was being hypnotized "No-no-no. You can't be him."

"Why can't I. Too young? You of all people should know Hedgehog. I am smarter than a normal person." The fox lifted his satchel "And thank-you for these emeralds, princess." Sally snapped her head toward the tall tree where the emeralds used to be "I have never heard of them before, but they will serve as a helpful tool and study practice."

A flash of red and the satchel was taken, Knuckles rummaged through it only to toss it down angrily. "Do you honestly think I was that stupid?" The fox scoffed.

A metal fist collided to the back of the echidna's skull and he flew up against a tree that snapped and fell directly upon him. A black robot with two yellow stripes on each of its sides stepped out of the shadows. It looked buff and strong, yet the same height of Sonic.

Tails the fox pulled out another satchel and gave it to a legless robot who then flew up to one of the ships "I also must thank-you Sally for telling me the locations of the other cities. Those need to go though."

The fox twirled his fingers and four ships flew off in different directions leaving one behind. Miles watched them go with a smile. He then snapped his fingers. The robots on the ground lunged at people, but Tails was too busy watching his ships fly away to notice. Bunnie was able to duck an oncoming kick and then stand up flipping the robot on the ground so that Antoine could stab it in the head, but the sword bounced off and was bent while the robot remained intact. It got up, grabbing the coyote causing him to scream as he was tossed into Bunnie.

Sally pulled out a small gun, that Eggman built her, and shot it at the robot's head causing an explosion. EE-1 walked out of the doctors hut and began to charge the powerful EMP, but then Tails got everyone's attention as he brought out a microphone "Nice creation Eggman, but what does this button, that I have, do?"

The fox pushed it and the robot shook and then blew up sending fragments everywhere. Some Freedom Fighters were scared as it was undoubtedly true to the fact they were not going to win. So they ran, the rest remained even though only one robot had been taken out of commission.

Sonic spun on the ground and dashed at a robot, he hit it, but it only tripped and fell. Sally shot that one and it was soon destroyed. Sonic soon did the same to the dog robot and it tripped and fell exploding. The hero laid there looking up at Tail with a cocky smile, but the foxes 'Ohhhhh!' expression spoke to the hedgehog as a 'I wouldn't have done that if I were you.'

Sonic looked at the fallen dog robot as the pieces all reconnected into two other robots. Tails watched as the horrified hedgehog look surprised, the fox soaked up the image as best as he could, like dried paper in a river. The face Sonic made was delightful: pupils fell into small dots, his hair stood up, sweat built up on the face, and Tails could smell the fear as he took a deep breath in.

Sally gave up on the robots and shot at Tails. He wasn't expecting that, but his black robot with the yellow strips jumped and took the hit. It landed with scorch marks and smoke bellowing from its chest, but otherwise wasn't even fazed.

The chipmunk was, once again, amazed at theses robots protection, and even though the robot was a hundred feet away it suddenly zoomed forward, grabbed the blaster's barrel, and crushed it. Sally was so surprised her hand tensed and pulled the trigger. The gun exploded like golden flames, burning her hand. She dropped it and somehow didn't scream as the burnt hand stung like the dickens. She grabbed her wrist that was directly below the burn. "Wait! I thought I put you in command while I was gone?"

The robot crushed its fist into another thick robotic hand "Yes, but a good general must come to his master's service and protection. What would have happened to you if I decided to remain behind?"

Tails smiled "Well thank you."

"A pleasure to serve you, Master."

Tails was laughing hard at all the faces and people running into the forest blindly. There was a camera droid behind him taking video of the whole fight. Soon four additional gigantic smoke clouds built up from where the extra cities were. Sally looked where they were and tears formed. How could she tell this evil menace where they were? Knothole's huts were now on fire and crumbling. The four ships returned and more robots came in as back-up. The princess knew there was no hope and ordered "RETREAT!" Everyone didn't argue. Knuckles grabbed Sonic and ran. Sally was about to follow, but robots suddenly landed right in front of her. She ducked from their grabs and ran the other way, closely followed by the enemy.

The others were finally in the clearing and Knuckles put Sonic down who turned to the forest expecting Sally to pop out any second, but nothing happened. Suddenly fear crippled his mind as he remembered the fox's whispering in a malevolence voice "'You do love her, don't cha?'" Tails had found that out, revealing an inevitable weakness that the fox could use to crush him. And the whole world stopped along with his heart as Sonic the Hedgehog heard a high pitched scream that sounded exactly like Sally Acorn.

Sally dodged one of the robots as they reached for her. Still gripping her burnt, right hand she jumped down a small hole that she knew would turn around and head the other direction underground.

Once she flew out, Sally stumbled and fell on her face. Fear was cracking at the surface, threatening to come out. Horror was causing her to run blindly where Sonic and the others ran off to. Suddenly a large metal hand swung at her from behind a tree, and before she could do anything her face collided with it causing her to flip upside down. As her body continued to fly forward, while her head was inches off the ground, another robot caught her foot.

Sally lurched forward, but swayed side to side limply "_Tails somehow planned this._" The princess beted.

There was giggling in the air and the five year old fox gently landed in front of the upside down princess. He knelt down to look at her in the face "Tsk, tsk. Sally, Sally. I was expecting more of a fight." Sally clenched her fists trying to look intimidating. The fox only slapped her breaking the shell of courage and releasing terror throughout her body. She twitched and turned tears fell off her forehead as she shivered, but she gave up and only swayed there, crying.

The fox smiled and threw off his hat "That isn't needed now that my face is out." Tails then pulled out the red chaos emerald "This will be very helpful in the future Acorn. So I- OWWW!"

The chipmunk summoned up all her daring to spit in the fox's eye. The fox dropped the emerald only to be picked up by a robot that it landed by. "Why you little-."

"Calling me little, huh?"

"Well from what I'm looking down upon. The little bug here looks very small." The fox was standing as he continued to rub his eye. Sally, even though was upside down, crossed her arms tear stains were on her head. Tails then patted the robot that had her and it raised her. Then the machine grabbed her arms and began to shove them together. Sally's vision blurred, but the last thing she remembered was the evil smile of the twin tailed fox. She screamed as hard as she could, but there was a loud snap and the lifeless body of the chipmunk fell, and Tails the fox watched it fall to the ground.

Sonic, through the huge amounts of pain, stood up and ran as fast as he could to the scream. He tripped and fell, but then just crawled with his hands and feet. The body of Sally was in his sights and he picked up his crawling pace. He reached her and sat up. He gently lifted the head of the corps and began to cry "Come on, Sal. Come on. You can't be dead. You can-ckk." His voice cracked and tears fell down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Soon his friends who escaped with him, Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, Eggman, Knuckles, and Antoine came to the scene. Everyone's face was emotionless, besides the broken hedgehog. He tilt his head forward almost touching the body of the princess "Sally, ple-please. Come out of it. Please. I-I-… I never told you."

Tails watched the hedgehog from the monitors and smiled "Now you begin to understand my pain."

The hero bursted out and sobbed hard and curled up with the body. Knuckles pried him off, causing the hedgehog to scream in pain from his leg, arms, head, and heart. Sonic the hedgehog now knew what it was like to lose the most precious thing to him, and now had to say good-bye to the princess, Sally Acorn, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any Sonic characters, they all belong to SEGA and/or Archie.

Sonic sat on a log far away from Knothole with his face in his palms. Tails the "Mysterious Villain", as he use to be called, had indeed destroyed the other cities that were meant for temporary living when scanners went across Knothole. Sonic was in doubt at the fact Sally was dead, even though she was crushed by a giant robot.

Eggman had a miniature computer which was scanning Sally's DNA for the millionth time. It came up saying the same thing the others said 'Sally Acorn, princess of Mobius.' "See Sonic, SEE!" Eggman shoved the wrist computer into the tear soaked face.

Sonic still wouldn't believe it and shook his head "Do it again!"

"SONIC! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO-!"

Bunnie, who was trying to comfort the Hedgehog gave the fat man a glare "Wha' I think he means Sonic is tha' Sally is gone and instea' of moping around ya shou' avenge her."

Sonic still had his face planted on his palms tears dropping between the cracks of his fingers. Eggman scanned the speed demon's leg and pulled up the x-rays "Sonic. Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. Poor, stupid Sonic."

The hedgehog's ears quivered. Amy came up and almost yelled "What's wrong with my Sonic."

Eggman smiled "Your Sonic?"

"TELL ME YOU FAT DOCTOR BEFORE I HAVE TO-!"

"OKAY! Okay! Sonic's leg was only broken in five places when Tails attacked him. Now that he ran on it to 'save' the poor princess he made it worst. Bruises and more, but when he tripped it made even more cracks. He won't be able to run."

Antoine stopped pacing and jumping almost every time he thought he heard something "Wha do you mean? That ze hedgehog, our greatest weapon against ze Mysterious Villain, will not be able to proo-form?"

"Yes, bone head! Sonic can't fight without the use of a leg." Knuckles blurted out. Antoine looked at the echidna with much dislike.

Eggman turned to Knuckles "Knuckles, Sally told Tails about your island and the Master Emerald. I'd advise you to go there and hide it before Tails gets there."

Rotor was surprised "How do you know what Sally did?"

"Because Tails told Sally thank-you for telling everything about the chaos emeralds. Of course the Master Emerald will be brought up."

Knuckles looked as if he was going to freak out "I… Need… To… Go…"

Eggman waved him off "Yes, yes. Go! Also tell the Master Emerald to turn off the chaos emeralds when you get there."

Knuckles ran off. Unexpectedly Antoine shrieked "NOW VE HAVE ONE LESS PERSON TO HELP US!"

"Wha is the matter with ya, shuga? You have become more jumpy ever since Tails attacked."

"Vell. Vith Tails you'll never know iv he will suddenly strike once more."

Eggman sniggered "I think he's was a coward before, but since Tails has shaken the boundaries of trust and safety he has become more paranoide."

"No. Not true."

"It sounds like you Ant." Sonic looked up, his appearance looked most unpleasant. He had bagged eyes with droopy eyes as if he was about to fall asleep and his face looked ghostly pale. His once shinning green eyes dimmed to a green smudge. He looked as if he was someone but Sonic the Hedgehog, maybe only a ghost of a strange hedgehog.

Eggman turned and began to walk away "Where are you going Eggman."

The doctor turned to look at the pink hedgehog "I'm going to go look for some metal and a power source to make something to help with Sonic's leg. You should all come with me. I have a secret base."

Sonic leaned against Antoine and Bunnie "Yah- OWW! WATCH IT!..." Antoine smiled guiltily "But if he took all your designs and stuff wouldn't he know of the base?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't expect us to go into the heart of the beginning."

Whatever color Sonic's face had it left "You-your joking."

"Why would I be joking?"

"That place is guarded by tons of robots. We couldn't get out of there without at least one trying to kill us."

"Yes, and that is why he wouldn't expect us to go there, because we are afraid of it and he knows it. That is the reason he attacked at the heart of our hope, Knothole. With it gone people will lose hope because we were the only group that had gone up against this evil and actually won."

"Vou mean there are more?"

"Yes, but with Sally gone, Sonic's broken leg, and Knothole destroyed, no one will side with us."

"Don't count on it, fatty."

They all turned to see a bruised up hedgehog who was limping at them. He had grey fur, blue bracelets, blue shoes, and yellow eyes. "My name is Silver and I come from the future."

Everyone was surprised "Why do you looked so beat up?" Amy chimed.

"Time travel is difficult when the time I come from is when I'm supposed to be dead."

"What?!"

"In the future you never beat Tails, the fox enacts his revenge and finally kills Sonic."

Eggman looked at Sonic "Revenge?"

Sonic shrugged "Maybe he's angry at the world and it doesn't help about the fact that I keep saving it." He lied trying to keep his ego. "_Why am I still lying? I have nothing to lose anymore._"

"Well whatever the cause is, Tails kills Sonic with a very powerful machine of destruction. It was so powerful that no damage could be inflicted upon it that anyone knows of, I don't think even Tails knows. I should know. I fought it, but it was impossible."

Sonic's eyes grew big "The chaos emeralds."

"The what?"

"He must have them all if you have no idea what they are."

"I know what they are, I just thought it was a myth." Silver crossed his arms as he continued "I also can get you guys to the city fast without notice."

"How?! Without Sonic's speed not even he could get there like that." Eggman was doubting this 'rodent'.

Silver smiled "With a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Magic will come and carry us home."

"HHOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOW?!"

"Are you getting hurt or are you impatient?" Silver giggled at his joke, but then gave a serious face as he closed his eyes "Don't talk to me. I have to really concentrate in my weak state."

Silver growled and a blue light surrounded everybody like water flowing like a small stream. Soon they began to float up. Eggman was shocked "Telekinesis?! That power is not suppose to exist."

"Zip it fat one, before I drop you."

Silver then flew up with the group not far behind. He then carried them all the way to the city in the clouds, there was not much sightseeing in the weather like puffy fog. They had passed a huge war ship that defiantly had Tails on it and where Sonic believes held Sally.

Eggman told Silver where to go and once they landed. Their transporter walked a few steps "I think I see a black hole." and fainted right in front of them.

Eggman crossed his arms and shook his head "Pathetic." But the doctor carried him anyways.

They opened a metal door and walked in. The doctor pointed over at a corner and Amy ran over to it. She then pulled a lever and started a generator causing lights turned on. Eggman set Silver on a small bed he had as everyone looked around the room. Tails definitely knew about the place, robot parts were shattered everywhere, as well as paper and extra metal. Eggman picked up a puzzle box, but then reeled in surprise "How the-? Only I could figure out this box. Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" Eggman jumped onto his belly searching the floor.

"Phew. It was before he knew of these." Eggman lifted a chaos emerald. A white one. Amy, Antoine, and Bunnie were excited "Now all we have to do is get the other two and prevent Tails from getting them."

Bunnie continued it "An' Sonic will be safe."

Amy then finished "Saving the future."

"As long as that two tailed freak gets the death penalty."

Eggman and the others looked at Sonic in astonishment. The Doctor gained control over himself "Sonic. You can't give a five year old boy the death penalty. That is too severe for a little kid, and I thought you grew to like him."

"Fine if no one will. I'll kill the monster myself."

"Eguh. SONIC! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! What happened with the Sonic we knew?"

"He died with Sally Acorn." Sonic didn't smile, his fire had returned but on its highest fume that not even water could extinguish. The blaze scared Eggman, but unbeknownst to them Tails had a plan to quench the flame like an ocean of never ending water.

Miles 'Tails' Prower, a two tailed evil genius, was pacing around in a circle looking into a container. Then stopped to turn and look at another one. The fox smiled and shook his head "The Hedgehog will not know what'll hit him next."

A robot that just sat there which was just made out of only gold and skinny "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this will help my plan against the hedgehog."

"I'm lost. What was the main idea of the plan?"

"To make Sonic feel every wound physically put on me." The fox growled.

"So. The breaking leg part was to destroy what he loves to do, the killing Sally was to destroy what he loved most, the you betraying them is betraying his trust, and now you plan on doing more? Why? This is going too far."

"When did you get a heart?"

"Someone has to have one here."

Miles stopped and glared at the robot as if he wanted to destroy it "How did you know what all the attacking meant any ways?"

"Well, when you saved your back ground and past into One it actually went to me." The fox stopped pacing and looked at his robot surprised "You broke his leg so he couldn't enjoy what he activity he loved to do like when he destroyed the plane, you never enjoyed creating another thing again. When you killed Sally, you took his most loved one like the plane once more, which was your most favorite creation since it was your first greatest success. The betray trust is when he 'acted' like he liked the creation, but unexpectedly he attacked doing everything so quickly, like what you did. I think he got the picture."

"No. No, no, no, no, NO! He doesn't want to commit suicide like when I tried."

"You mean the part when your natural instincts took over and saved you, you should be thankful."

"THANKFUL?! I SHOULD BE THANKFUL AT THE FACT THAT EVERYONE HATES ME, AND WHEN I WANTED IT TO END MY BODY DECIDED THAT I… I SHOULD… STILL LIVE SO I CAN LIVE IN HELL A BIT LONGER? THANKFUL FOR THAT?!"

"This isn't hell."

"WELL IT SURE FEELS LIKE IT!" Tails' eyes were turning into waterfalls as the faucet in his eyes turned on, going "drip, drip" as tear by tear struck the ground. The robot who was trying to save the fox from internal torment that will soon be greater if he doesn't stop soon watched as pity swallowed the robot. The robot may have been created to be a heartless advisor, but it somehow got a heart of gold like his armor.

"Look… Adjutor. Just forget about the- my past file."

"You might as well call me Seven, sir. Every other robot does."

Tails reeled his head back "Why?"

"Because I have an uncanny way to be lucky. I suddenly malfunction and dodge something, I notice something and move from a position where I would have been crushed, etcetera, etcetera."

Tails rubbed his eyes "Whatever. I don't even want to know how that's possible. I need to focus on Sonic."

Seven shrugged, he did not want to be dissected to see how his luck was with him "What revengeful thing do you plan on doing next?"

"Giving him false hope, and then shoving it down, but harder than what he did to me."

"Like the killing Sally thing?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Hmph." The fox tilted his head to the side with a small smile as if trying to be cute.

The golden robot looked confused, but then blurted out "WHAT!? Your- but- that's crazy! You call that worst? That's mucho worst."

"Good."

"No, not good. Why not use your file as evidence to your past assaults. There's enough proof to send everyone to jail, even Sonic."

"What judge would accept a two tailed fox that **NO ONE** likes?"

"Maybe if you took it before attacking they would have tried it, maybe if you didn't kill Sally she would have helped-."

"THE KINGDOM OF MOBIUS TURNED A BLIND EYE AWAY FROM ME AND THE ATTACKS. WHY SHOULD I LET HER OFF WHEN SHE DIDN'T HELP…" The fox grabbed his throat as he swallowed softly. All the yelling is giving him a gigantic soar throat "…me?"

"It says on the records that Green Hill told the kingdom that no assaults or any crime were being afflicted."

"No! Not true. Making it up."

"Face the facts-."

"**The facts are lying.**"

"Maybe they aren't and you are just too stubborn to accept that."

Miles cringed and tight as he could to stop shacking. What was he feeling? Rage? Sorrow? Joy? Depression? A combination? He didn't know. He cried harder, but still trying to gain control. "Master, let it go. It will only get worst. Crying was meant to help let it go. So Let. It. GO!"

"NO!" He didn't care if his throat hurt at that. He will not let it go. Not in till the hog paid for what he did to Tails.

Miles rubbed his face and in a voice almost like a whisper and a cracking voice, like he was crying, said "Just, sniff, get the stinkin chaos emeralds. I ne-need them."

The fox stormed off to his room crying. Seven the robot felt bad for his master. Though he disagreed, he had to obey him. He walked up to one of the canisters and whispered "Master… don't do this. Sonic may as well feel your pain this instant. But as much as that thought sounds right, I know it is wrong. The hedgehog will never feel what you have and will."

The robot walked away from the canister that will utterly destroy Sonic's insides. Tails was in his room, and thanks to the fact he was use to sleeping on the floor, lying on the ground, but this time he was crying his heart out. Why did life have to pick on him?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA and Archie.

Sonic the Hedgehog stood over Miles 'Tails' Prower's dead body, whom he had killed by accident. He added too much pressure that the young fox's neck couldn't stand he guesses. But Sonic was not going to accept the fact of what he had done. He kept checking the pulse, breathing, his reflexes, yet NONE OF THEM SHOWED THE FOX WAS STILL ALIVE. He became desperate. He lowered his head and his ear connected to the corpse's chest. He couldn't hear the pulse either.

"COME ON! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU. STOP FAKING IT!" but no one could be that good at faking it, could there? Sonic paced back and forth "_He has got to be using some chemical that lowers his heart rate so I can't hear it, and lower his breathing. Nothing else could explain it._"

Sonic, with shaky hands, lifted the fox's head off the ground knowing one way if he had killed the fox. He rubbed the back of the body's neck. His hand ran over a sudden bump that was a little sharp, like bone that was cracked out of its original place. Sonic panicked "_Come on, Tails. COME ON! Your suppose to be better than Eggman a little hand crushing your neck couldn't kill you._" Sonic rubbed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks "_But you were really young and your body wasn't as strong as mine or Egghead's. I CURSE MYSELF! WHY DID I HAVE TO KILL A FIVE YEAR OLD FOX WHO I TORMENTED JUST FOR MY OWN GREED?_"

A noise came from behind him and Antoine was limping toward him. Sonic quickly blocked the body. "_I can't believe I'm still trying to protect my reputation._" He thought before he quickly asked "What's wrong, Ant?"

"You lef' me with a 'noying robot that I accidently slit when it was about to impale me with its claws. Then it fell on me leg and now is throbbing."

Sonic now felt really bad "_Shoot. Why does have to be me making huge mistakes?_ Look, Ant. Go back to Eggman and the others to get rest. I'll go on alone."

Antoine nodded, he wasn't about to complain. He turned and limped back. Sonic then shoved the body out of his way and ran on "I guess now I have to find Sally."

He ran into a huge room and there was a canister in the middle completely white. Sonic messed with the controls and it opened slowly. The stress, impatience, and suspense were almost killing the hero, but he set them to the side as best as he could. Sally's body was laying in a round tube that actually look comfortable. Sonic then yanked the glass of and the crash woke the sleeping chipmunk up. She first shot her eyes wide open and sat strait up. She then rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Sally then looked up at Sonic who was smiling "Hey there sleeping bueaty. Mind hurrying it up, we are on a time table here."

Sally was shocked at his appearance "Whuh-what? I thought that Ta-the fox- well Tails killed me."

"Well, he didn't. He probably kept you for dirty reasons."

"A five year old? You have got to be kidding me."

There was a huge BOOOM and Alpha One the black robot stood there looking extremely angered. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"_Oh, no!_" Sonic looked at it with a sweating, scared appearance.

"You killed my master."

"No I did-."

"SAVE YOUR BREATH HOG! THERE ARE CAMMERAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. IT SAW YOU BREAKING HIS NECK YOU MURDERER. WHAT TYPE OF HERO DOES THAT? A VIGILANTE, THAT'S WHAT. NO HERO WOULD KILL A FIVE YEAR OLD!" The robot then pounded the ground vibrating it so roughly that Sonic fell onto his back. Sally only laid back down in the canister. She was too tired to fight the super robot.

Sonic got up and ran at it. He spun dashed it, but he forgot that Tails' most powerful robots had special armor that could withstand his attack. He bounced right off and kissed a wall. The robot was not surprised and marched to the hedgehog. He lifted him and threw him against the canister. It flew off its hinges and smashed into the door sending both Sonic and Sally down the corridor. Sonic was the first to regain his composer and as he landed on his legs, caught Sally, and ran as fast as he could to his escape hole, but Alpha One was just as fast. He caught up and punched the blue blur in the head.

The hedgehog passed the hole and slammed into the metal wall denting it, Sally was dropped a few feet away from him and the robot picked her up by the neck "Maybe you'll like it when I break her puny, little neck."

Sally tried to breath, but the robot's strong arm made it impossible and he was only implying more presser by the second.

"NO!" Sonic, from his laying down position, shot forward in his spin dash and collided with the machine. The robot didn't expect that and freed the princess, and even though Sonic bounced off he was expecting it. He grabbed Sally and kicked as hard as he could at the robot propelling him toward the bent wall, but the robot still had a good reaction. Alpha One lifted his leg and kicked Sonic, luckily not Sally, and propelled him even faster at the wall. They ripped through it and both Sonic and Sally fell more than a thousand feet in the air.

Eggman saw them crash trough the wall and tried to beam them up, but he wasn't able to lock onto them. A red flash and Sonic stopped falling; he looked down to see if he still had Sally who was looking even further down at how far they would have fallen. Sonic looked up to see "Knuckles? How- why-?"

"Not now. We need to get out of here. The fleet is coming." Knuckles continued to glide.

Eggman took the slow paced glide to his advantage and beamed them aboard his ship. He then shot the blast he had ready at the ship. There was a huge explosion and the ship fell down into the crashing waters below.

The metal doors opened and Amy, Eggman, Silver (Not really), Antoine, and Bunnie were all surprised to see Princess Sally laying on the ground panting.

"Prinzzes?" Antoine blurted out.

Sally looked up "Hey Antoine."

"But- what about- your dead body, the DNA match, what?" Eggman was spluttering out in confusion.

"You're asking me? I woke up about a few minutes ago, I don't remember much."

Sonic helped her up. He was glad that she was still alive.

Alpha One the black robot stomped into a room and bowed at a chair facing away from him. "Sir, your plan had succeeded. He will no longer be a nuisance."

The figure behind the chair only nodded with its chin resting on a hand. "But get this. He killed."

The chair wipped around and Miles 'Tails' Prower sat there with his blue eyes wide opened. "He what?"

"He killed the fake you."

"You mean you?"

The black robot transformed and shortened everything and into Tails appearance "Yes. He broke the neck. Luckily I was able to play dead with a fake broken neck."

Tails twirled around in his chair "Well, this will certainly help with my plan. Attempted to kill me? Sonic? Wow. He is really going overboard."

"He took Sally too."

"Heh. The robot? My perfect design of 'Princess' Sally? HA!"

The fox turned on a screen and whatever Sally saw he did. She was now being introduced to Silver. "The GPS will help me find them no matter where they go. Too bad they left the real Sally's body in the forest."

Another canister stood there and it opened. The dead body of Sally laid in it. "Thanks to my freezer here I will be able to save her skin and mind before they will become permanently destroyed."

"Wait! Didn't you kill her?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean kill her, I meant nock her out and leave a fake her there. The robots misinterpreted my plan. Partly my fault as usual. I think if I can bring her back for real I can really break the hedgehog more than before. Especially when he'll doubt it is her in till it's too late. More fun for me, ha, ha. Also how I was able to make the robot with such perfect detail. After they figure out that Sally is a fake there trust will fall like bricks in water just like mine on that cursed island."

Alpha One nodded, he liked this plan.

Chapter 8 done. Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to make it clear that Sonic never really did kill Tails, Tails didn't want to be in there when they attacked so that he would not sustain an injury. Lucky him, but now he can use his 'death' to his advantage. Sonic is crushed with the fact that he had 'killed' someone though he never knew he never did.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA and Archie. Sorry if I freaked you out anthonysea, but yes, Tails is alive. He is not going to die in this story. Now we know that Tails can make robots that look exactly like the real thing. Sally-bot looks like Sally and Alpha One can look like Tails himself if he wanted, but why is Tails keeping Sally's body. To experiment?

Miles Tails Prower was watching the screen in front of him. Now that he was 'dead' he has to stop making robots to make Sonic think that he actually murdered someone. That would be catastrophic for a 'hero' of Mobius. Tails couldn't wait to make the hog squirm. Seven came in with a needle and set it down upon a table "You know, with the lights on it would be healthier for your eyes, master."

"My soul cries out in vengeance. My eyes only will prevent me from my goal."

"What type of talk is that?" The lights flickered on causing Tails to fly out of his seat in surprise.

The small fox rubbed his hurt eyes at the brightness. "See, your eyes are use to the dark so much that it will confuse them when you look at a screen that is on."

"First of all, that made no sense. Secondly, what makes you think that is correct?"

"Just a guess. I thought it was a good one. If I was wrong tell me how it was wrong."

"Figure it out yourself you stupid robot." Tails sat back in his chair "What I don't get is, how can a hedgehog get telekinesis?"

"Genetic mutation, like Sonic and yo-well Amy, knuckles-."

"I already heard the 'you'. Genetic mutation does not offend me so you can refer to me like that. Don't keep using it though, it'll get old."

"Yes Genetically mutated master."

"It just got old."

Seven only giggled. Then walked up to the canister Sally's dead body was in. It opened up and the robot took the needle he brought and stuck it in the princess' arm and injected a white liquid into her. The skin on the dead body became brighter and more clearer than its usual clay, pale look. "This serum won't work forever sir. Soon even this won't stop the process and soon the chipmunk will be permanently dead."

"Yah, don't care."

Seven only left the room after that and soon after the door closed behind him, Tails turned to the canister with Sally "_About to die? She's already dead. Wait! Ohhh, he meant permanently. Why does he think I care?_"

The fox couldn't help but stare at the dead body's face. It looked innocent and peaceful- STOP! Why was he thinking that?

Miles shook his head as fast as he could. Guilt built up as he realized the monstrous deed he has done. "_Gotta ignore it, gotta ignore it._" He turned back to the screen "What I don't get is they say this 'Silver' is from the future and has telekinesis. I'll need to ask him some things."

He typed into his computer and commanded the robot to ask Silver his questions.

(For those who were wondering how Silver is alive, THIS is when it is explained to everyone)

Sally stared at Silver who, now, began to fidget. "_Why is she staring at me? STOP IT WOMAN! ITS FREAKIN' ME OUT!_ Do you need something your 'highness?'"

Sally only shook her head "Not really, but what I don't get is if you had died in the future yet you are here, how is that possible?"

Eggman turned his captain chair around "Yes. That part has always puzzled me too. How is it Silver?"

Everyone turned to the hedgehog. Silver looked around as if pleading "Well… I-I don't know. I just- well- got here."

"Inform us the procedures of your forthcoming."

"Was that even English?"

"Yes, your just stupid. NOW TALK!"

"About what? My four coming? What is that?"

Eggman rubbed his eyes, well glasses. "Tell us what you last remembered before you came here."

"Was that so hard."

"Speaking to an imbecile is hard."

"A wha-?"

"JUST ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION!"

"OKAY! OKAY! As long as blood is not involved." The silvery hedgehog sighed "I remembered my last encounter with the Invincible Robot. I could only describe it as if it were demon like. It was always smoking around so the details were fuzzy. Sometimes it would look like lava from a volcano, sometimes a demon. The last encounter was lava. It had a energy blast powering up in its mouth and as it was about to fire I saw several dots circling the inside of its mouth. Hoping it was a weakness I yanked them out. Fortunately it was a weakness and I was able to dislodge one. It fired but the sudden yank caused it to point at the ground. Tired from my fight with it that lasted hours the blast's wind knocked me down. I felt the ground shake and thud as it walked toward me and I grabbed the closest solid object I could to prepare myself for the pain, because I knew it was about to stomp on me. I then remembered the tale of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' who was the only one who was able to fight the 'Mysterious Stranger' with much success. I wished I was with him to prevent the future's destruction and as I opened my eyes I let go of the solid object as everything flashed as did my past with my mom and others. The foot of the giant monster came, but before it hit me, darkness and then the 'BAM' of its foot. I looked down to see its foot come up and saw my lifeless body on the ground, smashed flat. I suddenly 'woke up' and I heard a voice. Sitting up I looked around. I was in a- … forest I guess, since the future had none, then I saw a blue hedgehog and a weird, fat man-."

"HEY!"

"Ops. I forgot he was here."

"Get on with it."

"You really dropped the mood Egghead." Sonic smiled at his joke. Eggman only slapped his own face.

Silver laughed and continued "Well, the pictures in the book show of a blue hedgehog named 'Sonic' and when I heard you guys call him that I thanked my lucky stars. I tried getting to them as fast as I could ,but I was slowing down as the fight still lingered in my tired body. The rest you can figure."

"So, the last encounter with the robot was the nightmare you scared us all to death with."

"Scared to dea-?"

"YOU MADE ME SMASH MY HEAD INTO A COMPUTER SCREEN!" Eggman lost it.

"Oh yah. HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Silver wasn't the only one though. Far away Tails was on the floor laughing. He could see it. Eggman being startled into his computer screen. Hilarious for the fox.

Eggman only turned his chair and mumbled something. Sally only smiled and shook her head. Eggman suddenly, sinisterly, turned his chair around slowly. Silver stopped laughing and the others went silent. What was going on with the doctor.

Eggman leaned in toward Sally as if examining her. Tails started to sweat "_Oh, no. Something went wrong. Egghead is suspicious._" He was right. Something went wrong and Eggman was suspicious.

The doctor rested his round head upon his gloved hand with a strange expression quite unread able as if plotting something no one ever wanted to happen. He suddenly smiled as if he was concerned "Sally….. How do you feel?"

The fake Sally was confused "Huh?"

"How do you feel? You had a terrible cold before you 'died'. You seem to be a lot better."

"Oh yah. I am better." 'Sally' nodded.

Miles slammed his head into his keyboard screaming "No, no, NO, **NO!** SHE WAS NEVER SICK! YOU JUST GAVE YOURSELF AWAY YOU, **IDIOT**!" Seven ran in at this to see if the fox was alright.

Eggman's smile faded and in a tone that expressed hatred he said "I bet!"

The doctor had his hand behind his back which now slowly went to a laser gun under his computer, but Tails luck was quicker "You heard her, Egghead. She's feeling better."

The doctor stopped, and looked up in shock. Sonic, above all people, was siding with the thing that had proved it's self to be a fake. "_Is he so desperate to the fact that the princess is still alive that he is willing to accept a lie that he knows is untrue?_" But the doctor still put his hand down. They needed Sonic, and if he tried to 'kill' 'Sally' that would turn Sonic against them and Tails, making the hedgehog an easier kill.

Eggman nodded, but Bunnie walked up to him "Wha's wrong?"

"You and I both know that Sally was never sick to begin with. Tails has somehow manipulated a robot to look exactly like her to find, steel, and kill us. I have to take us to the abandoned island so he won't find where we actually stay, but that means I have to keep the emerald with me at all times."

Bunnie nodde "I want you to tell the rest to watch their backs with Sally. Go for Silver first. He doesn't kno-."

Sally looked at the hedgehog "Hey Silver. You say you have telekinesis?"

"Silver sat up and nodded with enthusiasm. "Well. Show me."

The grey hedgehog smiled, cracked his knuckles as if he was about to play the piano and then lifted his right hand to a robot Eggman was building recently. Water like energy surrounded it and it came off the ground, an unknowing Silver didn't realize that Sally started up a scan of the energy and the hedgehog himself. Eggman did however and finished his command to her "Too late. She now has the information of telekinesis. With it Tails can counter the effects once he acquires at least six emeralds. Tell Silver anyways, she has a scan of a weak form of his power. We may still need a more powerful form of it."

Sally then sent the information to her master. All Tails needed was one emerald now.

Tails was almost gloating "You are an idiot, Sonic. HA! I love it. Eggman can't do anything to her unless he wants the hedgehog to abandon them. This is going better than I had even hoped. Heh. A luck struck hedgehog. HA, HA, HA! Kiss the metal version, you **HOG**! HA!" Well, is gloating.

Seven shook its head. Tails is going waaaaaay to far. Sonic never pushed the fox's love life like that. Even with destroying the plane. "Why are you doing that sir?"

Miles turned to it "Why? Why am I doing that? Because I can. And because it will make the traitor to his group want to commit suicide. Giving away their secrets to a fake love that he'll soon have to kill, thinking he has killed the orphan that he tormented into the 'Mysterious Villain', blaming himself for the death of Sally, all that will make a man go past the breaking point to the fact he would want to end his life."

"But that's go-."

"THAT'S WHAT HE DID TO ME. I EVEN TRIED TO COMIT SUICIDE YOU STUPID, PILE OF SHRAP METAL. DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO ME?" The fox jumped out of his chair pointing at the hedgehog on the screen, crying.

Seven looked and then at the teared up fox "All I see is a fox who will do anything to get his revenge on ONE, and ONLY ONE, man that he'll even kill those who were willing to become your friends." At the last part he nodded to the dead body in the room.

The fox stared once more at Sally and he flashed back to the point where he gave the order to kill when he meant knockout. He remembered her face full of fear, torment, heart break, sorrow, and doubt upon her face, but yet it was still calm and friendly toward him. Miles fell down on his knees, shoved his eyes into his sockets to block the tears coming into his burning eyes. Holding them made the bottom of his jaw feel as if it was blowing up like a balloon and his ears fell against his skull.

suffering came upon the golden, two tailed, miserable, five year old as his young self came into reality. The death, the breaking, the blaming, all of it came back; all he wanted the most to do was die.

Seven realized this, but knew that what he had said was permanent and will also cause a permanent solution on the fox's behalf. He sat down next to the fox and put its arm around him. This made little comfort, but Miles didn't care. He wanted it all to go away. He wanted his suffering to end. It felt as if the world only born him to play with him, to toy with his life as if he was the board of the game darts. Sudden ache, sudden wound, with each jab of a dart it was getting close to the center, to his heart. And once it stuck it, everything will stop.

Seven pulled out a blueprint and gently laid it upon the trembling fox's lap. He lowered his hands to look "It… won't work… I already tried that." Tails could barley finish the last part before he bursted out once more.

Seven nodded "Yes… you did, but with help-." He raised a chaos emerald and then pointed at the screen where Eggman pulled out his one and only emerald "-you can accomplish great things."

The fox looked at his emerald, then Eggman's with a sad, depressed face he raised his knees up and hugged them and rocked back and forth. His ears were flat and his eyes were leaking faucets he nodded. Seven made a tight squeeze with his hug and said to the fox "You may have tried and fail, but with help, you will accomplish great things, sir."

The robot softly patted the young one's head and placed the emerald in front of the fox. Tails, for the rest of the day, just stared at it without moving from his position, without changing his expression drowning in his own darkness of sin. Seven watched with pity, but quietly closed the door leaving the fox alone, like he always was, is, and always shall be.

Chapter 9 done. Review please, but no dirty language.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any Sonic characters whatsoever, SEGA does as well as Archie. Also I have only one messages about the story so far and is still being revised to the story. If you have an idea about this story I am willing to listen, just keep it clean.

Bunnie had told the others about Sally being a robot, Silver now feels terrible about making matters worse for everyone, and they all were going to meet together from it. Eggman landed his massive ship on a small island full of trees and grass. It very peaceful, kind of makes Eggman sad that he'll have to bring a fight here. The fat doctor turned to Sonic and Sally "Here we are. Just go along the beach and have a talk with the princess while the rest of refuel." Then he thought "_This will help keep Sonic thinking we'll give him time with Sally while that will make Tails think this is our base._"

Sonic nodded "Alright Eggman. That is very kind of you."

"Yes it is. Quite unusual isn't it?" Eggman tried to hint to Sonic.

"Uh, not really. The fighting together might be making you soft."

"Just take the walk, hedgehog."

Sonic smiled and took Sally with him. Eggman heaved a great sigh and the rest of the gain walked up to him "Do we really have to refuel?" Silver didn't know how and this would be bad for them if he tried, he already made it bad enough.

"No! That was so Sonic and Sally think we are doing something. Come out side anyways so if they come back sooner than I think we'll look legit."

Once outside Eggman opened up a hole on the side of his ship "alright. Now we look convincing. Everyone, Do you remember the question I asked Sally?"

Everyone nodded "Well. Her answer. Was it correct?"

Though some were hesitant they all shook his or her head "Well then. You may be wondering why I asked the question. Well, Sally's responses are specific. For example, she does not like the fact that people would laugh at others misfortunes. When all of you laughed when I motioned me hitting my head into my computer, what did she do? Laugh." Eggman was not waiting for an answer.

Amy had her legs crossed "Well she could be just going through a shocked stage, or maybe thinking too much."

"That's why I asked her that question, so you really think that I, Doctor Eggman, would not take into detail about what the princess was going through?"

"Well, you, the 'great' Doctor Eggman, can't do everything. Otherwise Tails the two tailed bastard would be defeated by now."

Eggman curled his fists "Well, then. Would it make you feel better that Sonic is going on a date with Sally, or more specifically a Sally made by TAILS!"

Amy jumped up and pulled out her piko-piko hamer "WATCH IT EGGHEAD!"

"YOU WATCH IT! I'M NOT SONIC OBSESSED, ROSE!"

Amy was about to lunge at him, but Silver pulled her back into her seat and while she tried to fight his powers he said as if he was doing nothing "Well, shouldn't we destroy the robot?"

"No! Even though Sonic would realize it was a robot, he would never forgive us. AS you saw, he took the excuse to say that it is Sally, though he knows it's not. This puts us in danger of Sonic betraying us and going alone and Tails coming after us. I chose Tails coming after us, the reason I landed on this island."

"Di' it use to be ah base?" Bunnie asked. Amy was only screaming at Silver to let her go.

"Yes. It use to be ah base."

"Don't make fun of me accen' docto'."

"I'M NOT! YOUR ACCENTS ONLY GOING INTO MY HEAD!"

"Not mine?" Antoine finaly spoke.

"You don't speak enough Ant." Silver said. He then turned to Amy and made her slap herself. He let go of her as she rubbed the part she had hit herself with with a surprised look.

"Thank you Silver, her yelling was getting on my nerves."

"Oh. I didn't realize you wanted her to stop. I just felt like it. By the way Amy." The pink hedgehog looked at Silver as he turned to her "Stop hitting yourself."

Amy shook with anger as she tensed up. Eggman sneered "Right. Anyways, I want all of you to be ready for an attack at any moment."

Everyone nodded. Eggman suddenly turned to his flying fortress and began to play with it. The group turned to see Sonic and 'Saly' hand in hand walking toward them. The group stood as they approached "Hey, why aren't you guys helping the doc?" Sonic looked confused.

Eggman turned toward him and answered quickly like he knew the answer to it as if it were true "They were waiting for me to give them a final command."

"Oh, so are you done?"

"Yes. We can now set off in case the fox came after us."

"No!" Sally jumped forward.

Eggman turned to her with a raised brow "I beg your pardon?"

"Its just, if he were following us, he would be here by now. Could we at least wait in till tomorrow morning?"

Eggman thought "_Great. The attack will be tomorrow morning or tonight. Great, just great._" He looked at Sonic who no longer was smiling. Then he looked at the hedgehog's leg that had his special technology "_If I say no, Sonic will get angered and may leave the group. DANG IT._ Okay, we can stay the night, the ship needs a rest anyways."

Sally jumped up and clapped Sonic smiled and followed her back inside the ship. Before the rest could go in Eggman whispered harshly "Expect an attack tonight or tomorrow."

They all acted like they didn't hear him which worried the doctor, in till Silver paused while winking, pointing his finger at him, and went "Chk, chk" and then continued in. The doctor turned away and rested his head on his palm "Oh vei."

Tails sat at his computer and once he recognized the base area he pushed a button "Alpha One prepare invasion in the morning. The best we have. Eggman knows I will do an invasion tomorrow. No kills though. I just want the chaos emerald and to make Sonic **SUFFER**."

"Yes sir."

Seven shook his head "_I thought I finally got that out of his head_."

Tails smiled and looked at the robot "You almost got that out of my head." The robot jumped and Tails laughed "You can't think to yourself, you speak what's on your mind. Explains some doesn't it?"

Seven nervously nodded, not daring to think in case he spoke aloud.

Tails then jumped off his chair and walked toward a door marked "FLEET". Seven watched him "Have a travel group ready and send them out to find the last emerald not found. I'll steel Sonic's and Eggman's and they'll be mine, leaving just one left. And then Mark Two of my plan."

Seven nodded and walked up the computer. He picked up a phone next to the keyboard and said into it "Tails wants the group to find the last emerald. Do not go to the island Sonic and the group is."

There was a small response "Yes, sir." Behind the phone then a click. Seven looked at the screen and one of the main doors opened and round robots that float rocketed out and speed off toward the open air in search of the emerald.

Eggman laid down in his room, but wasn't asleep. He couldn't sleep, not with an enemy robot on board and an incoming invasion from Tails. He sat up and checked the ships radar. Still nothing. It didn't ease him, not even the last hundred times he had checked it.

He laid back down trying to sleep, but fear crippled him "_Is the fox angry at what I was about to do to him? Will h turn me into a test subject? Will I survive to my fullest life?_" Eggman sat up and checked the radar again, this time it showed five incoming objects. Either birds have mutated into gigantic size, or Tails fleet was here. He ran out and pounded the alarm.

Everyone bolted up and looked around, the lights were flashing red and the alarm was loud and clear. Eggman opened the door to outside where the sun was more than halfway up now screaming to them "TAILS IS HERE, TAILS IS HERE!"

Everyone ran out, but Sonic "_Oh no! Are the robots after me for killing the fox?_" Sonic slowly and trebly walked out.

Eggman looked up angrily at the ship he recognized as Tails'. They were black and all had impressive looking guns on it as if they were prepared for war. A flat platform came from the middle one and Alpha One the robot stood there and screamed "WHERE IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic stepped forward "Yah, what do you want?"

"You killed our master. Tails the fox was only five years old, AND YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!"

Eggman turned to Sonic "What? Is this true?"

Sonic fidgeted and slowly nodded Everyone backed off from him besides Sally who pretended to be shocked "Y-you killed the Mysterious Villian?" Silver stuttered "But… you're the hero. You killed a five year old boy who may have had a terrible past? What type of idol would do that?"

"No it was an accident. I never men to-."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you killed him when he was alone, with no friends surrounded by his enemies with no one to help him. He only lived five years and you have made the mistake of doing something permanent."

Sonic turned to Sally "Sally, please. You know that I would have never killed a five year old on purpose. I forgot that he was young and so I hit him and-."

"You never hit him Sonic you choked him in till his neck broke." Alpha One was pleased with the fact he's making the hero squirm.

Sonic shook in rage as he closed his eyes. There was a sudden scream and an enormous claw seized Sally. "SALLY!"

The claw went to Alpha One and the robot grabbed the fake Sally around the throat and said "Now this looks familiar. Revenge is so sweet. But… I just want the chaos emerald and I shall and will let her live if you give it to me."

"Fine!"

"NOOOO! SONIC, THAT'S A BAD IDEA. SHE ISN'T SALLY!"

"Give me the emerald Eggman!"

"No! She isn't the real Sally, Sonic. It's just a robot Tails made to impact you."

"GIVE ME THE EMERALD!" Sonic spun dashed the doctor in the belly causing him to double over with the wind knocked out of him. He dropped his emerald and the blue hedgehog caught it and tossed it up and Alpha One. Silver caught it with his telekinesis, but Sonic would never stop. He dashed at Silver and punched him. The gray hedgehog dropped the emerald at the unexpected attack, but Alpha One moved the platform lower and grabbed it.

Sonic looked up at the black robot as he let Sally down on the platform and looked at it. He gave it to her and said "What do you think. A good prize for an attack against Sonic."

She smiled evilly and flipped it around with her fingers "Yes it would help with our master's original plan."

Sonic's heart fell. Eggman was right. He was right. That wasn't Sally or "You- you betrayed us?"

Sally looked down at the hedgehog, tossed the emerald to Alpha One and hopped off onto the ground. She walked up and slapped the blue blur and said "Stupid hedgehog. Should have listened to Eggman."

"Bu-but-."

"But nothing." Sally suddenly grew and her skin evaporated revealing the robot inside which now had the voice of Sally, but echoy like a robot "I never was Sally Acorn, but Tails design of Sally to spy on you."

Alpha One then boomed "Yes! It was perfectly planned. His last trick on you was simple. Give you a false loved one just so he could rebuild your heart only to smash it into smaller pieces like shown, now you have attacked your own team, killed our master, gave us the sixth emerald, allowed Sally to scan Silver's telekinesis so now that we have six emeralds we can now fight it, and right now we have robots searching for the last emerald. Face it Sonic. You are nothing but a killing, traitoring, egotistic, coward. Now you have to kill the fake Sally or die."

Sally the robot brought out her hands and giant claws grew out of them. Sonic shook his head and said "What if its just Eggman's 'Roboticizer' and it is Sally."

"You'll never know, HA, HA!" Sally lunged at Sonic.

The hedgehog tried to dodge it but the robot grabbed his throat and tossed him into Amy. Antoine turned and run but the robot grabbed a tree and slammed down upon him. Bunnie Attacked, but one of the ships shot a blast at her taking her out. Silver got up and grabbed one of the ships with all his might and pulled it toward another, but the Sally robot slapped him into the ocean. Knuckles punched the fake Sally into the forest and charged at her. Eggman got back up only to be taken down by one small robot. Because the wind was still knocked out of him the doctor still couldn't fight and the tiny robot went up his nose causing him to scream, but then he went limp and the only thing that moved was the robot coming back out.

Sonic looked around at what he has done. Knuckles suddenly flew back into the Eggcarrier, and Sally only tossed a bomb into it, blowing up the inside. Shattering the glass of the bridge proving that the inside was completely destroyed.

Sonic stood and shot toward Sally. The chipmunk turned and then gave him innocent eyes, and before he could stop himself he shredded her in half. The parts landed on each side and her face showed terror and sadness. Sonic couldn't help, but stair. Alpha One laughed menacingly "You killed Sally. How ironic. Sonic kills the princess after betraying his friends resulting in their deaths, murdering a lot of people because of what he has done to our master, killing our master, giving us the sixth emerald, and allowing us to have the Master Emerald, and he's suppose to be the hero? Your making Tails, our master, look like a saint you blue moron. Now you have no friends, no family, no people, no reputation, no one to save, and only a planet that is quickly becoming destroyed. You gave us everything we needed to be rid of this planet once and for all."

Sonic now had tears in his eyes. "And since I need t go party over our… sorry, your victory over our enemy. So I don't have enough time to kill you. Do that yourself HOG! No one will miss you."

Sonic turned and ran as tears poured down like waterfalls. Alpha One smiled "Heh. Stupid hedgehog. Going to kill himself when the planet needs him the most. Pathetic. I just don't see how he's a hero."

Al five ships turned and left leaving only the remains of Sonic's team and Eggman's carrier.

Sonic looked over the edge of a tall cliff down toward sharp rocks. All he had to do was jump and all his mistakes will never happen again. No one will miss him, he only wanted his misery to end. He jumped and as he watched the rocks come to him he closed his eyes, but then everything stopped. He slowly opened one eye to see he almost struck the rock.

He look up and saw a small, yet large ship casting a blue light upon him that now lifted him up and tossed him into a tree. Sonic, with tears in his eyes looked at Alpha One and screamed "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!"

"Because it wouldn't be as fun toying with you and breaking you some more." Sonic's eyes shot open.

Miles 'Tails' Prower appeared in front of him as a door that looked like it was a part of the ship flew up. "Bu-but I killed you."

"You killed a fake me Sonic. Did you really think I would endanger myself with an attack I knew would happen. Alpha One."

Sonic went from surprised to horror as he watched the giant robot condensed into a small yet identical Tails. The golden fox smiled and said "Tsk, tsk Sonic. Attempted murder. Cold coming from a hero."

"Oh yah. And this is comeing from the kid who probably killed his oWN PARENTS!"

The fox's cocky smile turned into a pained expression "What… did… you… just… say?"

"You killed your own parents. You heard me you freak of nature."

"A… freak? A **FREAK**!? I'M NOT THE FREAK HERE, YOU ARE YOU HEARTLESS HEGEHOG! I thought you would have understood how I felt, being picked on every day because I look different and acted different. Like you. Blue fur and supper speed? You are just like me, different fur color and abilities no one could ever have. I can fly with my tails. You can run faster than anyone with those legs. Nice leg decoration by the way." Sonic scowled, but he could see the fox was lightning up to the point he was also opening up. Giving the hedgehog the chance to take back all the things he has done to him.

"We are the same. We were both picked on, we both don't have parents, and we are both unique. You do understand me and you know it. Why didn't you become my friend like I wanted." Tails now looked sad like he was about to cry.

Sonic looked at the fox with kind eyes and said "Well- I must admit. You and I are alike. NOT!" Sonic was surprised with himself "_Don't do this brain, don't do this ego. THE KID'S HAD ENOUGH!_"But it didn't stop, the hedgehog just let it out "I was never picked on I was thought as cool unlike the jerk you are, I have parents and they are proud to be them, and I'm not heartless, YOU ARE!"

Each push Sonic made caused the young fox's ears to get lower and lower to his skull "I'M NOT THE ONE GOING AROUND ATTACKING PEOPLE. IN FACT, I'M HAPPY YOUR PARENTS ABANDONED YOU! IN FACT, I'M SURPRISED THEY DIDN'T JUST KILL YOU. How would I become your friend, that would be if you never existed freak. I envy those bullies who would continually beat you up every day. Why don't you just go and die. Everyone was happier and better without you."

Tails eyes were full of tears. His heart was shattered, his soul had vanished, his crystal blue eyes were now like colorless ice. Sonic showed no regret on his face but a proud posture. Tails bursted out. The fox couldn't control it, but after a while Sonic could stop it "Keep crying you big baby. The proudest moment of your parents life is when you finally die."

Tails stopped crying but whimpered and sinisterly stood up high, his blue eyes now looked like fire, his golden fur was more like lava, his dark cloak had turned to smoke and the fox growled "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to find your parents and kill them personally in FRONT OF YOU! And then I'm going to turn Sally's true body which is in my possession since you left it in the forest into A TESTING DUMBIE, OR MAYBE EVEN A TARGET PRACTICE. And then I'm going to destroy the planet slowly while you try to stop me with no success. And then I will reveal what you have done to me on that island to show everyone who you actually are."

"You have no proof of what I did on that island."

"You mean this proff." A screen slid down and it turned on and the actions of Sonic were shown on screen. Sonic's heart sank.

"Know how I got it? Eggman's ship that I blew up in that abandoned city. It had a camera that watched that part of the beach. And I had downloaded it before destroying the ship, and also." Tails pointed at Alpha One, Sonic turned and he never thought that his heart would drop any lower than it did that day, the black robot held a camera "I now have footage of what you just said to me. After everyone sees this I will skin you alive and use your remains as fuel for my fire place for the scent and warmth, mmm, mmm. And your skin for a carpet that all my robots have to wipe there dust off, on every day. Once that day comes it will be a dream come true."

Tails then flipped a switch and the group that Sonic thought was dead flew out of the plane onto the ground, but they didn't hear the talk. "And Sonic." The hedgehog looked frighteningly at the fox who held the gun Sally used "This is an excellent gun for that target practice."

Sonic was now terrified ,but before he could respond the doors closed and the ship streaked away. Eggman and the others stood, but knuckles said "What happened?"

They all looked at Sonic "Tails isn't dead. It was only another fake robot." They all were surprised at this "And also. He has threatened me on a personal level."

In the shadows a figure stood and in that figures mind they went "_Yah. Like you didn't attack him personally too. You are heartless Sonic. I thought you were a hero._" The figure turned and ran away into the shadows.

Chapter 10 done. Please review. Next chapter may take a while anyways so I would like at least two more reviews before I get back from going somewhere in till this Sunday (9/21) unless I forget. Until next time EOTWM out.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any Sonic characters, they only belong to SEGA and Archie (That gets boring to write), also there is something new here I will add. Enjoy.

Three men stood around a campfire, all huddled up as the icy knife of the wind kicked in suddenly once more. They were in an abandoned city that was completely destroyed, but of course rarely any city was almost completely destroyed. It was like the planet had fell into the end of the world.

Of the three men one was most noticeable, Rotor. He somehow got out of Knothole and found these two hiding behind some bushes. They pulled him in with them when a robot had come around the corner saving him. Feeling grateful he decided to follow them. They were on a quest to find the chaos emeralds. They know Tails, or rather the 'Mysterious Villain' had five and somehow the two new friends knew Eggman had one so they were looking for.

Rotor was tired and hungry from all the digging. These were the times he wished he wasn't a fat walrus. The other person was a dog who does not talk about himself at all. The next one is completely unknown because he wears a dark cloak, hoodie, and a black hat they guess he's a wolf from his dark voice.

They were searching for three days now and the wolf, who preferred to be called MS, was the only one who didn't appear tired. The dog, whose name is Ralph, looked more dead than alive and Rotor could only imagine what he looked like.

MS stood and said to the group "I need to go. I believe the chaos emerald is over in that building."

"The one you have been staring at for the last hour?" Ralph had looked up from the campfire he made. MS nodded. Rotor stood and said "I'll go with you."

"You need rest."

"The planet over me. The Mysterious Villain will use these emeralds to destroy the planet and I want to prevent that."

MS shrugged and walked over toward the nearly smashed building and told Ralph "If there are any robots nearby yell, or better yet come down and tell us to be rid of attention."

Ralph nodded and threw more sticks on his fire before looking around. Rotor and MS walked in and their footsteps echoed throughout. Rotor could have sworn he heard a voice whisper something inside. He felt as if he was in a horror movie. MS had no expression or hesitation once he took a step further.

They soon were opening doors "_Man, now doors feel like a ton of bricks._" Rotor opened the last one to find a staircase going down. There was a faint light that was red. He didn't like it and whispered over to MS. The man heard him somehow and came over to look down. He then took a light step testing for a step at first.

He kept doing this to make sure of each one was there and Rotor followed slowly. MS turned to Rotor and said "Go tell Ralph we will be downstairs while I test the stairs."

Rotor didn't even reply. He turned and ran up. He ran out and tripped upon the ground. Pain soar through his body as exhaustion took over him. Ralph stood and ran to his partner "What happened. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes. I only tripped. MS just wanted me to tell you we'll be down some stairs that has red light."

"Red light? That sounds like fun. Make sure to tell me if its lava."

"Don't want to come and see for yourself?"

"Nah, I'll leave the fun to you two."

Rotor frowned. He was partly hoping to take the night watch this time even if it was the first time this group would have done it. Ralph walked over to the fire "Besides, I'm the only one in the group who knows how to make smokeless fire."

Rotor nodded and got up. He turned back toward the building and walked in. He looked down the stairs to see that MS had disappeared "_Must have gone to the end… or did he fall?_"

Rotor slowly stepped on each step fear crippling his thoughts. There was a clang of metal and footsteps coming up. He jumped when an image appeared around the corner, but he sighed when he saw it was MS.

"Jumpy?" MS then motioned him to follow not expecting a response.

They reached the bottom and the red light was eliminating from fire behind stained glass. How this worked Rotor never knew. MS didn't seem to care and walked down the thin hallway. They reached a metla door and MS pushed it. With a clang the thick door swung open. They were in a mine shaft. No one was in there, but Rotor thought he heard something. "Did you hear something?"

"You mean besides you?"

"Yes!"

"Not really."

MS then jumped down from the ledge and landed on his feet kicking up restless dust. Rotor walked down the steps instead. Soon the walrus caught his new friend ripping a cemented wall apart with his bare hands which caused Rotor's jaw to fall.

MS finally stood in a new way that said to Rotor 'I found it'. The walrus ran to him and MS gave him a glittering emerald. It was hard to tell which one it was, but it was a chaos emerald no doubt "How did it get in there?"

"There must have been an opening in there and chaos emeralds like to feel protected being together makes them at ease even if there are only two. The reason they separate when all meet."

"You found that out?"

"No, its thr only way I can describe their weird movements and actions. Kind of like children if you ask me."

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

Rotor and MS looked up to see Ralph, panic stricken, running down the steps nearly stumbling. He stopped in front of them "Bad news- huch- robots are here."

"WHAT!" MS didn't look as happy anymore.

Suddenly the roof of the cave fell in and robots that flew were coming in. Rotor dived under some rocks since he had no weapon or fighting skill like the other two and to hide the emerald in his hands.

MS tackled one into a wall while Ralph took out a mini gun and shot rounds at another. Three more came in and they began to pound on the wall Rotor was hiding in. "_How do they know?_"

MS was shot out from the dust cloud he created into a pillar of rocks. The roof above rumbled and fell and crushed his body. The robot he attacked came out with only one dent and began beating the wall as well.

Ralph shot at the four, but they ignored him and so did the one that attacked him seeing him as no threat. Ralph then threw a bomb at the group. After exploding they sharply turned toward him "Uh-oh."

Ralph turned and ran as the whole crowd of robots charged. Rotor looked underneath his wall to study the robots. He saw a glass form in the center glowing colors "chaos emeralds. Great, no matter where we go they will find us."

As the angered robots came across the rocks MS was buried under, the man shot out throwing and kicking the rocks at them. They stopped and three went after him, the other two realized more enemies might come if they don't hurry and rammed into the wall.

MS was able the throw off the three attackers, but unable to trip them because of their feetless body it was harder. Ralph was throwing anything he could grab at the other two, but they ignored him. He followed by jumping onto one. The one who had the unwanted rider bursted out electrical power shooting the dog off into MS. The man didn't even falter at the hit and continued to fight the three robots that were now getting closer to beating him. Everyone stopped and looked when there was a crash.

The two had successfully broken the wall and rotor laid there covering his head. They lifted him and, because of his weak form, pried the emerald out of his grip with ease.

The three attackers then grabbed MS and slammed him everywhere, walls, floors, other robots' fists, and then threw him against a wall sliding down on top of Rotor. Every robot flew up out of the cave, MS only looked up after them and yelled "NOOOO!"

Rotor then jumped to his feet making the man on top fall on his face. The walrus ran to Ralph who was grabbing his head "Are you all right?"

"N-no. I can't fight robots like MS."

"How can he fight like that?"

"Don't ask me. I meet him five days before you and that was the only time he fought robots, but it was one and he barley destroyed it. What sucks is the fact it was suppose to be the easy one."

"The assassins, the ones as fast as Sonic?"

"Yep."

"Great."

"We need to go tell Doctor Eggman." The two looked at MS who sounded worried "They now have six emeralds and can easily find the seventh. We have to go NOW! We may be too late."

The two, unwillingly, stood and ran after the leader "Where is he?"

"On an island, another base."

"How do you-?"

"NOT NOW!"

They finally got out of the building and just in time. The five robots had crushed the top and it fell on top of the entrance. They watched the five leave and MS said "Forget it."

He pulled his sleeve up and to Ralph and Rotor's horror his skin was actually metal. MS then touched it and a screen came on and he spoke into it "Doctor, do you hear me?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EGG CARRIER!?" Eggman looked as if he was trying to crush his head as he stood in the inside of his prized ship. The outside looked fine, but once you come inside it looked as if everything went through a blender.

Sonic then described what happened. "Tails attacked, I got that. You attacked me, I DON'T GET THAT! I told you she wasn't Sally, but nooooo! You were so lost in love and sorrow you ignored the truth just so you can have 'a' Sally whether it would kill us or not."

"If you knew it was a robot THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DESTROY IT?!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT US TO FIGHT TAILS ALONE IF I EVEN METIONED IT, RODENT!"

Sonic then sat down and shoved his face into his hands. Tears were now threatening to come out and Sonic didn't want to look weak in front of everyone. Amy tried to hug him, but the blue hedgehog pushed her away. Amy looked hurt and Bunnie gently grabbed her shoulder comforting her. Silver was looking after Knuckles with Antoine. The echidna was still out.

The speed demon then stood "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I started this mess."

"What do you mean? It's not like you provoked the fox to attack everyone."

Sonic flinched and rage filled up his insides. He wasn't angry at Eggman for motioning this, he was angered at the fact he did do this, but he took out on the doctor anyways "WHY WOULD I WANT TO START THIS YOU FAT, SELFISH, SO CALLED DOCTOR!" Eggman took a step back in shock "I WANTED TO PROTECT THIS PLANET WITH ALL MY MIGHT AND THAT'S NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH AGAINST THE TWO TAILED FREAK!"

"Calm down Sonic. I didn't mean it like that. I only meant-."

"I KNEW WHAT YOU MEANT!"

"Then why are you yelling at him WAKING ME UP!" Every one turned to Silver. The gray hedgehog looked surprised at this and raised his hands in an innocent way. He took a step right and an angered Knuckles was trying to stand.

Once the red man stood he walked over to the blue blur and yelled "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HARD HEADED? WE ARE ONLY TRYING TO HELP AND YOU KEEP LETTING YOU EGO TAKE CONTROL! THAT EGO WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU YET!"

"_That ego caused all of this!_ Zip it knuckle head. Like you can speak about being a hardheaded person. We tell you things and you basically ignore us!"

"Yah, but that never got us ALMOST KILLED LIKE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE ATTACK!"

Sonic clenched his fists, he didn't want to, but he had to admit the fact that this was true.

"Ah still can' believe ya wou' try to kill a five year old, Sonic." Bunnie now popped in.

This didn't help, now Sonic was about to break and only Silver, Eggman, and surprisingly Antoine noticed "Yes, but without Sonic we would be dead by now."

Sonic now was shocked and turned to Eggman "_Did he just… complement me?_"

Everyone nodded, but Knuckles, he was ignoring them… **again**. "You better apologive hedgehog."

"I didn't do anything."

"NOT YOU SILVER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"It is my personal goal to annoy everyone here."

Antoine rolled his eyes "Missioon accomplished. You're from ze future, you tells us what ze foxes next moves."

Silver now sweated "I only got some things guys, buildings are burning and I never saw a tree before, not even a blade of grass. The only thing you can learn there is how to survive the impossible, and there only five people who can."

"Why five?"

"Because there are only five people left in the future including me."

Everyone now forgot about bickering Sonic, even Knuckles as they stared at Silver. Suddenly the controls beeped and a massage was coming through "Doctor, do you hear me?"

"It can't be." Eggman ran to the controls "MS is that you?"

"MS is that you?"

Ralph and Rotor jumped at Eggman's voice. "Yes sir."

"But… That fox has destroyed all my robots, how did you survive?"

"They destroyed my capsule but I wasn't in that anymore. Your chaos emerald powered me up faster." Ralph and Rotor were now backing up, a robot helping them made by the second genius ever known who also made killer robots. Not very comforting.

"The… emerald? DANG IT! THE FOX HAS THAT NOW!"

MS now looked down "That's bad!"

"No. Nononononono. Do not tell me he has the seventh."

"We found it… but then his robots came and-."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eggman slammed the controls and turned to the group "Tails now has all seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald. Now there's no way we can stop him."

Sonic shook his head "We have to try, doc. We have to try."

"Metal Sonic, grab the two you were with and come here. We'll need your help."

Sonic now looked nerved "Metal… Sonic?"

The doctor only smiled.

"Metal Sonic, grab the two you were with and come here. We'll need your help."

"Metal Sonic?" Rotor was now confused.

'Metal Sonic' took off all the clothing and a robot almost identical to Sonic stood there. He gently grabbed Ralph and Rotor and with his metallic voice rang out "You must come with me. Sonic and Eggman wish to see you."

His jet pack upon his back boomed to life and he flew extremely fast off toward Eggman.

Seven stood at the opening of the secret base as the space ship landed and Miles 'Tails' Prower walked out. But the fox was crying. The kind robot ran toward his master and said "What happened, why are you crying?"

The fox told his story of the cruel hedgehog's words and the robot only shivered "Why… but… You opened up again and he only took a shot at you?"

"Took a shot at me?"

"He shot tormenting and cruel words at you just because he wanted his revenge upon what you did."

"THAT WON'T MATTER. I'M WINNING! I'm winning." The fox only fell to his knees crying once more.

Alpha One came out and in an angered voice stated "I would love to kill that hedgehog with all my strength if I didn't know the plan."

"What plan?"

"You know the plan, Seven."

"I do not."

"Seriously?"

"I only know the main part."

"Destructor?"

"Yes."

"A shame."

The fox stood and walked into his base. The two bickering robots followed being quiet as to not disturb their master during his thoughts. The fox stood at the center of his hallway and looked around nothing of importance was here, not even himself. They only thing that stood out was the light of the door that held no promise to the depressed fox.

A figure suddenly came down and said "Hello cuttie."

Seven and Alpha One stood at a attacking position ready to help their creator. The fox only held his hand up to signal peace and said "Who are you?"

"I'm the little girl that was on the island you saved Sonic on."

"Wait, you mean you-."

"Heard you story. Yes. Why the 'hero of Mobius' would do that, I have no idea. But I do know you want a friend and so do I. And we are both practically wanted people."

"Yes, because I know who you are. Rouge the bat. Con artist and master jewel theft. Mainly because you like things go 'sparkle'."

The white bat smiled and smiled "You know about me. Isn't that sweet."

"I also doubt you are here to be a 'friend.'"

"What, but I am." Rouge took a step back.

The fox snapped his fingers and robots that were almost invisible grabbed the bat underneath the armpits and raised her causing her to scream. She looked down at Tails as he said "You're only here to steal my six chaos emeralds. Tell you what, YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! I'm not going to fall for the 'I'll be your friend' thing again three times in a row. I already look stupid because of the other two times with Sonic."

"I didn't even know you had emeralds, just let me go and I will never see you again."

"No. You found my base and I can't risk Sonic finding it in till the end when I release my greatest invention that Silver says 'kills Sonic the hedgehog'. That day will be glorious for me. Take her to the dungeons."

As the two strong robots took the struggling bat Alpha One came up "Good choice, sir"

"No, not good choice." Seven now stood next to Tails "She meant to be your friend. I'm serious."

The fox only sneered "It doesn't matter. She won't be my friend anymore."

"She might."

"I know how people work. She won't."

"Stop blaming those who never knew you existed before this. She never even heard of a 'two tailed fox' in till today. And now that a friend can be found you chuck it out like garbage. You'll never get a friend. And I'm not taking that back."

"Fine. Don't want one."

"You do, and you know it."

"You want to be a bullet that kills Sonic? Then ZIP… IT!"

Rouge was thrown into a square energy cell and she could tell by looking around that it was impossible to break out. The fox may never had a prisoner before, but he sure has good tech to prevent an escape. The bat relaxed and laid down trying to fight the tears that came "_I meant to be his friend. Why didn't he except me?_"

Seven looked away from the camera that was looking toward Rouge and said to Tails "Well… I must tell you. We have it."

The fox sat up. "You do?"

"The seventh chaos emerald is here."

Seven pulled out the last green emerald. Miles took it gently as if it might go away when he touched it "I- I never thought I would get them so fast. That means-."

"Preparations is on its way. The machine is built and is ready to use."

"Great." The fox smiled and set the emerald back in Seven's hand.

Tails picked up a metal box he was working on with his happy smiled, but then he clenched his teeth and crushed the box as if it were just paper and growled loudly.

Seven and other robots in the room jumped back and some fell over "Mu-master?"

Tails looked surprised and turned to Seven "I-I. Something's happening. Mind distracting. A-and there's agony inside of me."

Seven then pointed to a door "Go there. I'll get a machine to hook up to your head to see what's wrong."

The fox obeyed and Seven ran to go the machine. Tails also noticed his pulse was rising, in mental torture, he was his own self destroyer, and what stuck out more was his paranoia, but something made him smile. What was it?

End of chapter 11. The end is near. Also a hint to Tails' theme is in there. More info about the theme next chapter and an explanation to what made the fox smile, but it's not good and Seven has to see it. Also, who is this Metal Sonic, every Sonic fan knows Metal Sonic and if you don't look it up before reading further.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any Sonic characters. I also do not own Tails' theme which I give credit to Gametime99 for coming up with the idea and I must say thanks.

Chapter 12

Miles 'Tails' Prower stood in a dark room his golden fur matting his skin as if an elephant has stomped them down. Thoughts were attacking his head making his mind feel as if there were nails hammered into his head, but the unmistakable thing he has noticed was the whispering, echoing words plaguing his thoughts.

The fox couldn't tell what they were saying but some he did know "Sonic" "Die" "Kill". Sometimes the two tailed fox would think they were saying "_**Die Sonic. Kill Sonic. Murder Sonic. DESTROY SONIC**_" but he couldn't tell.

Seven soon came in and said "Alright. The machine you created is at work and should be successful in… mmmm, let's say… twenty-four hours."

"TWENTY-FOUR HOURS?"

"Now, now. The process of your choosing is no easy matter. It has to go through many stages."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Sir, what's happening?"

"I-I don't know. WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME?"

"SIR! I'm not picking on you."

Tails started to burst into tears, sobs, and his voice made it sound like his nose was plugged "My head is hurting, I just want Sonic to die, AND I KNOW EVERYONE HATES ME!"

"Sir, not everyone-."

"EVERYONE!"

"O-okay, sir. Calm down. Here, just lay down on this." Seven pushed a button and the floor opened up to reveal a table rising. A helmet attached with wires were all over it.

"That thing? The mind reader?"

"Yep."

"I need to be asleep for it to work you idiot."

"I know. That's why I have this." He raised a syringe with a liquid inside.

"A sedative. Why are you wanting to see what's going on inside my head?"

"Well, whatever the thing is that is changing you is all in your head. If you concentrate on the noises inside I'll see what your mind is trying to tell just as you are finding out."

Tails stared at him sinisterly. The robot was quite uncomfortable which he found weird since he wasn't suppose to have those types of feelings. The fox then shrugged "Fine! But-."

"You'll be asleep and it's your minds choosing. I have no control over your dreams so no use threatening me over that."

The fox only growled and jumped onto the table. He then placed the helmet on his own head. He laid down as seven injected the sedative into the fox. The fox flinched as the needle went into him. Soon the fox's eyes were closing, and no matter how hard he fought unconsciousness was winning. The golden fox then relaxed and fell into sleep.

With a hum the whole room turned on. Seven pushed a button with a small red circle. He then turned on the screen to see what was on the fox's mind. More specifically what the fox was dreaming of. He even turned on the dreams sound. It was completely black "Well isn't that a dark thought."

He turned and suddenly a burst of music was heard. Seven spun around and looked at the screen. It seemed to glow red. Voices were heard and they sounded like head voices. Whispery, echoic voices that insane people have. They were hard to read, but they grew louder and louder. Seven could finally make out the voices, but they were going by fast. Seven sometimes waited for the voices to breath. They never did.

"_**Something's happening, mind distracting, agony inside of me, my pulse is rising, mental torture, self destroyer, can't ignore the paranoia, something's happening, mind distracting, agony inside of me, my pulse is rising, mental torture, self destroyer, can't ignore the paranoia.**_" There was a pause except for some of the voices repeating some noises raising and then lowering back down.

They started back up but more like they were now crying "_** Denying the rising, the crying, I'm dying. Denying the rising, the crying, I'm dying.**_"

Seven quickly ran to the computer as the voices continued. He typed in a few things and looked at a bar. It read 'Sanity level: 2' "Sir… you're becoming insane."

As if he heard him the music changed to a pleasant tone as if a hero arose. Abruptly the music changed so sudden that it felt more like a strike like a punch "_**Something's happening, mind distracting, agony inside of me, my pulse is rising, mental torture, self destroyer, can't ignore the paranoia, something's happening, mind distracting, agony inside of me, my pulse is rising, mental torture, self destroyer, can't ignore the paranoia-.**_" Sometime during the music something like a woman scream was heard.

The sound went away once more into just thumps like a heavy object's footsteps. Voices were heard coming then dying, but soon, barely audible, they became consistent. Seven then mumbled as the music only came on like burst of drubs "Well isn't this cheery." Like a hammer to wood the sudden bursts of sound cracked the blackness leaving red lines revealing the fractures.

Seven turned to the bar of sanity as the all of the blackness fell. The good hero like music came on but now there was a mix of evil with it. The good wasn't working any more. Soon it faded away and voices came back, but they were different. Seven appeared to be confused "Did it just said 'he lied to me'?"

He turned back to the screen as more of those voices spoke with different words like 'he shot at me' or 'using me' sometimes the me's were replaced with you's. Sonic's blue running and grinning form came on. Soon a louder voice came on "_**He li-ied to me-e-e-e-e… He sho-o-o-ot at me-e-e-e-e… He ha-a-ates on me-e-e-e-e.**_"

That voice soon came back only louder, faster, and angrier "_**He lied to me, he shot at me, he hates on me, he's using me, fragility, 'lectricity, afraid of me,**_" The voice got quieter "_**He's dead to me.**_"

The voice soon started to grow louder and louder "_**He lied to me, he shot at me, he hates on me, he's using me, he's dead to me, THAT SPEED DEMON, HE IS MY ENEMY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!**_"

Sonic's image was soon interrupted with another's and what happened next made Seven flinch "Ohhh! And a five year old is thinking this?"

The evil music fell away and then the hero music came on. But it was growing louder and louder as if trying to fight back the evil, but then the music went limp and fell low and the multiple voices repeated what Sonic did but now they were saying 'they' "They? How did 'they' get in there?" Soon the image of the island Tails was bullied on appeared

Then the voice was back growing louder and louder like last time but quieter as if they wanted to kill everyone "_**They lied to me, they shot at me, they shot at me, they hate on me, they're using me, afraid of me, they're dead to me-, they lied to me, they shot at me, they hate on me, They're dead to me, AND NOW THERE ALL MY ENEMY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!**_" A giant form of the demon robot Silver mentioned appeared that looked as big as the island came as the music suddenly stopped, but Seven was shocked when he saw the what happened next.

As the music came back on The robot shot a beam into the ground and the whole planet began to crack. The image shifted to see the whole globe from space. Red cracks were flying everywhere and the image of the evil robot's head came from behind the planet and opened its mouth to roar causing the entire planet to blow up and fly everywhere.

Seven looked at his master and if he had a heart it would have sunk to his stomach, if he had that as well. Tails was smiling and began to cough nonstop, but Seven realized that wasn't coughing. He was giggling.

The sanity bare was suppose to be at five, but now it was one. Seven couldn't take it. He shut off the screen and marched over to Tails and shook him hard. The fox woke and became angry. He was about to yell, but guess who beat him "ARE YOU CRAZY? THE ENTIRE PLANET? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO DESERVE THAT TYPE OF DEATH?"

"They… aloud… MY SUFFERING!"

"WHAT ABOUT THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW YOU EXISTED BEFORE THIS?"

"THERE AREN'T ANY!"

"ARE YOU SO FOCOUSED ON REVENG ON SONIC THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO DESTROY AND ENTIRE PLANET JUST TO FIX WHAT HE DID?"

"SHUT-UP!" The fox screamed loud. He jumped onto the robot and slammed him into the ground "SHUT-UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO THE FURNACE THAT WILL BURN SONIC'S CORPS!"

Seven remained still in shock at his master's actions "They… will die. And I… shall bury their dead bodies with ash. YOU! Will not try to convince me otherwise or I will turn you into a robot of mass destruction. GOT IT?"

Seven only nodded slowly. Tails got up and looked at the screen and smiled evilly "That dream gave me an idea. I wish to go home, sweet home and meet some old 'friends' of mine."

"WHAT THE HECK EGGMAN!" Sonic looked disturbed as he stared at Metal Sonic.

The doctor only smiled nervously "Well. I tried making a robot that fit your fighting skills. He is made to be stronger and just as fast as you are."

"And you never motioned this to me?"

"Look here, I thought he was destroyed. How he survived is beyond me. Well MS. Tell us your story."

Every head turned to the robot "Well… When your base was invaded my systems were almost ready to go. My pod was then ejected as soon as the evil robots blasted through the door. The rest is self explanatory. I was turned on by your chaos emerald's energy that was put inside me and I got out. I met Ralph and saved his life from a robot. Then we saved Rotor's, we got the seventh chaos emerald, but then the robots took it, and we came here. End of story. Anything else you wish to ask?"

"No! Well does that satisfy you, Sonic?"

"How would that satisfy me, doctor?"

"NOT YOU METAL SONIC?"

"My apologies."

"I like this robot."

"Stay out of this Silver."

"Get in it doctor."

"SILENCE!" Everyone turned to Knuckles "Shouldn't we rebuild this thing and get out of here before more robots show up. More specifically the ones that will kill US, or is that not important right now?"

Eggman began to rub his chin with his forefinger and thumb "The Echidna's right for one."

"Excuse-?"

"About robots comeing to kill us?"

"And the fact we need to rebuild the Egg carrier."

"But now all the eggs it carried are shattered."

"Watch it hedgehog. NOT YOU SONIC, OR AMY, OR METAL SONIC. Just Silver."

"No fun." The gray hedgehog said crossing his arms "How are we going to build this thing? The inside is now all yolk."

"RRRRRRRR!"

Silver laughed, but suddenly in a blur he was gone. He came back with a pile of metal. "How did you-?"

"I remembered you tell us this use to be an old base of yours. That means there's metal involved. Use this. I'll get more."

Eggman smiled as the metal pipes, robot parts, and other stuff fell "Perfect. With all out strength, speed, skill, and intelligence we can not only fix it, we can enhance the ship. Me and Rotor shall look at the designs to find improvements. Sonic and Amy shall find us as much food as they can."

"WHAT? Why do I have to go with her?"

"What's wrong with me?"

Eggman came up and put an arm around Sonic's shoulder and whispered "Think of this as punishment for the Sally thing."

"Will you guys ever drop that?"

"Probably not."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. As long as she keeps her arms to herself."

Eggman smiled "Good. The rest of you will do what I or Rotor says to do when it involves the carrier. Let's get to work."

Knuckles carried some of the metal alone while Bunnie and Antoine had to work together. Eggman and Rotor were sitting across from each other with the plans on a rock discussing it telling orders as well. Silver would stop and help sometimes in till they were almost out of metal then went for more. Metal Sonic would help Ralph in working on designing the weapons' ammunition since he was skilled at that.

Sonic came back with Amy with arms full of food and the blue blur told Silver of the metal pile he found. Silver thanked him and flew off in search of it. Amy put the food in one of the containers Rotor had made for them and looked at Sonic seductively "Hey, Sonic. Since I was a good girl in not bothering you may I hug you?"

Sonic grimaced and said sternly "Fine!" He stiffened as the pink hedgehog jumped at him with a high pitch scream of delight and almost crushed him. She let him go allowing precious oxygen into his lungs.

Sonic coughed and gasped "Me-maybe we should look for more food."

"Good idea. Now we can spend mooooore time together." Amy leaned forward toward him.

Sonic leaned back with a nervous grin as he began to sweat. Eggman was now inside his ship. It was almost completed now there was a problem though. He turned to Rotor "Hey. How will we power this ship? A chaos emerald is needed to start the power up, but Tails has all of them."

"Well, uhh… I don't know. Ask Silver to go into your base and find your old generator."

"Do you even know how to start that generator?"

"No."

"Then how will an imbecile, like him, understand how?"

"I heard that." Silver had come back from another trip.

"I'M NOT TAKING IT BACK!"

Silver then walked in "Now then. What about this generator?"

On the island of Green Hill a group camp in the city ruins, that Tails use to grow up in, was serving food. Judas and his gang called out to one of the men with food "Hey buddy. Get us some more food."

"You've had your share."

"We want more."

A tiger turned to them. She then said "Everyone's starving, Judas. Just because you think you're cool doesn't mean you are."

"Oh-ho. The pretty girl talks. How 'bout you and me have a talk alone?"

The tiger look disturbed and was about to yell, but someone spoke "Why don't you just listen to her, Judas?"

The group turned to see Tails walking toward them with a smile "Great! That freak. I thought he died."

One of Judas' men then yelled out "Hey, freak. Why aren't you dead?"

"Because I chose not to be."

"Realy?" Judas stood and stomped over to the fox "Just go away. No one likes a two tailed freak around here."

"Well this two tailed freak ain't leavin'."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why you little. You're just a two tailed freak of nature that deserves to die."

"You're a big fat jerk that deserves HELL!"

Everyone shot a look at the fox. No one thought the fox was brave enough to do that. Judas got over his shock and grabbed the fox by the throat "Why… I outa feed you to dogs."

"Let me go or you'll regret it."

"I doubt it."

"Oh guyyyys."

The ground shook hard and multiple robots the size of the buildings came around the corner and everyone was shocked. Judas dropped the fox when he heard what was next "WHAT IS IT MASTER?" The robot belched as quit as it could.

The fox got up wiped the dust off and looked evilly at Judas and his gang with his arms behind his back "Well, well. I don't know. I think I recognize everyone here."

Suddenly more robots came and stopped near the fox. One of them was Alpha One "What do you say Alpha One. Do they look familiar?"

"They seem to resemble the people who tortured you master."

The fox pretended to be surprised "What? It can't be."

Everyone now realized who their 'two tailed freak' is now, and began to back off as one of the police officers there said "Calm down. We didn't mean what we did in the past."

Now the fox was angered "Excuse me?"

"We-."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. If you didn't mean it, then why did you do it?"

"Uhh-."

"Just as I thought."

"Wait."

"I've waited two years for you to change. That should have been long enough."

The fox turned around and pointed a thumb at the entire camp "Put them in the torturing chambers."

The entire army began to run at the campers and as everyone ran Miles turned back to them and yelled "LETS SEE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE AGAINST SOME ROBOTS SONIC COULDN'T EVEN DEFEAT."

Robots soon were grabbing and dragging everyone. Police tried shooting and men tried fighting but they all fell to the might of Tails. The fox smiled and then told the army to destroy their belongings. The camps were pounded and the food was overturned and children were taken from their mothers.

After wards Tails walked over to the camp to find anything left. Crumpled tents, smashed food, spilled water. He did good, but then his ears twitched. He turned toward a building. He heard it again. He crouched low and slowly walked over to the building. The noise was closer, but wasn't in the building.

He then looked down the alley or what use to be an alley and saw a little girl crying. He thought he might have some fun acting out as a friend again. He walked over to her and did is best friendly face. He then spoke up "Hey. What's wrong?"

The girl looked up and in a misty voice she said "My mother disappeared and I don't know where she is. And I lost my only friend. I thought he was right behind me when we were coming back from playing and then… the camp was empty."

"Where's your dad?"

"He died, I think. I don't know."

Tails felt slightly bad for her. She suddenly looked left and ran toward the end of the Alley away from Tails screaming "There he is, there he is."

Tails looked but didn't see anything, but then she scooped something up. Tails walked toward her and was surprised at what was in her hands, but he was also interested. He walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and her blue eyes met his, they were the same height so he guesses she was his age. He then smiled and said "My name is Tails. What's yours?"

The rabbit smiled and said with a smile "My name is Cream, this little guy is named Cheese. He's a chao."

Tails looked at the small blue chao as it made the noise of his species "Chao, chao, chao." It seemed to smile.

"Well Cream and Cheese. It's nice to meet you." The fox smiled.

Chapter done. Tails Theme is called 'My Enemy' made for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 so Marvel owns this. Electro's theme, and during the line 'He lied to me' was suppose to be 'That Spider-man' I only changed it to 'That Speed Demon'. If you wish to listen to the song its on youtube. Here is a link:

watch?v=25T0zq4l_m8

Listen to the song during the parts Tails is seen. The parts that sounds evil will suit Tails. Cap 13 is in progress.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything Sonic related.

Chapter 13

Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden, two-tailed fox with a high IQ, walked after the duo Cheese and Cream. Cream the rabbit with the extra long ears and her friend, or whatever, the chao, Cheese, seemed to grow up together. They played and smiled, laughing when the other was.

The fox caught himself rolling his eyes at the sight. He thought this was pathetic. Also the fact that she was "Playing" as he destroyed that camp was hard to believe at first, right now he was unsure. He knew it was extremely rude and private invading to ask her age, but curiosity always pushed him. Why stop?

"So Cream." The rabbit stopped running after her blue friend to stare at her new "friend".

The fox scratched his head nervously trying to find a way to make it sound appropriate "How… old are you exactly?"

"Five."

"Five?"

"Yep." The rabbit smiled warmly.

The fox only gave her a nervous one. Soon Tails heard a "THOOM!" and the ground shook. One of his robots was coming. The fox ran at the rabbit and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an abandoned alley. The robot continued on past the alley and Cream cradled a certain chao as she watched it pass. Looking at the fox she said "Did you hear that thing coming?"

"Uhh… yah. You didn't?" Miles looked puzzled

"No."

"_How are you not dead yet?_" He thought, but spoke_ "_Well, to survive your senses need to be at top shape."

"Aren't you too young to be a survivalist?"

The two-tailed fox turned to the street to hide another eye roll as he said "You'll be surprised at the jerks out there." Suddenly a flash of a certain hedgehog came to mind. He clenched his fist in anger and he growled.

"M-Mr. T-Tails… Wha-what's wrong?"

"_Dang it! Did she hear me growl?_ No. Old memories that I need to rid of."

This seemed to calm the rabbit who then let the chao fly out of her hands. Tails turned around and ran out into the street to look left and right to see no bots coming. He motioned the rabbit to come on out. She didn't come out, she ran out screaming in fun. Tails jumped back in shock.

"'_WHAT THE-!?_' Cream! Shhhh! The robots might be around."

"I don't mind them. I have you to help me."

The fox began to sweat "_What's wrong with me? I spend a few hours with her and I __**already**__ feel bad for betraying her?_" He shook his head.

He felt a tug on his arm and so opened his eyes to meet Cream's eager ones "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Tails let the rabbit yank on his arm to pull him into a toppled building "_Yah. This building looks nothing like the one across the street._" The fox thought sarcastically.

Cream smiled as she faced him, but instead of saying anything she opened a face wall panel and inside was… Beautiful? Tails had no idea what it was.

The room was like a person's personal paradise. There was a quite stream running across half of the room and under a red bridge. Grass and flowers of all sorts filled the room, but what caught the young fox's attention was the waterfall that had a perfect reflection of a waterfall. Even above looked like the watery blue sky with a sun shining down happily. For the first time in the fox's life he felt at peace.

Cream ran across the bridge to the other side where the flowers were laughing happily. Tails only slowly followed looking in all directions. Cheese soon came over startling the fox as he hugged him. Tails stiffened up and anger boiled through him. He **hated** to be touched, machine or not, yet he never got a hug before so he was in a mix of pleasantness and hatred.

Cream soon joined in the hug and the fox felt his face heat up. He was so happy none of his robots saw him in this predicament. He would have probably turned into a Knuckles looking fox if any machine spotted him.

Soon the hug parted and Cream said "Thank you for being my friend. You're the only one who has ever treated me this nicely."

"Chao, chao."

Tails smiled guiltily, but the two didn't notice. They only turned around and went into the field of flowers again. The fox then walked onto the bridge and looked down into the stream. He then noticed the rainbow fish in it. Small, but still noticeable.

He scowled and said under his breath so that Cream and Cheese wouldn't hear him "This place needs to go."

Else where

Silver was still trying to understand all this info "So I go in and kick a machine to start it?"

Eggman slapped himself "For the last time NO!"

"That's how I start other machines."

"Look just go in, fight any robots that try to harm you, get into the voltage quarter, find the circuit breaker, turn off the security protocol by: turning on the system, pulling the handle to start the protocol, then push the last button, after the protocol eradicate the first layer of supports, then pull the lever to fully release it, and finally bring it back here in one peace."

Silver's expression looked like either his face was melting or was in complete confusion "So rip it out and bring it here?"

"**NO**!** ERRRRR**! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CARRY THE CARRIER TO OUR BASE!"

"Okay."

"What?"

"O…K."

"But-."

"I can carry it."

"THEN WHAT WAS THE USE OF RECREATING IT HERE FOR HOURS WHEN WE COULD HAVE BROUGHT IT BACK TO THE BASE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"Opps."

"ARRRRRRGGGGGAA!"

Sonic came in "What's going on."

"THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"WHAT! What did I do?"

"NOT YOU! SILVER! ENOUGH WITH THAT STUPID JOKE!"

"I seriously thought you were talking about me."

"SHUT-UP!"

Silver walked over and explained things to Sonic who then said "Then why did we spend hours here rebuilding this thing to get home, when we could have gotten home sooner?"

"I'm not a genius. Leave me alone."

"I have had enough of zis stupid nonsenze. When are we going?" Antoine walked in.

"Now."

"Vhat?"

"Now." Sonic repeated.

"JUST GET IN!" Eggman screamed.

Soon everyone was aboard and Silver, with difficulty, lifted the carrier and they slowly started toward Eggman's base.

"Vat was ze use of staying zen?"

"Zip it, Ant." Sonic said laying down napping.

With Tails

Tails lay in the grass looking toward the sky bored. Cream appeared above him "Mr. Tails."

"What?" He replied boringly yet nicely.

"Here" She held out a bundle of flowers.

The fox sat up and took it "What is this?"

"A flower crown."

"Uhhh… Thanks?"

"I only give them to people who are my best friends."

"How many have you ever passed out?"

"Let's see." Cream put her forefinger egenst the side of her lips thinking "Well… only four times. Three to my mom-." And she then ended with a smile "and now one to you."

The fox looked down at his gift with slight awe "_Why do I have this!? This has gone too far. Where is a robot when you need one?_"

There was a boom and the whole building shook "Spoke to soon." Tails thought allowed.

The sky, I mean roof, was torn off and the fox's giant robots appeared. Cream screamed only to be silenced by Tails himself "ZIP IT! You're giving me a head ace."

The robot soon grabbed the rabbit and the chao flew up and hugged one of the machine's finger trying to pry it off his friend. Cream looked down toward the fox who now tossed the crown onto the ground "Take her to the prison area with Rouge. Separate cells though."

Cream gasped "Y-you're the Mysterious Villain?"

"Hardly mysterious. Get her out of here!"

Soon a smaller robot jumped up and snatched Cheese who then yelled up not very loudly "Chao, chao!"

Tails watched them get taken away and he wiped the dust off his shoulders. He looked back down at the flower crown. He only stomped on it "Ssstupid GIFT!"

He looked away and walked out as rocks tumbled around destroying the "Beautiful" world around him. The flowers laid there dying, cold, and lonely, just like the two-tailed fox that had crushed them.

Cream was shoved into an energized cell looking gloomy and depressed. Cheese was tossed into the next cell "CHEESE!" The rabbit ran to the end of her cell and put her hands against it to look down at the chao "Chaooo."

"Is he all right?"

Cream turned to see a bat, Rouge. She was sitting down looking gloomy as well. "Why are you in here?"

"Because I tried making friends with the two-tailed bustard and he thought that I only wanted his stupid jewels. Pff. Please! I was telling the truth. I had no idea he had such priceless gems. Why are you here?"

"I-I thought he was my friend."

"He… is truly sorry about that." Both turned to the source of the sound. Seven walked out form the shadow of the door "He may not know that yet though. He's so caught up with revenge he isn't seeing the damage he is doing. Right now I can only hope you can forgive him and when he comes to his senses you are still willing to be his friend."

"NEVER!" Rouge shouted standing.

"I would rather die." Cream tried yelling without much prevail.

Seven only looked down disappointed "Well. Lonely two-tailed fox will have to remain friendless then." The robot then pressed a button and the shields went down letting the three free "What is this? A trap?" Rouge was surprised.

"No. Tails forgot to tell me not to do this from the start. Go here." The robot gave the bat a map with a circled area "You'll find Sonic the Hedgehog. Tell him about this base. It's the main one where Tails always goes."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because of his plan. His plan to destroy the planet and the robot to do that is almost completed. If Sonic can stop it before it's too late everyone will be saved. Now go, NOW! Before the fox finds out."

Rouge seized Cream and Cheese and flew out of there thanks to Seven. Seven only stood there in fear. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! **SEVEN!**"

The robot gulped as the fox grabbed him by the throat "Looks like we need a makeover you walking bomb."

At Eggman's base

Silver let the carrier down and soon he fell down tired. The gang got out and Sonic showed Metal, Rotor, and Ralph around to get accustomed to the base. The rest were ordered around by Eggman who was telling them what to get for the new engine. As they finally completed it, everyone celebrated.

No not really. Rotor stumbled across an old engine Eggman invented but never used "How the heck didn't I notice this?"

"Because eggs roll with it. They don't retrace their steps." Sonic snorted

"Silence hedgehog!"

"I'm napping. Of course I'll snore." Silver giggled still lying on the ground.

"Well, we'll see how much sleep you'll get when I START GETTING ANGERY!"

"When are you never angry?"

"SHUT-… What was that?"

Everyone stopped. There was a nock again. Sonic ran over to the door and looked out by the camera. A bat and a rabbit were out there looking back to make sure no one was following them. Bunnie saw this and opened the door.

Rouge looked at the rabbit "Is that your mom."

Cream looked at the rabbit "No."

"Ah, ain't even married miss."

Rouge shrugged not caring "We're looking for Sonic. We were told he was here."

"What? Whp told you?" Sonic popped out.

"A-a robot who freed us from Tails, but I believe he's getting punished." Cream said innocently.

Eggman stepped out "They're real. I scanned them."

Bunnie stepped out of the way "How di' he find us?"

Rouge shrugged "He only told us to go here and find Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Me. He must have found out."

Eggman rubbed his temple "No kidding Einstein."

"That guy's dead." Silver called out still laying down.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND CARRY THAT ENGIN INTO THE CARRIER!"

"Why is it always me going to get an engine? Soon there will be a simpler way." The grey hedgehog stood and walked off, but came back "Knuckles did it."

Eggman mumbled something "What?"

"NOTHING OF YOUR CONSERN!"

Rouge then held up the map again and pointed at an area "Well he also told us to tell you Tails' secret base he normally stays at."

Everyone stopped and stared at the bat. Eggman took the map and circled the area she pointed at with a sharpie he had saying "Well now. This will help."

Cream suddenly blurted out "We need to hurry. The robot made for destroying the planet is nearly done."

Everyone stared at the rabbit, but then and Silver who was sweating as memories of the "Robot" came to him. The screaming and crying of people swarmed his mind. "We need to hurry."

Tails looked down into the canister as the counter reached from one to zero. He smiled as the doors slid open. Eyes of a person flutter open tiredly, but soon zoomed open when they recognized him "Hi there. Welcome. Revenge is sweeter than honey. But is sour like vinegar to you." The fox leaned forward closer the person who was shaking now, and with an angered voice and clenched fists said "And you'll know the meaning of the word **payback** once I'm done with torturing you."

The person now has tears in his/her eyes that strolled down their cheeks.

Chapter done. Sorry it took too long to make this and for making this short. I also think it might be slightly rushed. Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any Sonic characters and I do not own "My Enemy" from the Spectacular Spider-man 2.

Chapter 14

Eyes opened lightly as if they were trying to stay shut by a spring, and the glare of the lights made it feel as if the eyes were being shoved back. The person blinked a thousand times trying to adjust to the lights, but it only seemed to worsen so the individual gave up and shut them.

Footsteps were echoing throughout the room and then a voice familiar to the individual just awakening spoke "Wakey, wakey. Up and at em."

The individual shot their eyes open in surprise as everything came flooding back in their memory, including when they last met. When Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden furred fox with high intellect, mentioned "Payback" and "Torture".

The blue teary eyes wondered toward the twin-tailed fox in the corner wearing the long black coat with his arms behind his back. The only light source was the light pounding on the awakened person. Finally the individual spoke to the fox "Where am I!?"

"My place. Or should I say "base?""

"WHY AM I ALIVE!?"

"What? You want to be dead? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You above all people should know better than that." The fox walked into the light, he was finally seen better.

The person tried to get up by moving but couldn't even budge "Wha-what's happening?" The trying to escape person suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. The world spun around them as if everything was turning into a liquid going down a drain.

The last thing the individual remembered was hearing a slurred voice of Tails saying "Now, that was unwise." Then darkness surrounded him or her as they fell deep into slumber.

_With Sonic the Hedgehog_

Dr. Eggman was studying the map that Rouge had given him with the marking of where they were and where Tails' base was. Amy was busy following Sonic around looking as if she was lost in a love world of her's, but if she thought Sonic didn't notice, well, let's just say she's the reason he's walking around a lot.

Sonic's metallic leg was having trouble now and then so Rotor promised to keep an eye on him, Silver's response to that was "Don't poke your eye on his knee."

Antoine was dueling his sword with Ralph, the dog with excellent skill with the sword, who was keen to help Ant with practicing with a sword. Bunnie was watching them with Silver, but unlike the rabbit Silver was acting out as if he was dueling swinging his arms around cheering for someone. No one knew who, but no one wanted to ask. Metal Sonic was in a corner shut down since he wasn't needed now.

Cream was busy sitting in the corner with Cheese and Rouge. They were discussing something. Silver went over there once when he got bored, but almost immediately went back to watching the duel fight. Bunnie asked, but Silver's response was "The Robot."

Everyone understood and then continued with their usual activity. Eggman looked up to watch the people. Nothing new happened except Sonic was now walking faster and Amy was almost in a jog.

Eggman then looked toward the door and mumbled something. The door flew open and Knuckles walked in "Doctor."

Eggman got up "Did you see the base?"

"Not really. I'm guessing that it's the pile of rubble and destroyed cars, but I can't tell."

Eggman grabbed his forehead "Guess? GUESS? We can't just guess, we have to be sure. Make one mistake and Tails will figure out where we are AND move his base."

"Well, I couldn't stay long enough to BE sure. Some of his robots were coming around the corner. If I stayed then they would have noticed me and THEN He WILL know where we are."

"Pronounce War. Go! Go! Go! Go!" Silver started chanting.

"Hey Eggman. Let's kill HIM!" Knuckles said staring at the grey hedgehog.

Silver stopped "What?"

"Good IDEA!" Eggman also stared at the hedgehog.

Silver turned "I'll be out near the carrier… To get some self-defensive mechanism." The hedgehog hobbled out. Sonic only stopped to watch this, but tensed up and made an "Eh, eh, eh, eh" noise once when he felt Amy's body temperature near his. He jumped away and then said quickly "I-need-to-go-and-help-Silver!"

Eggman and the rest only watched him run after the other hedgehog almost screaming. The doctor turned to Amy who then shrugged trying to act innocent. Eggman began to rub his eyes still wearing his glassed "Oy Vei."

Rouge walked over and said "Hey, sugar. Need help."

"Not… from a bat."

"Hmm. I'm not any typical bat."

"Jewel theift, entering without permission, all that illegal jazz? Yah, that's reeeeaaal useful right now."

The bat crossed her arms angrily "Fine!"

Just as she turned to walk away the doctor called out "Wait."

Rouge rolled her eyes and looked toward the fat man "WHAT!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, BAT! You got in his base, you got out. Draw a sketch of it, out."

"Well… uhh…"

"Come on its not that hard."

"I can't draw. I'm a theft, not an artist."

"Thieves count their thefts as "Art" so therefore you are an "Artist.""

"That is completely different."

"How?"

"… I can't draw. There! Happy?"

Eggman groaned "Here… Knuckles!"

The echidna came grouchily "Stop bossing me around Egghead."

"I want you to pull out a machine quickly. It will be able to draw the image in her head."

"Why do we-."

"She saw the inside of Tails' base. That will help with our assault on it."

"… you're crazy."

"Fine. He'll keep the Master Emera-." Before the Doctor could finish Knuckles was already running and pushing everyone out of his way. He pulled the machine out very quickly as if it were just like a pillow and set it next to Eggman "START WORKING FAT DOCTOR!"

"Knuckles, that is a bit unnessisar-."

"WHAT IS!?"

"… So Rouge, I'll need to plug these to your head." Eggman held up some wires. "Don't worry. They won't hurt at all. They only-."

"No science stuff Eggy. I like my brain where it is and don't want it to explode."

"Alright. We shall start." After attaching the wires to the bat's head the doctor turned on the machine "Now start thinking of the base."

Rouge rolled her eyes and tried thinking of the location the team so desperately desired to know.

_In the Dark Room With Tails_

The individual opened their eyes again and looked around with only their eyes. Tails sat in the corner again, but stood when he saw the person's eyes opened "How ya doing?"

"Why are you doing this, Miles."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The fox pounded the wall angrily casing it to crack "It's just Tails."

"What's wrong with your original name, Miles."

The fox quickly came forward and slapped his prisoner. The person gasped at the amount of pain soaring through their body "You better stop calling me that. Or else I start regretting saving your life and just kill you."

"You DID kill me, "Tails". I just don't know how I'm still alive."

"Well Sally." Sally Acorn the chipmunk princess of Mobius watched the fox walk around the table of which she was lying on "I was able to receive the seven chaos emeralds. With it the chaos powers I was able to harness brought you back."

"Why?"

"Because they have more power than-."

"No! Why did you bring me back?"

"… Your death was an accident I-I didn't mean for you to die. I… guess my robot misheard me and thought I wanted you dead."

"You did."

"I AM NO MURDERER! Stop acting like I am."

"Then what are your robots doing?"

"Walking around, trying to find Sonic."

"No- well they are, but they are also killing people thousands of people."

"No they aren't. No… they… aren't. They were never programmed to kill."

"Were they programmed to spare lives?"

The fox looked hopelessly at the princess who was supposed to be dead. It couldn't be true. The robots were loyal. They had to obey him, but then a voice he has never heard in a long time said "_But you never told them not to kill. You told them to attack, and in attack a robot's mind will think it meant to kill things. Just turn them off and_-."

"NO!" The fox yelled grabbing his head.

The fox looked back at the princess and then the other side countered his conscience "_**But she'll do anything to stop Tails' plan.**_"

"_But she doesn't know the_-."

"_**How do you know that?**_"

"_No one found out._"

"_**That future hedgehog.**_"

"_She never met him._"

"_**Well if she doesn't know the plan then how come there's a desperate tone in her voice.**_"

Snap. The conscience had lost. Tails looked up, sweat pouring off his head and a few beads of it were about to drip from his nose. He was breathing heavily and then he went up to the princess and spat in her face. Her only response was shutting her eyes and mouth tightly in disgust. "That makes us even from when you spat in my face when you died."

She tried to wipe it off, but her arms wouldn't move "Why am I chained to this table." The fox smiled and was courteous to wipe his spit off her "Stop touching me pervert."

"I'm not a sexually twisted kid Sally. I only wanted you to look." The fox raised her head and then she was shocked. She wasn't chained to the table. In fact, she should have been able to get up and leave.

"How-?"

"Your death was sudden and your muscles shut down. They are not use to being used again, reason for your black out when you tried to move earlier, why your eyes hurt, reason of your head-aces, your tiredness. In fact, right now you're being fed by me."

The fox pointed at a machine with glucose and water in it and tubing attached to each went separate ways. One went into her arm, the water, and the other went straight down her nose, the glucose. Sally couldn't believe that she was at the hands of the kid destroying the planet.

The fox was giggling when he placed her head down back on the table. Tears were forming in her eyes as the fox looked at her sinisterly. She suddenly burst out in tears, but no sobs. Tails was taken back. He thought his little act of kindness would have made her happy, but no. She was crying. She hated the fact that he cared enough to save her life, to keep her fed in her weakest form, to give her water, and to keep her ALIVE! No one appreciates what he does. No one cares, no one notices. Not even if he saved their lives like Sally.

The chipmunk looked back up, but the two-tailed fox was gone. With the little muscle energy she had she looked up first groaning in pain. She looked at the fox slowly walking away. His ears were down, along with his whiskers, and instead of his tails waving back and forth, they only were being dragged along the floor. Tears were falling from the fox's face as he opened the door to the other-side.

Not even bothering to look at who was behind it he said sobbing "Give her the protein."

The robot walked over to her, but before reaching her it stopped and then waved and hummed a high pitched tone as if trying to say hello. Seven then walked over to the surprised princess and attached the protein to her.

In Tails room the fox sat in the middle with an angered expression on his face as the voices passed through his head "_They hate on me, they're using me, afraid of me, __**they're dead to me!**_"

_At Eggman's Base_

Eggman had rested his head on his fist, but soon his face fell off and planted itself on the table. "OW!" The doctor sat back up. Rouge was still busy trying to think of the base, or was it the machine Eggman was using had gotten slower. Knuckles hadn't moved and only stared at the machine working, Rouge was all scrunched up as if in tight courtiers with men she hated. The others in the room fell asleep, but Sonic and Silver were still in the garage where the carrier is. They were probably still working on the "some self-defensive mechanism" thing.

The machine soon went "Ding." And a drawing came out. Knuckles snatched it quickly, Eggman looked excitedly at the red echidna, Rouge hadn't heard the ding and so was still scrunched up, the rest of the room was sleeping, and Eggman didn't care what Sonic and Silver were building in his garage.

Knuckles handed the paper to Eggman who looked at it with a smile "**WAKE UP!**"

Everyone burst up. Rotor, Ralph, Bunnie, and Metal Sonic looked up naturally as if they were never asleep.

Amy went "Sonic my love", Antoine jumped up screaming and ran from the room, Cream and Cheese jumped up screaming (mainly because of Ant's screaming), Rouge toppled over, and there was a loud bang and clanging in the garage.

Everyone looked at the Doctor who smiled "Opps. You were all asleep. My bad, so sorry."

Silver popped his head out "You called?"

"GET BACK DOWN THERE AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Silver ducked back in and whispered "They want to talk to you."

Knowing who he was talking to Eggman leaned forward and rubbed his eyes again, if this kept up he'll push his eyes all the way in. Sonic then popped his head out "Yyyeeeeeeessssss?"

"What was that loud noise?"

"Your yelling!" Silver yelled behind the door.

"THE CLANGING!"

Sonic then responded to the angered doctor "The columbs holding the ceiling-."

"NEVER MIND, never mind. I don't want to know."

Sonic shrugged and closed the door behind him talking to Silver as they walked back to their "work" or "mess" as Eggman thinks. Once their voices were out of hearing range Eggman looked at the group "I now know where Tails base is, what the inside basically looks like, and the best way for an attack."

Everyone only stared at him "No one going to ask anything?"

"Are brains don't like being dynamite egghead." Knuckles said.

"Fine! I'll just expla-."

Suddenly the whole room burst into "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Eggman sighed "Sheesh! Bunch of brainless morons. I'll only say we shall invade the fox tomorrow."

Everyone sighed of relief. The door to the garage burst opened and Silver looked in "Who's getting rejected?"

"GO BACK DOWN THERE OR YOUR SELF-DEFENSIVE MECHANISME IS GOING TO HAVE TO BE TESTED EARLY!" The doctor roared.

Silver slammed the door shut and the whole group heard him yell "SONIC! WE NEED TO WORK FASTERRRRRRRR!"

Everyone looked back at Eggman who was stroking his chin "Hmm. Maybe I was being a little too harsh."

Down in the basement there was a lot of slamming and clanging as the two hedgehogs near the carrier tried working faster.

Antoine spoke up "A little?"

Sally is still alive, Tails is about to be invaded, Seven wasn't destroyed but something happened to him, and the twin-tailed fox seems to be getting crazier. The last chapter is like six or less away. Review, I actually have an idea for a sequel, but I'll leave that up to you guys. If I get enough reviews and enough telling me to do so, I will start creating the sequel, after this story is done.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Chapter 15

It has been yesterday since Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden two-tailed fox, brought Sally back to life and her life has been… abnormal. Food is actually better than that of which Knothole had to eat. She even became attached to Seven the robot who has been looking out for her. He had put her in a cell with bars so she would get natural oxygen instead of the energized cells that filtered the air so that the oxygen made you gag more.

Seven even brought her the food that he made sure to be good. Right now Sally was leaning against the bars grabbing two looking into Tails' room that was opened. The fox was shivering on the ground as he slept with his coat laying next to him. The sight was pitiful. The fox would sometimes rollover and the chipmunk could see tears in his eyes as he grieved and whined as if having a nightmare.

Sally continued to watch in till a foot collided with the bars startling her into falling back into the back of her cell. Alpha One almost yelled "**What are you doing?**"

Sally cowered back. The robot walked over to Tails' door and shut it slightly but before that Sally heard the fox start sobbing hard as if his heart was broken. Alpha One walked back to Sally and harshly said "**I catch you snooping again I'll rip your head off!**"

The robot walked off and the princess just stared at the ground drawing circles in the metal ground. Robot feet were heard coming and she looked up sternly, but softened when she recognized a jittery robot, Seven, with a file in his hand. The file looked like any other, but by the way Seven looked around carefully it was not a normal file he should have.

Seven's voice was ripped out by Tails and now can only make high-pitched hums. The robot sat down crossed legged in front of Sally with his white board, his only way of talking now, and handed her the file. Sally took it without hesitation. Seven was the only robot she ever had trusted and he has never let her down.

She opened it and instead of paper a screen was projected out so she could watch it like a TV. The top read "The Past Life Of Tails The Fox". Sally had asked Seven about the fox's past before and apparently he was willing to go get it. Sally soon started to get dizzy, she hasn't fully recovered from coming back from the dead.

She only firmly shook her head and began to read. It described everything that was done to the fox. How he was abused, assaulted, insulted, electrocuted by taser, and what he had to eat. She couldn't believe it and so pushed on a file that could be played. She watched as the fox just sat there in the alleyway hugging his knees rocking back and forth with his head resting on his arms as if crying. Shadows then formed and then Judas and the rest of the bullies came and the two tailed fox quickly stood in shock as the group advanced on him laughing and pointing. The fox turned to run but a monkey grabbed one of the fox's tails and pulled him into a headlock. The group soon was laughing at him and the monkey shoved him in the middle of the group and then the group began to beat him up.

The fox's only response was to drop to the floor and curled into a ball trying to protect his head. Judas pulled himself away from the group and appeared to cheer them on as he backed up. He then picked up a metal pole. He came back and the group pulled away. The fox lifted his hand to look but quickly replaced and tensed up tighter. Like gulf, Judas pulled back and swung hitting the fox's back. The fox reeled and straightened out grabbing his back screaming.

Even though it was on a screen and there was no sound, the strike was so sudden and strong that it made Sally flinch. Judas the pulled the pole up and swung it down striking the fox's face. Tails pulled his hands from his back up to his face. The group laughed and Judas tossed the pole onto the fox causing the young fox to flinch still hiding his face. Sally could see a bruise already forming on his back.

The fox began to get up. His mouth was all the way open probably crying out in terrible pain with his eyes slammed shut, tears flowing down his face, ears flat against his head, face bleeding, and fur drooping. The fox stood up only to fall back down grabbing his back trying to scream but was clearly out of breath. Tails twisted his tails and only flew out alone.

Sally was surprised that Tails could fly like that and stared at Seven who was standing and looking around nervously. Sally looked through the other videos and watched another. It was about Tails eating form a trash can in a park. An officer came up behind him and pulled something out and shot it. Tails withered in pain as the taser sent shocks throughout his body. As the fox screamed since the officer wouldn't let the charge off people turned to watch and, with some, laugh at the miserable fox. No one went to his aid, no one helped, no one cared. The officer, after five minutes of tasering the fox, let him go only to leave the fox lying there covering himself with his hands and tails crying hard and twitching. Judas and his gang soon came by and started kicking the defenseless fox. The video soon ended.

Sally rubbed her forhead and closed her eyes. She couldn't beleave what she was seeing. Now she was suddenly feeling pity for the fox and understood why he was doing what he was doing. His young mind hadn't matured enough and so was blaming everyone thinking it was everyone's fault.

She looked up as Seven reached out. Seven only looked at her then the folder. Sally looked at what he was pointing at. It was a file named "The Breaking Point."

She looked up and Seven nodded. She pressed it. Few reports came up, some photos, and one video. She looked at the photos first. She could tell that Tails was infatuated with Sonic the Hedgehog by pulling out the issue in the newspaper of his latest adventure. Some even had the fox smiling lightly looking at the paper.

Sally smiled as she pressed the video. Sonic popped up near a crash landing. She remembered that. He was shot down and had to go inland, but Sonic said the plane was completely destroyed. Sally looked at it harshly and suspiciously. The right side of the bottom had Eggman's symbol and a time. She looked up and Seven held up his board "From one of Eggman's cameras view." She looked back to watch the video.

Tails suddenly came running into view studying the plane. He studied it slightly and then turned to run away. It was about two minutes in till the golden fox returned with some paint and then pulled out a toolbox in the cockpit of the plane.

The fox started to work. It was only three minutes and the plane was completely fixed, but now it looked better even if the paint wasn't on yet. Soon the fox began to paint. After the first coat was on the plane looked new and priceless. Tails was admiring his work when Sonic came on the scene.

Sally now could hear every word that was spoken. ""What do you think you're doing?"

Tails spun fast around to see his hero who had his arms crossed. Tails had already put the brush back in the paint container so he was now just twisting his fingers together nervously as he mumbled.

Sonic raised a brow "What was that?"

"I-I said that I-well... I saw your plane in a wreck... a-and so I fixed it since I'm good at this. I knew you liked blue so I repainted it to match how c-cool you were." Tails lowered his head, lowered his ears, bit his lip, and innocently looked at him.

Sonic smiled. Seeing Sonic smile Tails got more confident and continued "I also designed the plane so it would fly faster and it won`t require gas." Tails tried hiding his extra tail.

Sonic walked up to the plane and nodded. He looked back at Tails and asked "Well I have to ask such a fan a question. What`s your name kid?"

"Mi… My name is Tails." The quick thinking fox replied.

Sonic looked behind the fox to see the extra tail and his eyes widened. Tails saw that the hedgehog noticed and his nervous features came back worst than ever. His ears fell flat against his head, his fingers were tapping his teeth, his left leg swung back and forth, both tails were wrapping around the other tightly as if hoping to turn into one.

Sonic looked at the fox as evil as he could, which came across as sinister to the fox who now was forming tears in his eyes that began to flood out.

The hedgehog shoved Tails into the ground and the fox didn't fight only succumbed to it. Sonic yelled "A gift? A GIFT?! FROM YOU?! A TWO TAILED FREAK THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE NORMAL?! Here kid turn into a fake quarter with two tails THAT WOULD BE THE ONLY TIME YOU'LL BE ACCEPTED YOU MONSTER!"

Tails was now sobbing with a few sniffs there and there. Sonic then kicked dust in the crying fox "Here something to wipe the tears away you repulsive misshapen. And here's what **I **think of your stupid gift."

Tails watched in horror as Sonic spin dashed the plane as if it were a robot trying to kill everyone. Tails looked down at a piece of the plane that he added that allowed the engine to move without gas and picked it up. Miles 'Tails' Prower screamed outwardly and began crying hard. Tails

Sonic looked down at the fox and spun dashed right at the poor kid. The fox only stopped flying when he hit a tree and slid down. He looked up at the hedgehog that now looked furious "I bet you planted a bomb in that flying death, you bastard."

Tails jumped up and rotated his tails and shot like a bullet out of there. Sonic walked back to the destruction knelt down and picked up a screwdriver that was clearly the fox's favorite since it was the only tool that looked old, yet still in good shape.

Judas and the others ran out while clapping and cheering. Sonic stood and looked proud."

Sally had her hand covering her mouth in shock. She looked up as tears formed in her eyes. Seven held up his board again "And that's the reason all of this is happening. Sonic the Hedgehog broke my master."

Sally closed the folder in a way as if in a hurry and gave it to Seven "Take this, and keep it. I want to keep that."

Seven looked confused and began to write on his board. Sally sighed knowing what he was going to ask. Seven held up his board "Why?"

"I want to use that file to help Tails' case and help have those people who abused him arrested. Even Sonic if necessary… Unless I can get him to admit his guilt."

Seven nodded and made a high-pitched "Hmm!" As if it was an agreement. He stored the file in a secret compartment in his chest.

_Eggman's Base_

Eggman was pacing up and down describing his plan to the group, except Sonic and Silver who were both still doing their "Self-defensive mechanism."

Eggman so far described that Antoine will stay in the ship monitoring the group's statistics (pulse, movement, basically their heath, as Eggman had to explain to the coyote), Amy would go in with Rouge to help steal the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman will stay on the ship with Rotor to monitor the Egg-Carrier, Sonic, Silver, and Ralph will go intercept Tails and stop his new robot's attack, and Knuckles will be off doing his own thing (Retreating the Master Emerald).

Amy, Rouge, and Bunnie will go through the second hallway on the right where the generator room was where Eggman's scanners say the emeralds are and most likely Knuckles will follow which seemed to please the bat. Antoine will stay at the computer looking at everyone's "health", as he puts it, and location to tell them where they should go if an escape is needed.

Eggman will be at the ship's defenses so to attack anything that comes to blast them from the sky. Rottor will be at the ship's central core where he can report the damage about the ship and any problems that arrive unless he can fix it. Cream and Cheese will just stay with Rotor to help him and stay out of danger.

Sonic, Silver, and Ralph only have to go strait where the biggest part of the base was where almost certainly where the world destroying robot will be and stop it and Tails before someone else dies.

Eggman also hopes that Sonic and Silver's "Self-defensive thing" will help.

"SONIC!... SILVER! GET UP HERE!"

There was a giant crash and some footsteps coming closer. Sonic bursted through the door, but was suddenly pulled back by Silver with his telekinesis so he got there first. Sonic walked up and mumbled "Cheater." In the grey hedgehog's ear.

Eggman rolled his eyes which were covered up by his dark glasses "You two and Ralph will enter the base to fight Tails and stop his killer robot."

"Woa, woa, woa!" Silver said lifting his arms up as if refusing.

"What?" Eggman didn't have time for this.

"I'm not in a hurry for a rematch with that robot."

"Well with your experience with the robot we should have a chance. Besides, you have Sonic and Ralph to help you. Did you ever had any one to help you with your last encounter with the robot?"

"Uh-… No! No w=one would help. It was as if they were hoping it would go away."

"Did it?"

"Really Sonic? How did I get here again?"

"Oh yah. A light made you come here right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay. Geeze."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP FOR JUST A SECOND."

"Second's over."

"Seriously Silver. You are so immature."

"Hey! I had no role model or a parent to raise me. Stop blaming me."

Eggman sighed as he continued "Amy and Rouge will go get the seven chaos emeralds and Knuckles will likely follow them since the Master Emerald will expectedly be with them. Me, Rotor, Antoine, Cream, and Cheese will stay on the ship to monitor everything and defense upon the ship."

Sonic began to rub his chin nodding "Kay. Just one thing. What's he gonna do?" Sonic pointed at Metal Sonic.

Eggman smiled "He's going to be our air support. Only contact him when you need him the most, got it."

Sonic shrugged. Eggman only nodded in reply. Silver came between the two shaking his head "No!"

Eggman ignored him and walked away. "Well if there is no further questions we shall start the invasion."

"Why doesn't someone ask a question to stall the invasion?"

Eggman spun around and yelled "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT SILVER?" The grey Hedgehog shrugged with a smile as the doctor continued "If we stall any further the sooner the giant robot will be built."

"LETS GO!" Silver began to shove everyone into the garage toward the Egg-carrier. Once they were boarding Eggman turned to Sonic and Silver "Where is your self defense thing?"

"The "Self-Defensive Mechanism?""

"Yes."

Sonic and Silver turned to run toward a corner and Eggman walked right behind them. He turned the corner and was completely shocked. Right in front of him was a poorly built metal wall in a shape of a castle. Silver and Sonic were on top laying on it.

"HOW IS THAT SLEF-DEFENSE?"

Suddenly a piece of round metal struck the doctor's head. Eggman rubbed the soar area and looked up. Silver and Sonic were holding small round metal balls snickering. The ball that was thrown was then carried up back toward the two through telekinesis "At least you can't get to us EGGMAN!"

Eggman growled and ran into the carrier. Sonic and Silver high-fived each other in victory. The Egg-carrier started up and then a blast from the ship struck the "castle" disintegrating it. Sonic and Silver soon fell on their backs in surprise. Soon Eggman's voice boomed out "GET IN, **NOW!**"

Sonic and Silver, faster than they have ever gone before, ran into the ship hurriedly. They sat down in their seats and leaned back to enjoy the last moments of their lives, as they think. Eggman then turned around in his seat with an angered face "That," he pointed where their "castle" use to be "took you an entire day?"

The shrugged and grinned guiltily. "I was hoping that your defensive thing would be useful in the invasion. BUT NOW I SEE IT'S COMPLETELY USELESS!" The doctor turned back around whispering loudly "Never trust imbeciles to create something."

Silver looked down at one of the round balls that he still carried and then turned to Sonic "Maybe we shouldn't talk about the fact we were only working on the four round balls the entire time and just put the wall."

There was a slam and everyone turned to see that

Eggman had slammed his head against the desk he had shacking in rage. Sonic leaned toward Silver whispering "I think he heard you."

Silver rolled his eyes and tossed the round metal ball in the air and caught it "Great."

Done. Please review. Also tell me if there should be a sequel. I need enough votes at a specific time (When the story is done or possibly a little after). So far I only have two votes for a sequel and non against it. I need more votes.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any Sonic characters of any sort, SEGA is the only one, besides Archie.

Chapter 16

Miles "Tails" Prower was having a restless sleep, his nightmares were becoming worst and worst as his world destroying robot was near complete. All it needed was seven more hours and then not even his most powerful robot could take it down, besides its self. Tails jolted awake as fear started to cripple him. He was unsure if he was shivering from terror or of being cold. He decided it was both.

The fox slowly stood and then grabbed his coat of the ground. His limbs were stiff and his fingers hardly obeyed his commands as the slowly clutched the black covering. He pulled it on lazily as his eyes tried desperately to make him sleep once more. He opened the door and looked over at the prisoner cells. Sally was pressed up against the bars staring at him. The golden fox clenched his fists and stared daggers at her in till she quickly fell back into her cage.

She looked out again once the fox relaxed and walked away. He entered a room, a big lit room basically empty, and looked around. Alpha One soon followed and also looked around as if it had some great importance. "Master." The robot finally spoke.

Tails raised his hand to encourage silence as he looked around slowly. He then turned to Alpha One after a few seconds "Yes?"

"You still haven't told me what to do concerning Rouge's and Cream's escape."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Uhh…"

The fox began to walk away looking around once more "There escape will… lead the hedgehog right into my trap."

Alpha One tilted his head to the side in confusion. The twin-tailed genius sagged his shoulders and rolled his eyes "Why else would I bring Sally back."

"I thought it was to-."

"NO! I wanted to make her suffer more resulting in Sonic's suffering too. With her true death Sonic will grief more than ever since it will be his fault for her true death. And then he'll see the rise of Destructor."

"The robot?"

"Yes. You should know its secret location."

"Is it really that secretive?"

"People do not realize it is what they fear of. I also have done research on Silver's story on how he got here. I think the chaos emeralds are able to be used on living creatures besides normal metal robots."

"Have you worked that out?"

The fox turned slightly and smiled "What do you think?"

"That smile is a dead giveaway. So it works."

"One emerald allows the user to do multiple things like teleportation or time travel like Silver's predicament. The "stone" he clutched as my creation was about to stop him was actually one of the emeralds he yanked out, but all those powers are nothing compared to what they do to one man when all seven are used."

"What happens."

Tails looked back at Alpha One "You'll find out soon." The entire base boomed and shook "Very soon. Get Sally in here!"

Alpha One turned and ran out. Tails only turned toward a platform on the ground and stood there. He pressed a button placed near his feet and a container popped out as the platform rose up. Sally was shoved in by the aggressive Alpha One and then he grabbed her, flew her up, and placed her in the container. After locking her to the back wall inside the small spaced room, he jumped down and ran out to prepare for battle.

Tails just stood there waiting for the hedgehog. Sally looked at him and said "Listen, Tails. You have got to stop this. No good will ever come from this."

"Silence."

"Killing Sonic will not bring you peace it will-."

"I'M… not looking for peace. I want… REVENGE! Now ZIP IT!"

Sally was quite but then spoke up again "Tails, I can help give you a better type of revenge."

"SHUT IT!"

Tails looked away from the princess toward the ground and smiled "Hello Sonic. Long time, no see." Sonic looked angrily back up at the fox, but then stared wide-eyed at the princess locked inside a canister.

_Before In the Egg-carrier_

Eggman was now giving a quick briefing once more, this time on what they should do. Silver should avoid using his telekinesis since the fox now has a way to repel it, Sonic needs to watch his metal leg, Ralph needs to be careful in general since he has no supper power, the others just need to be less clumsy. Eggman soon was coming onto the base area "Alright. READY?"

The doctor turned to the entire group. The ground forces, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Bunnie, and Ralph, nodded. Metal also nodded but he was the air force. Cream and Cheese nodded and turned to run back to the engine room to tell Rotor they were beginning.

Antoine was super nervous and began twiddling his thumbs as he sat in front of his computer, but he nodded as well. Eggman turned and then screamed "ATTACK!"

As the side doors shot opened Sonic spoke "I thought I'd never hear those words from your mouth again." But before Eggman could respond, the ground forces jumped out. Rouge held Bunnie, Knuckles held Amy, Sonic just fell but soon to be caught by Silver, and Metal Sonic carried Ralph down to the bottom. Rouge was the first with Bunnie to the ground since she had to open the doors, but Eggman decided to do a faster approach. He shot a high powered beam at the doors blasting them open.

The bat only shrugged and ran in followed by Amy, Knuckles and Bunnie. Sonic waited as Silver and Ralph ran up from behind. As they ran out Robots were sent flying into the sky and the air battle began. Eggman had little worry about this, but more worry if the plan failed. Or did the fox plan for this invasion, because that's a lot of robots coming into the air.

Rouge's group turned right to go get the seven chaos emeralds (And the Master Emerald) while Sonic's team went strait. There were barley any robots and the group became cocky, in till a giant robot stood before them.

"YOU?!" Sonic yelled in surprise "But… you were in that ship when it crashed."

Alpha One sniggered "Please hedgehog. If your stupid spin dash technique couldn't even faze me then how is a stupid falling plane going to destroy me?"

Sonic curled his fists and growled, but Alpha One only shrugged and pointed behind him "You may pass me Sonic, but the other two will have to fight me in order to follow."

"But-."

"Don't worry about us Sonic." Ralph said "Just go."

Sonic looked uncertain but then went toward the robot. Alpha One just stood there and soon Sonic walked passed him. Seeing the robot wouldn't attack him he raced forward and into a giant room he heard voices.

A female voice said "Tails, I can help give you a better type of revenge."

"SHUT IT!"

Tails looked away from someone and toward the ground and smiled "Hello Sonic. Long time, no see." Sonic looked angrily back up at the fox, but then stared wide-eyed at the princess locked inside a canister.

"Sally? B-but you're dead."

Tails laughed "Dead? You seriously thought that Sonic? Wow."

"What? It wouldn't have been your first victim."

"I HAVN'T KILLED ANYONE!"

"Then why did you do that nuclear blast with Eggman's ship back at the city."

"That city was abandoned and I knew you would escape that hog!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hitting a nerve."

"Tails-."

"I said SHUT IT SALLY!"

Sonic looked back at the princess and then at Tails "She's a fake."

"What?" Sally was shocked at what she was hearing.

"Just like the last one. Just a robot to toy with my feelings. I'm not falling into the same mistake twice, freak."

Tails shrugged "Okay. She's just a robot. Will you risk that?"

Tails flicked his fingers. The place where Sonic stood was glowing. The hedgehog looked down to see it "Leave that point and miss princess, or the fakey, gets blown up."

Sonic was about to step off, but couldn't bring himself to do it. What if it was the real Sally. "She's fake. Not the real Sally."

"How do you know?"

"We found the body dead. Her DNA matched Sally's and she had no pulse."

"How do you know if that was a fake clone of Sally? How do you know if that I didn't take her body and brought her back when you left it to rot in the forest?"

"You can't bring her back."

"Why not?"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! There is no technology to do that."

"Not even with these?" A panel opened up and the seven chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald were behind the fox "I think I could. I think I can. I even might have done that."

"N-no. You didn't."

"Are you positive?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no, but if I'm wrong… just step off the pressure plate."

Sonic was rocking back and forth unsure whether the fox was bluffing or not. Was Sally back or was the fox toying with his emotions again.

"You were also wrong."

"Huh?"

"The seven chaos emeralds can be used for single people use. That is how Silver came into this world. Through the powers of the chaos emeralds. That "Stone" he grabbed was one of the emeralds which sent him back here. So I went to experimenting. They also can cause teleportation and other stuff like that. It also has a special power when you use all seven."

"And what's that?"

"I call it the super form. Want to see it?"

Without waiting for a response Tails closed his eyes and relaxed. The air shifted and the seven emeralds slid out of their spot and began to rotate around him as if they were moons to his planetary body. They soon rotated faster and faster in till the collided into him and a bright flash banged throughout the room. Sonic covered his eyes and when he opened them he saw something he didn't seem to grasp.

_With Silver and Ralph_

Alpha One turned back to the dog and hedgehog once Sonic ran ahead. Ralph took a step back in a fighting stance; he knew he was no match to this robot. Silver only stood there crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side staring at the powerful robot in front of him. "You look like a bumble bee."

Alpha One snapped at Silver who fell over trying to jump back at the sudden jolt "Sorry. You actually act like a wasp," And under his breath "And look like one."

Alpha One heard it all and only stepped back "You just made your insult less insulting."

"I didn't realize I insulted you, I wasn't even trying." Silver got back up.

Ralph decided to pop in "He was only stating a fact."

Alpha One sinisterly and slowly turned his head toward the dog and growled. "Oh don't tell me. He just made my insult more insulting."

"Shu-. This is inconceivable. Being annoyed to a mere hedgehog?"

"Just a mere hedgehog?! You need to step down from your Alpha leader if such a low thing can disown you."

Alpha One snapped and charged full on force. Silver was blasted far to the end of the hall denting the entire wall. Ralph tried to run forward, but a hand that was upside-down grabbed him by the mouth and underhand threw him at a dazed Silver. Silver was then forced back into the wall he dented.

The two slid down it so they could lay down, one on top of the other. There was a muffled sound and Ralph lifted his head groggily "What?"

"You're on by fasse." Silver was finally able to mumble out.

"Sorry." Ralph got up and then helped his partner up.

"Thanks. My nose not being squished is much more comfortable."

"Then tell me how THIS feels." A voice spoke up.

Silver turned to the noise only to have a metallic fist punch him in the black nose down the other hallway bending another wall. Ralph tried running away from the direction Silver was thrown down but a hand came back and grabbed his face. Before flying through the air he said "Not again."

Silver got up and then heard screaming. He looked up and jumped out of the way of a flying Ralph, and he caught him just before impact.

"Do you wonder if he's trying?"

"No. And I don't want to know." Ralph relaxed as he realized he wouldn't need a face surgeon.

Silver used his telekinesis to lift the dog up so he stood on his feet to look at Alpha One who slowly walked toward them. "Now who's disowning who?"

"Me disowning this pathetic robot." Silver pointed at a robot who was only standing there shocked at the events occurring.

The grey hedgehog grabbed the watching bot and tossed him at Alpha One. The bigger robot caught it and slammed it into the ground only to lift it and slam it into all the walls as he walked over to the two who watch shockingly. Alpha decided to throw it on the ground and then kick it "STAY OUT OF MY WAY SEVEN!"

Seven couldn't move. He tried to stretch out a hand but his hand didn't even go strait and bolts of electricity shot out of opened circuits. As Seven was "clawing" the ground, Alpha One stepped over the almost dead robot and pounded his fist "I've always wanted to do that to him. Who's next."

Silver looked left and right and then back at Alpha "Umm… I say the nonexistent man over there." Silver pointed down one hallway and pulled Ralph after him down the other passage.

Alpha One ignored the remark and chased after them. Silver stopped and tried to shove Alpha down where he originally pointed with his mind powers, but the force bursted around the bot without even slowing it down "The scan of your powers proves quite usfull doesn't it."

"HOW IS THAT USEFULL? I CAN'T MESS AROUND WITH YOUR BODY! Okay, that sounded weird." He was then slapped down the rest of the way he ran, right into Ralph who tried to turn a corner. Once they both slammed into the wall they yelled "OW!"

Silver said "Fancy meeting you here. My turn to be thrown."

"When… were… you… ever… thrown?"

"Want me to get off?"

"Yess… please." Ralph responded desperately.

Silver got up and was only thrown back down by a foot, crushing him and Ralph "This makes me wish to fight Sonic. This is FAR too easy."

"Ic, er. Round… two?"

"I think not."

"I think that's a great idea."

Alpha One turned toward the sound "What?"

A giant metal ball collided into Alpha surprising him enough to step back a few feet to let Silver and Ralph up coughing.

Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Bunnie stood there in a battle position. Rouge was flying with her fists out almost as if she was on the ground like Bunnie who was in the popular fighting stance, Knuckles was only rubbing both knuckles against one another clenching his teeth angrily, and Amy had her ever so trustworthy hammer out.

Alpha One just stared at the group as Ralph and Silver joined them, still coughing. "This… is going to be interesting." Alpha One smiled.

Ralph turned to Amy "I thought you were going to get the emeralds."

"Change of plans. They weren't there."

"WHAT!?"

"I'll explain later."

_Before with Amy, Rouge, Bunnie, and Knuckles_

The four ran ahead, Rouge looked back to see Sonic near the entrance waiting for the other two. They ran around the corner and there stood robots working on computers now staring at them.

Knuckles smiled and rammed his fist into one of his palms "Heh. Fun."

Rouge looked at him like he was crazy, but only looked at Amy as if she were crazier once she smiled evilly and pulled out her hammer.

Bunnie was the only one who seemed unsure. She was basically useless against robots like these, but that new robot in the corner looked familiar. It was that dog robot Tails made. Not like Ralph, it stood on four legs.

Yes, that robot was part of the Knothole invasion. Sonic destroyed it and it reconstructed into two smaller ones.

The room came alive as the robots charged. Knuckles tackled Bunnie away from an oncoming claw while rouge jumped on Amy's hammer as she swung it so the bat could ram into an oncoming bot. Luckily these were desk bots, not made for battle and therefore are easily destroyed. As the room was being cleared Bunnie finally grew the courage to grab a metal pole and use it like a bat and spear. The robots fell, all but the dog one who only sat there watching like a normal pet dog.

Amy leaned on the handle of her bat staring at it "Bunnie, will you do the honors?"

"Sure, hun." Bunnie smiled as she swung. IT struk and the bot fell apart.

Rouge winked at Knuckles "I must say, I've only heard of this "Master Emerald" Knuckie."

"Its Knuckles, and IF YOU DARE PLACE A FINGER ON IT, YOU'LL REGREAT IT!"

"Tsk, tsk. I'd regret it? Siriously, what a waste of breath."

"**I'm warning you!**"

"You weren't warning me then? Explains some."

"Grrrrrr."

"Temper, temper. I'm only messing with you, sugar. You're cute when you get mad."

"I'll show you even MADDER IF YOU TOUCH THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"GUYS!" Amy and Bunnie yelled.

The dog robot got back up, but smaller and now there were two of them. Knuckles smashed one while Rouge did the other, but four got back up even smaller. Bunnie already figured it out "Ah would stop tha' if ah was yous. The'd get so sma' tha' they could crawl into our body."

"Isn't THAT a pretty picture." Knuckles nearly shouted as he slammed another. Amy soon joined and Bunnie slapped herself as she felt ignored.

Rouge flew up to avoid the bots, they were now the size of ants crawling on their shoes trying to go up. "How are we suppose to beat them if they continue to grow smaller as we hit them?"

Bunnie pressed a button on a computer and the tiny robots fell down off. Amy, who was pushed down by the little things, got out of the pile of robots that began to kill her. Knuckles, who acted like nothing happened, punched down the door to where the emeralds were and ran in.

Bunnie lightly shrugged and said "Fine, no one than' me."

Rouge only looked back slightly annoyed and continued on without a word. Bunnie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she walked after the group, but only stopped when Knuckles screamed "WHERE IS THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"You also mean where's the emeralds."

"No the Master Emerald is more important. With it I could turn off the emeralds."

"That's not as fun, hun. Sorry. Had to do that. It rymed."

"Zip it bat. Do you know what that two-tailed freak can do with those emeralds."

"Destroy all life as we know it. Yes, I do." Rouge placed a hand on her hip like she was bored.

"You're heartless."

"That "heartless" heart is only for jewels."

Amy soon piped in almost excitedly "Well we should go help Sonic then. Come on!" She ran on before there was a response.

Knuckles sagged his shoulders "Fine!"

They came down and all fell back in surprise as Ralph came around the corner and Silver flying into him, both going "OW!"

Silver son said "Fancy meeting you here. My turn to be thrown."

"When… were… you… ever… thrown?"

"Want me to get off?"

"Yess… please." Ralph responded desperately.

Silver got up and was only thrown back down by a foot, crushing him and Ralph "This makes me wish to fight Sonic. This is FAR too easy."

Knuckles turned to see a giant ball of metal.

"Ic, er. Round… two?"

The Echidna looked back at Alpha with a cocky smile.

"I think not."

"I think that's a great idea."

Alpha One turned toward the sound "What?"

A giant metal ball collided into Alpha surprising him enough to step back a few feet to let Silver and Ralph up coughing.

Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Bunnie stood there in a battle position. Rouge was flying with her fists out almost as if she was on the ground like Bunnie who was in the popular fighting stance, Knuckles was only rubbing both knuckles against one another clenching his teeth angrily, and Amy had her ever so trustworthy hammer out.

Alpha One just stared at the group as Ralph and Silver joined them, still coughing. "This… is going to be interesting." Alpha One smiled.

Ralph turned to Amy "I thought you were going to get the emeralds."

"Change of plans. They weren't there."

"WHAT!?"

"I'll explain later."

Knuckles charged at Alpha only to be slapped back. Silver caught him and Bunnie threw he pipe in the air. Rouge caught it and tried to run it through the robot, but it only bounced off. Alpha used this advantage and head bunted her into Bunnie. Ralph tossed an explosion into the air "Knuckles!"

The red Enchida slapped the explosive so it boomed onto Alpha, but the bot didn't even budge "Now, you six are boring me."

The robot grabbed the ball and slid out his hand so it was attached to his arm by a chain. Now Alpha One had a Metal ball on a chain. Silver turned to Knuckles "Thanks for giving him a weapon Knuckles-head."

"Would you rather been crushed?"

"At least that would have been faster."

Alpha One threw the ball at the group everyone jumped out of the way except Silver who tried to catch it with his powers but there was a boom and the ball didn't even slow down. "Oh poop. I forgot about that."

The ball slammed into the hedgehog, going all the way down to the wall. The buff robot pulled it back quickly slapping a red echidna making him growl in anger.

Silver got back up bruised "What's with you and slamming things into walls?"

Silver consentrated hard when the ball came at him again. This time it stopped. Silver breathed out air and coughed hard. Small amounts of his powers couldn't be used, but a large amount could be used.

Knuckles took this time to slap the ball and with the fist clutching it, the damage was much greater. Alpha One was bounced to the ground. Silver picked up Knuckles and threw him with all his might. Knuckles pounded into it with all his strength causing it to fall down hard.

Rouge flew forward so that as Ralph tossed her a charge she tossed it at Alpha so it blew up and Bunnie jumped up with her pole so Silver could push her. She threw it at the down robot and Knuckles caught it and rammed it into the damage shell. It slid right through.

Alpha One's eyes went out after a huge "ZAAAAP!"

The group regained their strength and ran toward the room with Sonic.

_Sonic and Tails_

Tails was floating with a golden shadow like fog coming from him. His eyes were golden and the air around him seem thick and hard. Sonic began to sweat "Wha- what just happened?"

"Simple. I just turned super."

Tails floated to the gorund. Sonic spun dashed him, but bounced off without making Tails even flinch. Sonic slammed into a metal wall painfully, but it didn't bend. Sonic got up by placing a hand on his knee.

Tails tap danced and only poked the speed demon. This made the hedgehog slam into the wall again, this time denting it.

"Increased speed, increased strength, increased energy,-… heck. Everything is increased. Not even if a mountain landed on me, I will not get hurt."

"Bu-but. Those- aggg… those emeralds would… never react to me."

"HA! All you had to do was say chaos control, or think of a happy thought, or maybe even where you want to go and then they work. To turn supper like this-." Tails gestured to all of himself "Then you have to think of a happy thought. And what happier thought is there, than me crushing you down?"

"Being at peace."

"**THERE IS NO SUCH THING!**" Sonic was flunc into the air and slammed into to ground.

"Oh did I forget to mention I can now fly by just thought? Actually. I can almost do anything like… teleporting."

He came behind the hedgehog by teleporting and kicking him into a wall. "Shooting a blast from my hands." He shot a golden bolt slamming the hedgehog back into the wall once more. The blue blur was surprised he wasn't knocked-out from the pain in his body.

Tails floated over to him and landed on the ground "Anything I want. Time travel. Etc. Even… heal…ing."

Sonic looked up at the two-tailed fox "Oh, I'm not going to heal you. No way. There's a chance you could steal the energy and become supper like me. And I must say. After all these years of knowing about such powers and yet the fairly new freak finds out about there true potential. Tsk, tsk. You are a thousand times more sloppy than I had ever thought before all of this."

Sonic sat up, his back against the wall. "And what… hic… did you think before this."

Tails clenced his fist "What'd I think? WHAT'D I THINK?"

"_Oh shoot, touched a nerve._"

Tails punched Sonic into the ground "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HERO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? **THERE…**" He slammed the hedgehog into the ground "**IS…**" Another slam "**NO…**" Again "**SUCH…**" Again "**THING!**" And again.

Sonic just laid there almost out. His vision was blured and he could barly see, but he did see Sally on her knees, with her hands on her mouth, and tears in her eyes.

"_It is you! You are alive. I knew it. I just knew it._" Tears formed in Sonic's eyes.

Tails looked over at the chipmunk then the hedgehog. "Heh. So now you know. She is the real Sally. And you know what? I'll just kill you in front of her and maybe mess with her emotions like I did to you… **and what you did to me!**"

Sonic cletched his fists and stood back up shakingly. Tails didn't looked shock. He only had half closed eyes "You are pathetic hedgehog. You cannot beat me. Not like this."

"You… can't… just kill… everyone… because of your greedy. Evil. Ugly. DESIRES! **Freak!**"

Tails burst out crying. Rage and sadness creapt in and the fox slammed the speed demon's head into the wall. Sonic crumpled to the ground unconscious.

The fox raised his fist again, but he heard footsteps. He turned to see the others. Ralph, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Silver, and Bunnie.

The fox teleported to the controls next to the controls "I would stop if I were you."

He pressed a button. A saw came from the roof and almost reached the princess.

The group stopped "Wait. That has to be fake."

"Please. Like you would risk tha-."

"**BOOOOOOOOM!**" Metal Sonic came flying in and broke the glass pulling the princess out. The group was shocked and turned to the blue hedgehog supposably out cold, but was sitting up. "Thanks Metal. I'm happy Eggman gave me this thing to call you. Take her to Eggman, its realy Sally this time though."

The metal counterpart nodded and blasted out of there. Tails just stood there in shock "What the… but the… WHAT THE HECK! Metal Sonic was a completion? I THOUGHT IT NEVER WAS DONE!"

"You knew of it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes imbecile. I have all of Eggman's plans. And now thinking of plans. **Mine aren't working!**"

Bunnie pressed something "Guys I'm done."

"_**SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!**_"

"What?" Tails looked around.

Sonic smiled weakly "Take that."

Tails clenched his controls in anger crunching his own creation like paper.

The group soon grabbed the blue hedgehog and ran out of there. Tails flew down and stopped to look at a computer he left out. Bunnie had activated the destruct button.

The group ran around a corner to see Alpha One getting back up, but they jumped over him. The bot seemed to ignore them. He ran into the room with Tails "Master!?"

"FIRE UP THE ROBOT!"

"But it is not complete."

The fox blasted off down a corridor and finished the job quickly and came back "START IT **NOW!**"

Alpha obeyed. He pushed a button.

Outside Eggman was done scanning her "Now Sally how do you feel. The last we met you were sick."

"What? No I wasn't. What made you think that?"

Eggman's scanner said it was her and the doctor smiled "Oh. I was only testing to see if you were Sally. The last "Sally" was a fake design by Tails."

"Speaking of foxes. Sonic. Tell us about this… two-tailed golden fox who was kind enough to fix your plane for you after it crashed for free."

Everyone turned to the hedgehog shocked. His only response was looking down guiltily "I… it… it was an accident. I didn't know it would cause this."

"YOU! YOU'RE THE CAUSE! **Why you little BACKSTABBING RODENT!**" Eggman roared.

Suddenly the entrance to Tails' base closed shut, and explosions went all around it releasing it from the ground.

"Vhat's happening?" Antoine asked.

Tails face came on out of his supper self "Hello everyone. I think I should introduce myself. I am Tails the fox, or as you all call me, The Mysterious Villain."

Everyone was just stuck on the screen "I must congratulate you Sonic and co. You have actually helped me. I wanted you to blast open my front doors so it would permanently close and I wanted you to "Self Destruct" my base so you would start up the generators. You see. I planned your "invasion". There is no "self destruct". Otherwise this robot would be defeatable."

Silver stood up in shock and fear "Oh no!"

"You see. The world destroying robot WAS my base. And now." The base shook as it rose from the ground. "You have started up my most powerful creation instead of stopping it…"

The entire group began to sweat, but Silver was quivering in fear."

"…DESTRUCTOR!"

The gigantic robot roared so loud it shook the ground, and its green fiery eyes turned toward The Egg-carrier.

Tails voice was then heard but no one was watching the screen now, they were too busy looking up at the gargantuan robot that was looking down at them though they were a thousand feet in the air. "Now… all of you **DIE!**"

End. Next chapter coming. The robot "Destructor" is loose. How is Sonic and his team going to stop it? Or the power of the Master Emerald, chaos emeralds, and a very powerful robot combined just too much. Probably too much. Review and tell me if I should make a sequel.


	17. Chapter 17

Do not own anything Sonic related. Now onto the story with Sonic and the gang against the impossible.

Chapter 17

Sonic and the group stared horrified at the towering robot that made Eggman's Egg-carrier look like a sword and a gun in a fight against one another. Sonic looked back at the screen where they could clearly see Miles "Tails" Prower's evil smile on screen. "I see that you are scared. Good."

Eggman looked down at a computer. "WHAT THE…! HE HACKED INTO THE CARRIER. HE CAN SEE US!"

"And hear you Egghead."

"Egg-"MAN"!"

"Pff! Like it makes a difference. Oh, I must warn you. Everyone in the world can hear you. So if you don't MIND… I'm going to tell you all a story. A story about a **hedgehog** who decided to **beat up** a twin-tailed **fox**!"

"No need."

"Huh?"

Sonic stepped forward "I said no need." The hedgehog seemed to have slouched now. His proud form now looked pale and sick. Tears were streaming down his face. Heartache filled him up as he stepped forward. All eyes darted back and forth from the surprised look on tails and to the broken, hurt hedgehog.

"This is my fault." Sonic's voice cracked, but was audible. His insides were screaming at him. His ego, or what was left of it, was yelling at him to stop talking. He only mentally told it to "_SHUT… UP!_"

The hedgehog rubbed the tears on his face off as he continued in a small cracked voice that everyone could listen to "Eggman shot down the plane I was in and it crash landed in the Green Hill Zone. It was on a beach and I had barely escaped the crash alive before impact. I noticed that it was in terrible shape and that the only person I know who could fix it was the man who shot me down in the first place. So… I decided to go into town where everyone gawked at me and asked for my autograph. During that time… you. Tails the fox, the Mysterious Villain, came out and decided to do a nice thing for me. You fixed my plane and made it a hundred times better than it ever was before." Sonic took a deep breath. His ego gave up, because now it was too late to stop it.

Tails appearance seemed to have softened and tears wield up in his eyes as he leaned forward listening as the blue blur continued "I met some people who actually beat you up every day and they mentioned you, they said you were too smart for any good, you were only four years old, and that you were a two-tailed freak. I decided to ignore them and walk back to my plane and that's when I noticed it, and the person who was just finish painting it. The golden fox. I didn't notice the two tails and so just asked what you were doing. You turned around and became extremely nervous. I guess you thought that I was getting mad or something so you answered stumbling your words. You told me that you saw me crash, you fixed it since you were good at stuff like that, and… you repainted it blue with the silver lining "SONIC" on it. I smiled because I liked the color. You then told me, more confidently, that you upgraded it so it flew faster and didn't require gas. All those: The no gas, faster speed, and the color all matched so that it all matched up to what I use to be."

Sonic looked down and closed his eyes as more tears fell "But what I use to be changed when you said your name was "Tails". I recognized it immediately. The two tailed fox. I looked around you to even see the extra tail and I tensed up. You also tensed up and became more nervous than you were before. I knew everybody in the town was watching me and a war inside me was waged… My ego won."

Sally shot a look at Sonic like she was shocked. He was right, that was not like the original Hero of Mobius. Sonic saw that, but didn't care. It wasn't about him anymore. It was about saving Tails from the demons he placed on him "I shoved you to the ground calling you freak and claiming that you booby trapped my ride even though I knew it wasn't true. A-and… I destroyed your most favorite creation… the plane… right in front of you… and then… kicked sand in your face."

Tails was now crying, he looked sad. So sad that he looked like a poor, broken fox that never had a friend. Sonic closed his eyes as more tears flowed out "You began to cry hard and long. I felt so bad that… that I turned it into anger and lashed out on you… or more specifically… I… I spin dashed you." Everyone now shot a look at the hedgehog. The homing attack that he ONLY used for destroying robots? Why would you **EVER** do that to a four year old?

Sonic was now kicking his left leg back and forth like what Tails did when Sonic noticed his second tail "Y-you flew up against a tree and I… I yelled after you. Ca… calling you a… a monster."

Sonic finally looked up into Tails blue diamond eyes full of tears making them look like waterfalls, and Tails looking into Sonic's teared up green emerald eyes as he said "I… I am so sorry… for all that I had done. I'm… I'm no better than Eggman."

"HEY! Don't compare me to you when you attacked a four year-."

"SHUT-UP you SCRAMBLED EGG BEFORE I MAKE YOU BOIL!... I'm no better than Eggman. In fact… I… I… I'm worst than Eggman. I'm the villain. I'm the Mysterious Villain. The entire time I was the enemy trying to hide. I'm the villain destroying Mobius. I denied you the friend you deserved. And… I can't live with myself anymore. The more I fought your robots after I KNEW who you were. I just felt guiltier and guiltier. You broke one of my legs. You should have done both. The amount of pain you were giving me… I deserved it. I… deserve… it."

Tails was looking everywhere. What was this? A trick? Sonic continued "But please. Be a hero and beat up the villain, Tails. Just leave everyone alone. Your quarrel is between you and me. I'm the villain. Not you. Please… just forgive me and let everyone else live. You're not a killer."

Eggman then barked "What about that ship he took from me and blowing it up in that city?"

"I made that up Eggman. There wasn't anyone in there. It was abandoned."

Sally then remarked "What about those deaths in Knothole?"

Tails' eyes widened "What?"

Sonic looked at Tails "He was watching his ships fly away and didn't notice them."

Knuckles then growled "And what about killing Sally?"

"He brought her back."

"And he was startled." Everyone turned to Sally. She stood and walked forward "Before I died I noticed his facial expression. As the robot killed me his face was pure shock. Almost like he was just a civilian walking by and just seeing a murder commence."

Sonic turned to Tails "How 'bout this, Tails. I come out and you stop all this, and I'll… I'll let you assault me to no end. Even if it kills me."

All of a sudden Tails teary form hardened. Tears streamed down his face as he said "So that's it?"

Sonic was confused "Huh?"

"I just turn off the robot and you'll let me beat you up?! Right! I KNEW THAT FORGIVNESS SPEECH WAS A LIE!"

"No! Tails. I'm telling the-."

"ENOUGH! I REMEMBER THE LAST TWO TIMES I OPENED UP TO YOU HEDGEHOG! **TWO… STINKING… TIMES!** The time you spin dashed me, AND WHEN THAT SALLY ROBOT ATTACKED YOU! This is NO DIFFERENT!"

"Tails. All of that was my fault. I take full blame. I'm a retard. I'm just a messed up hero. And that means I'm a bad guy not a hero anymore. Don't-!"

"**STOP LIYING!** I'm going to enjoy Destructor's battle against you. Let's see how long you'll last." The giant robot reeled its head back and Tails pointed at Sonic "**Kill him!**"

The massive robot roared as its head came crashing down splitting the carrier in half. Everyone screamed as they fell. Silver caught everyone and flew them away from the robot, but for its unusual size it was keeping up.

Sonic looked over at a town and recognized it "Metal confuse the thing."

MS flew off toward Destructor and Sonic yelled at Silver "Go to that town."

"But-."

"DO IT!"

Silver complied. They landed there and Sonic ran all throughout. He pressed a button and all the prison block cells opened. It was a torture chamber. Judas came out of one looking skinnier than normal and tremendously pale. But one prisoner in particular caught Cream's attention "MOM!"

Vanilla, with her long dress ripped up in some areas, turned hearing that voice and saw Cream and Cheese running toward them. She knelt down just in time to hug her daughter "Cream! I was so worried. I thought that monster killed you."

"Don't call him that." Sonic said.

"What?" Vanilla looked at Sonic.

"I said "Don't call Tails that." He's not a monster. His robots are. I'm the one who started all this in the first place. He's only trying to end it."

The earth trembled and there was an earsplitting roar.

Silver's pupils dilated and he began to shiver in terror "It's here." He whispered.

Sonic ran out and right near the docks the giant robot began to walk forward. Sonic turned to his group "All those who can fight come along. Cream! Stay with your mother and be safe. I need to save Tails from his demons. Eggman. You're defiantly not staying here. You and Rotor have to follow us so we can find a weakness to that thing."

"But-but… HOW? That thing was meant for planetary destruction. It was designed so that Tails couldn't even stop it, even if he wanted to. The only way to damage it is to go inside the thing, AND ALL THE ENTERANCES ARE CLOSED."

Sonic pointed at its mouth "What about that?"

"NO!" Silver shouted "That mouth can shoot a laser, suck things in killing anything that goes in, and more stuff that I can't remember."

Sonic clenched his fists "Dang it. Then we have no choice but to keep attacking its armor in till it cracks."

"Sonic. That's a terrible idea." Eggman said.

"Well do you have any better ones?" Eggman didn't reply "I thought not. You and Rotor go into the tallest buildings here."

"Near the docks?" Rotor asked.

"Yah."

Eggman then blurted out "But that thing is so tall that I look like an ant to it, and you look like a tick to it?"

"Well then it has trouble seeing."

"Unless its vision is equipped with special vision equipment, including inferred, night vision, telescope, and more. And out of the years it was built and how fast Tails can build without help. I say it does have that."

Suddenly Silver yanked everyone to the side. A high powered beam struck the ground where they use to be. The ground exploded sending everyone everywhere. After a long pause of ears chiming in high pitches and the dizziness fading Sonic pushed his com-link in his ear "I'm happy we have these. Eggman and Rotor. Go into those buildings. It's for you guys to see its movements and its different attacks. That will help us know what it does."

"Fine!" Eggman responded. He got up and ran into the building as directed. Destructor hadn't left the docks area and only watched as Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Antoine, Bunnie, Ralph, Sally, Amy, and Rouge walk toward it.

Sonic pushed in his com-link again "Silver do you have anything that could help us against it."

The only response was a plea of terror in his voice as if he was crying "Its unstoppablllllllllllllle."

Knuckles soon came on "**That's not helping!**"

Amy intervened "Stop picking on him. The robot nearly killed him."

"Ah agree. Bu' anything helps. Silver, suga'." Bunnie spoke

"Yesssssss?"

"Try to rememba' anything useful."

"I'll tryyyyyyy."

"Incoming." Rouge said unusually calm.

The robot's right shoulder opened up and nine missiles came out. Each heading for every person advancing toward Destructor.

Sonic sped off down a road with a missile right on his toes.

Ralph turned and ran, jumping behind a nearly destroyed car, the missile zoomed passed above but flipped to turn around. "You've got to be kidding me." Ralph said as he stood and ran.

Sally dived to the side last second nearly getting hit, but it did the same as with Ralph. It flipped upside-down to go back after her.

Rouge flew up and began soaring the skies as her incoming missile chased after her.

Knuckles suddenly dug underground causing the missile to miss, but once it passed over the red echidna jumped out and ran.

Antoine jumped into a large crack too thin for the missile to go in. The explosive flying bomb then flew off somewhere else. "Whew."

Bunnie jumped and landed on the incoming rocket, but it suddenly acted like a bull trying to fling her off as it soared higher and higher.

Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and batted her missile away. As it spun away the pink hedgehog leaned on her hammer and blew on her knuckles in till she saw her rocket zoom right at her again, then she screamed and batted it away again.

Silver tried to push his missile, but it didn't even budge. "Oh I'm really HATING THAT TEC! Guys we have a problem. I could usually push the missiles as he fired them, but now they won't even budge."

Suddenly on the com-link everyone started moaning. Eggman yelled "SO YOUR COMING BACK HERE JUST MADE IT MORE POWERFUL THAN IT EVER WAS BEFORE YOU CAME!"

"Well… uh… yes. Hee, hee."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES. IF WE LOSE, THAT THING WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED."

Sonic came on "You know Egghead. These things work so you don't have to make us deaf."

"**I SAID NO JOKES!** WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THEM!"

"I just made one aaaaaaaand my schedule hasn't been effected."

Knuckles sounded confused "You have a schedule?"

"Yah. Right now I'm supposed to be being chased by a stupid missile."

Amy soon almost yelled in "They seem smart to me. I'm tired of playing base ball right now."

"Why hasn't it blown yet?"

Ralph spoke up "the tip is the sensitive spot. It's for just in case something struck its side."

Rouge piped in and she sounded worried "Guys, I've been flying away from this missile and I just saw Bunnie ridding hers, but it's trying to buck her off as it flies higher and higher."

"I'm on it." A new voice said.

"What the-. Who is this?"

"Who do you think?"

Eggman replied "Just get her metal."

Bunnie tried to hold on tight, but it just seemed to get crazier and crazier. She was then thrown off. As she fell back she looked up she watched as the missile flipped and came down after her. The rocket was getting closer and closer in till Metal Sonic's face suddenly came from behind the missile and flew past it and grabbed Bunnie. The projectile whizzed after them. Metal flew behind Destructor which turned its head, to watch the small robot, and roar. Metal made such a sharp turn a regular missile would have tried to cut a across and hit its shooter, but it followed MS' flight pattern. Metal Sonic looked over his shoulder to see it was still following them so he looked ahead and fired one of his own missiles.

It went on ahead and blew up a building roof top. A giant piece of the roof fell off, right into the path of Metal. Bunnie started to try and get closer to metal as she screamed lightly. Metal passed the rock barley missing him, but his pursuing missile struck it blowing up.

Sonic dashed down his street and looked back to see… the missile was gone "What? Where the- WHAAAAA!"

The missing lethal flying weapon came around the corner ahead and Sonic nearly got hit as he turned right and ran up a building. As he passed the last floor he saw Eggman watching him inside. As he flipped backwards letting his pursuer fly pass him he called to the doctor "Hey Egghead."

"Concentrate, Hedgehog!"

"I'm multitasking."

Sonic soon ran down an ally and stopped. Ralph was there and as his rocket got closer he pulled out a strange gun and fired it. The missile got attracted to it and struck it blowing up. Ralph turned to Sonic who said "Where do you get all these fancy toys. Actually, how do you carry all your fancy toys?"

"Eh-hm."

"Rats." Sonic ducked nearly getting hit by his missile once more.

As it turned around Ralph pulled out a regular gun and shot a bullet. It collided with the rocket blowing it up. The dog turned to the speed demon who lifted a thumbs up "Nice!"

There was an explosion behind Sonic, who turned around and dashed off toward it. Once he reached the area he saw Silver laying on the ground… sorry… in the ground.

"What happened."

The grey hedgehog answered "I blocked the rocket with a car. But I forgot that it was an explosive so it flung me into the ground." He turned to Sonic "That hurt."

The blue hedgehog only shrugged.

Amy batted away her missile for the thousandth time and she was suddenly getting tired. Sally soon called her "Amy. I'm coming toward you. Bat your missile into mine."

"Wouldn't that hit you?"

"I'll dodge I swear."

"Okay."

The princess soon jumped out of an ally with a missile right behind her. Amy batted her rocket one last time and it rolled right over to the other missile. Both blew and the force shoved Sally into a wall. Amy ran over "Sally! Oh my. I'm so sorry."

Through closed eyes and a pained expression and voice she responded "Its fine. It's fine."

Antoine was laying in his crack relaxing, but he soon heard a noise and looked down at his feet. The missile was coming at him by flying through the crack. Antoine screamed and jumped out. No way of turning it flew up and struck the ground right under the coyote. The blast sent Antoine twirling into the air. A metal hand caught him by the foot and he looked. Metal Sonic who was also carrying Bunnie still said "Want to try that again?"

"No!"

"I thought not."

Knuckles was trying to find a way to be rid of his "flying death" problem. Sonic soon contacted him "Knux. Catch your missile and toss it at Destructor."

"I'll try."

Knuckles landed on the ground ready for the missile that was coming at him. He jumped to the side and grabbed it. He then, with all his might, flung it at the enormous robot. As soon as the missile should have struck a blue grid like web appeared being pushed back like a spring. Destructor turned and aimed the push back at a building Sonic was about to run under. The missile spun uncontrollably towards it and the building collapsed under the blast.

Sonic yelped as pieces came crashing down all around him. He tripped on one piece and almost landed on his face, but Rouge flew in and caught him. Her rocket struck one of the falling pieces and blew. The force shoved Sonic and Rouge out and they landed on the ground. "Thanks." The hedgehog said still laying on the ground out of breath.

"Anytime." The bat responded sitting up smiling.

Eggman soon came online "Rotor, did you see that?"

"Yah."

Sonic joined "A blue web force field around the robot. I get it."

"No hedgehog. Do I always have to explain things to you?"

"You always seem to no matter what Eggman."

"The "Blue web field" was around the missile AND the robot. That means the rocket and the robot cannot strike each other. We can't make it hurt its self. Its Tec won't let us. We have to hurt it somehow by outside force."

"How much damage?"

"A lot. So much that it would cause a creator if it struck the ground."

"This makes me miss the days I fought your robots."

"Not now!... Maybe if you were in this "super" form, you described, with the chaos emeralds could you beat this thing."

"That's it. Just get me inside. I know how to turn super."

"Huh, how?"

"Tails accidently told me."

"Whoops. Big mistake."

"Just get in there." Metal stated.

"How."

"…"

"Figures."

Knuckles climbed up next to a tall building and then called out to Silver "Hey! Silver. Toss me as hard as you can at the other building."

Silver grabbed the echidna and did so. Knuckles slammed into the building making it tip over. Destructor looked down and saw the building fall on its leg, but it didn't even flinch.

"**Would THAT cause a crater KNUCKLES!?**" Eggman sneered.

"Give me a break. I never fought the thing."

Silver flew down next to Sonic "Something's not right. The robot seems to be easy."

"What?" The hero of Mobius turned to Silver.

"Well. Usually it's like power after power. It's only just doing one attack after another once the first fails. A bit easier than the other times I've fought it."

Rotor responded "That means the robot is developing its processors. We have an advantage."

Eggman sighed "For a while. It'll start picking it up if we do not hurry."

Sonic rubbed his temple "We're all uber nerds here."

"Processors: the way it thinks, acts, attacks, etcetera."

"Ah."

The ground suddenly boomed and everyone lost their balance. Destructor jumped and then it shot a liquid at Eggman. In their coms Sonic and co. heard the doctor screaming in pain. "AGG! AHHHHHH! Hydrochloric Acid. ERRRRR! Agg-!"

"Eggman? EGGMAN!"

"zzzzzzzzt" The doctor's com went dead.

Destructor soon turned its attention to another building. "Rotor, get out of there. Destructor figured us out. Go to the prison we found and wait there. We'll contact you if we need a nerdy assistance."

The robot suddenly jumped at the building crushing it under its giant foot. "NO!"

Silver scoffed "Relax, when that robot attacked Eggman I grabbed the walrus and put him down near the prison."

"Eggman was right. It has special visions."

"It's getting tougher now. We're going to lose."

"Don't say that. Did anyone ever help you fight that robot before?"

"Err, no."

"Then here is another advantage."

"Compared to ITS advantages, that does not make me jolly."

"Tell us all its attacks that you remember."

"… Missiles, lasers, suction, HCL-."

"WHICH YOU FAILED TO MENTION!"

"Eggman?"

The doctor was walking toward them "Sorry. The acid grazed my hand and after I flung around my com-link fell out into the acid. Continue."

"Shock wave, roaring, laser beams,… that's basically it."

Eggman then pulled out a watch thing and messed with it.

Sonic noticed "What are you doing Egghead?"

"I have a fortress above in space that I never marked down in case you fell upon the file."

"WE COULDN'T GO THERE?"

"Satellites would have seen us leave the atmosphere and Tails would be on us in seconds. Is that a better idea? I thought not. I have a high powered beam that could destroy this entire city. I'll blast it at the robot."

Sonic and Silver covered their ears as the doctor press the fire button. A red beam came from the sky and struck the bot. It crashed down but got up and lifted its head so that the beam went into its mouth. Everyone watched in awe as the red power beam began to grow in Destructor's mouth. After the blast was done it shot it straight back at the base in space.

They watched the beam leave the planet and a second later a huge explosion rocked the skies.

"That's new." Silver mumbled

"So much for your base." Grunted Knuckles.

"How dd… what ze… That blast should have at least marked him."

"Oh. It cleaned it instead." Rouge giggled.

Sonic sped off and suddenly a missile struck right in front of him sending him straight into a building. The giant robot then pounded it making it crumble. The hedgehog blasted out before he was crushed but there was a sudden shake and he fell down. Destructor fired a blast from his mouth but Metal Sonic flew in and caught Sonic. The blast missed but it started to suck in and Metal Sonic slowed down and began to get pulled into the mouth. The blast was fired once more as it continued to suck. Silver yanked the two out just in time. Laser beams began to get fired in all directions at the team from Destructor's back.

Silver pulled everyone behind a car "Now it's almost like the one I use to fight."

"Almost? Jeez, that thing almost killed me!" Sonic breathed out.

Ralph came from around a corner and saw Amy trying to comfort Sally. He ran over "What's wrong?"

"I hit my missile into Sally's which caused her to strike this wall."

"Ouch. Let me see."

Sally smiled "I'd prefer if he tended me."

Amy and Ralph turned around. Seven the robot walked forward and waved at them and in a high pitched whine, tried to greet them. Sally stood and ran over to it "Do you have the file?"

Seven opened up his chest and pulled out a file that Amy and Ralph couldn't read the title.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

Sally rummaged through it "Tails' past."

The earth shook violently and explosions were heard everywhere. Seven hugged Sally defensively, protecting her from any ruble about to fall. Ralph looked around "We got to get out of here."

After looking around while the giant robot continued to shoot at them Eggman crouched down and looked at Sonic "Look. There's a building over there."

"There's also one right here." Silver leaned up against one of the ruins.

Eggman ignored him "It seems Tails' robots didn't touch it. I want you, Silver, and Metal Sonic to go over there and see if you can find anything useful to help us against Destructor."

Sonic didn't even think as he nodded.

Knuckles picked up a car and tossed it at the robot as a distraction as Sonic, Silver, and Metal raced toward the building Eggman indicated. They entered it. It was completely dark and water was dripping everywhere.

Their footprints echoed throughout and Silver spoke up "Wow, no wonder the robots didn't touch the place. Who'd want to come here?"

They continued on. Sonic kicked down a door which was labeled stairs. Of course, behind it had a staircase. Silver grabbed his head and then threw them out as he said "Whoa! Mind blowing."

"Destructor." Metal said.

Silver cringed "Don't. Do. That!"

"Then focus."

Sonic bursted up the stairs, but Metal and Silver only flew up. As they passed the blue blur Silver hung upside down with his arms on the back of his head like he was laying down "Need a lift?" Sonic only growled. "Okay, Sorry. Beat ya to the top." He zoomed up leaving Sonic to run.

Finally, after Sonic reached the top and punching Silver in the shoulder causing him to go "Ow", they looked down a hallway. It was the only lit area, but the light source came from a light bulb that was flickering.

"This is like the part of the story when the bad guy comes out and kills us." Silver stepped forward.

Sonic walked passed him and raised a gloved hand toward him like 'Talk to the hand' "Silver. Not helping."

Metal walked up to a door and stared. Silver then just stared at Metal and Sonic just stared at the two in disbelief. Metal moved to open the door. Sonic appeared right beside him and grabbed his hand "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't even know what's behind that door."

"Computers."

Silver raised a brow "Huh?"

Metal turned to the grey hedgehog "Computers are behind the door. I can make out their frequency."

"That doesn't hel-."

"Let's just go in Silver." Sonic interrupted.

Sonic opened the door, which wasn't locked. This surprised the hedgehog. He may not know the building specially, but he knew it was sophisticated and therefore a door with computers behind should be locked so they wouldn't be stolen.

As the door was opened they nearly fell back in surprise. "Of all the faces you would make when we will meet, that is what you give me Sonic?"

Tails stood up from his chair and walked over to Sonic who was surprised "It took you long enough to find this place as well. Seriously. Were you blind or something?" The fox almost laughed.

Sonic's expression changed and he became softer and nicer "Tails-."

"I also could hear you coming up the staircase. So… was there any point in telling Silver here to be silent."

"See." Silver perked up.

Metal turned to the grey hedgehog "That's the enemy your agreeing to."

"Ops."

Sonic ignored the two "Tails… I am truly sorry. Everything I said before you sent Destructor after us was true. I meant every word."

The fox heaved a sigh and stared in disbelief. The kit then twirled, outstretched his tails, slashed Sonic like whips, and sent the hero down onto the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Silver bent down to see if the blue blur was alright as Tails snapped at Sonic "I've had enough of your stupid pleas. Lies get pretty annoying **on the first time.**"

"I never, kuh, lied." Sonic breathed out like he suddenly turned old.

Tails only crossed his arms and shook his head "Whatever… You forgot something."

The hero stood "What?"

"Destructor's vision. Sorry… "visions"."

Sonic's eyes widened and turned around. A pod slammed against the wall near Silver and Metal, sending them falling down from the force. Shattering the wall all around for a hole so something could come out, the pod opened up and a giant buff machine stepped out. Alpha One crossed his arms "Nice to meet you once again hedgehog."

Silver got up on his elbows "Was he talking to me, Metal, or Sonic."

Alpha got around that "All of you."

Silver then mumbled "He got better with his temper."

Tails smiled and snapped his fingers after doing a quarter turn with his arm "I'll see ya around, hog. I thought that you and Alpha One could go one on one again. You know. Make up for almost destroying him. I need to get on Destructor and watch from his perspective. Chao."

Almost like he was a fake image the whole time he turned green, then shrank from all around in till it was just a dot, and then in a blink it was gone.

Sonic turned to his new problem "I'm guessing that's a new type of teleportation."

"It's the first." Alpha took a step forward "Ready to die?"

"I'm ready to beat a giant bumble bee." Silver stood.

Alpha One then cracked his knuckles then his head by tilting it to the side. The strong robot walked toward the three hedgehogs.

Eggman saw the giant foe shoot something into that building Sonic and the other two went into. "What was that?"

"Err. I don't know." Knuckles lifted some rubble off himself that fell off a building "I'm also starting to hate this place."

"What just struck that building?"

Eggman looked toward his right and saw Ralph, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Sally, and… a robot coming toward them. The doctor stumbled back. Sally touched Seven "Calm down Eggman. This is Seven. He's the one who was always on our side. He's here to help."

"Well, eh,… if you trust him I will. We could use your help. What do you know of Destructor?"

Seven lowered his metallic eyelashes "Oh, he can't talk. Tails removed his voice chip or something."

"Figures. Knuckles and Ralph. Go in that building and find out if Sonic, Metal, and Silver are all right."

Knuckles nodded and ran off. Ralph only shrugged and ran after him. Eggman turned and looked at Destructor who was now turning back to the rest of the group. Rouge was just staring at it, trying to find a way inside it without dying. The robots chins suddenly slid opened and Seven jumped forward and tried to scream something, but it only came out as a muffled high pitched shriek.

A blast originated from them in the form of blue and struck the entire group. No one got out of it.

Knuckles and Ralph ran into the building and looked around. Knuckles turned to his partner who only shrugged. Then there was a boom and it came from up stairs. Ralph pulled out his gun and pointed toward a broken down stairway door.

Sonic just dodged a fist that came flying out of Alpha's arm which only came back and grabbed the blue hedgehog's head and flung him against the back wall resulting in a big boom as he went right through.

Silver pulled the canister form where Alpha One came from and shoved it at the robot, but it turned and grabbed it. He then turned and kicked it at a Metal Sonic who was blasting at him. Sonic spun dashed the roof, making ruble fall on the buff robot, but he jumped up and tackled Sonic in his spinning frenzy and body slammed him back onto the floor. He bounced back up and threw the limp body at Silver who caught it. Alpha One then jumped forward and shoulder bashed both of them.

There was a high shriek like a machine making high pitched noises and Alpha One looked left. A bomb struck his face and blew. He stumbled back in surprise. Knuckles ran forward and tackled the robot and Ralph pulled out another explosive charge. The robot flung Knuckles up and shot his fist at him. The red Echidna was punched all the way through the roof and up into the sky in till you couldn't see him. The fist came back just as fast as it blasted off and stood.

Ralph backed away. He didn't want to take on this robot alone. He crouched down and swiftly went to a corner and looked down the hallway. The robot had disappeared. He stood and looked down it further. There was a hole in the wall to the left which means he was- A metal hand grabbed Ralph around the neck and turned him around to face the red eyed robot.

Alpha One scoffed and snatched the explosive from the gagging dog "Have a taste of your own medicine."

He threw Ralph on the ground and brought a hand up. Ralph let go of his neck to look up at the robot towering above him. A blue sphere came on and blasted at the downed dog. This made him slide down farther and he began twitching and breathing harder. Alpha One then pushed the center of the bomb he took from Ralph and a red light appeared. The robot then tossed it at the dog.

Ralph stared wide-eyed as the bomb landed right in front of him and blew. Ralph's body soared through the air and hit the wall and slid down. Ralph took one final desperate breath and breathed his last.

Sonic shouted out Ralph's name but it was too late. Metal stood and helped up Silver, but Alpha One appeared behind both and slammed their heads together.

Sonic was about to dash at the robot, but he did the same. Sonic fell under the weight and looked up grabbing One's leg "Pathetic, little hedgehog finally falls. Too bad, so sad. Your friends will go first, and then my master will kill you personally. I would do so now, but it's not my fate. It's his. How long do you think they have left to live?"

Sonic looked out the giant hole Alpha One came into. Out there he could see Eggman, Sally, Rouge, Bunnie, Amy, Antoine, and Seven trapped in a blue sphere coming from Destructor's cheeks. Sonic's temper rose.

"My guess will be, my master will let them live and watch what they failed to stop. And then kill you in front of them. Letting everyone know, that nothing can stop him, and how BIG of a loser and pathetic meat sac you are."

Sonic roared and kicked Alpha One. The robot flew back a little. Sonic dashed around the robot and at the end of the farthest hall ran at him. With an extremely loud sonic boom he spun dashed Alpha One back out of the hole and land right on Destructor.

The giant robot looked down at the smaller bot. Alpha One looked up holding onto the metal plating "Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean to land on you. It was Sonic. The giant doomsday robot looked toward the building and Sonic realized what was about to happen. Though he was in great pain from hitting Alpha One so hard, he grabbed Silver's unconscious body and told Metal to get up and get out.

The robot obeyed and flew out of the hole. Sonic jumped out. The blast, originating from the giant robot, struck the building and toppled it over.

Sonic landed on the ground and ran over to where they use to be. He then called in to Rotor "Hey, Rotor. I got a problem over here."

"No kidding. People here are actually wondering what is happening."

"We're losing."

"Great."

"And Destructor keeps pulling up new weapons every minute and I don't know how to stop it."

"I'll think about it."

"Also. How do I get Eggman and the others out of the blue sphere coming from two spots, one on each of its cheeks?"

"What are they doing in the sphere?"

Floating around there like it was space. You know, no gravity."

"That shield can be turned off if you hit at least one of the cheeks, just don't touch it otherwise you'll be pulled in."

Sonic put down Silver "Right, got it."

"Just tell Silver to catch them when they start to fall."

"Yah, heh, got… it." Sonic started to gently kick the unconscious hedgehog.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, no-hey! Would that do a lot of damage to the robot?"

"Um, yah actually. It would. It would have ah to pull back a layer to shoot the beam and so the metal there is more sensitive and week."

"Got it." He looked down at Silver and kicked him a little harder "Come on, **wake up**."

Metal landed next to him and flung a bucket of water at the grey hedgehog. Ice cold water woke him making him fling his arms and legs like a bad attempt with the free-style stroke as he yelled "AGG! I CAN'T SWIM!... Oh."

"You'll know what to do." Sonic said and nodded toward Metal who grabbed the blue hedgehog's lifted hands.

"Do what?"

Sonic then let go of Metal and spun dashed toward the right cheek. He almost struck the blue beam and hit the sensitive metal.

Destructor reeled its head back in pain and roared as he dropped his victims. Silver, out of reaction, caught them all and gently put them down.

Eggman was on his hands and knees breathing hard "Not bad hedgehog."

"Thanks." Silver said.

"I was talking to Sonic."

"Hmph."

Destructor rammed its legs against the ground and instead of it shaking it also blew up with fire the size of cars.

Sonic and Co. were blown off their feet. Silver caught himself in air, but he was suddenly jerked down hard onto the earth and slid into building rubbles and broken down cars. As he was lifted he moaned out loud "Oh no. Don't tell me this bucket of bolts actually got telekinesis."

Tails was laughing hard behind the main computer in Destructor's head "Not only was I able to fight his mind powers, but now know how to give my robots his power and it actually works."

As Silver was lifted Sonic jumped forward only to have a giant chain slap him in the face from the robots neck and draw back. Missiles were fired once more blowing away the other groups getting up. It then breathed in and whipped Sonic in the face again, but this time it also kicked the hedgehog. Sonic slammed against a wall only to pass through it and another, and another in till he was nine blocks away.

Sonic twitched as he tried to get up. He was completely covered in bruises and marks. Pain soared through his body. He knew the others were bruised as well, but he could barely stand. Tails might actually have won, but then an idea popped into his head.

He got up after several attempts and called the group "Guys."

"Oh, Sonic. You're not dead."

"I'm alright Ames. Look here's a plan of mine."

Everyone listened and Eggman responded afterward "Might work, might work. It won't destroy it, but it'll hurt it. I have an idea on how to get those missiles for you."

"Great, aggg-u. Just… just tell me when to run okay."

Not expecting an answer Sonic ran up toward the roof.

Eggman jumped out and yelled at the monster. Destructor looked at him, but then turned toward Bunnie, then Amy, then Seven (not Ant, he was too scared), and then repeated the cycle. Annoyed it fired another round of missiles. Amy pulled back her hammer and knocked it back strait at Destructor, Bunnie jumped on hers and rode it toward Destructor, Seven somehow dodged it and reflect it off a building and back at the shooter, Metal came out with a car going full on, Eggman called on Sonic who dashed as fast as he could at the robot making a  
Sonic boom again. Metal threw the car with all his might and blasted forward after a second.

Bunnie jumped off into the water as all the missiles collided into one another and the car near the robot's face and blew just as Metal Sonic and Sonic blasted at the robot where the explosion was. The combined power slammed into Destructor flipping him onto his back with a shriek of surprise.

Tails got off the ground inside and looked at the screen. Five percent damage. "_Five percent? Wow. Now here comes the shocker._" Tails smiled.

Sonic landed on the ground and watched the giant robot stand up. There was a destroyed part of the head and the group cheered for their first damage dealt to it, but they all stopped as it sucked in a car. The pieces were then shoved right into the area that received the damage and the paint coating like substance liquefied and spread across the newly healed area.

The entire group gasped "It- it healed its self." Silver said as he got up from the land.

Rotor soon called "Sonic. If what you said is true about new weapons being used-."

"Yah I did. IT JUST HEALED ITSELF FROM A LARGE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE WE DID TO IT!"

"That's… not… good."

"No kidding, Einstein."

"Well… it can't heal if you do too much damage. Take it out farther into the ocean so that no more damage will befall the city or the residents. If it's still learning its capabilities it won't know some things about its self and so one mistake can completely destroy it."

"Got it. Silver, carry me out. I'm the primary target so it will follow."

"Oh, yah sure. Get me involved."

"Metal will follow."

"A robot following me. I feel MUCH better."

"JUST DO IT!"

Silver grabbed Sonic's wrists and flew him out to the water. Destructor watched and ran after them. Sonic told Silver to stop and he jumped off. He landed on the robot's back and the robot turned its head all the way around looking at Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked at it in a disturbed way "You're freaky."

"That's… new." Silver landed right next to Sonic.

"What is?"

Silver pointed down on its back "I fought this robot a ton and I've been on his back before and THAT was never there before."

Sonic saw it. A crack. In Tails' haste to get the robot out he didn't see the crack. Sonic smiled. Silver flew up and yanked the other with him. The grey hedgehog flung Sonic into the air and shoved him back down. Sonic spun dashed right before contact and broke into it and landed right into a hallway. The crack soon healed up, but still remained a crack.

Tails heard the noise and ran out of the computer room and looked down the hallway. Sonic stood and looked at the fox who was shocked "You made one little mistake buddy." The blue hedgehog pointed at the crack.

Tails clenched his fist in anger. How did he miss that?

Sonic smiled and turned "Now excuse me. I need to find a generator room."

Tails watched as his ex-hero ran off. He chased right after him almost as fast. Sonic soon found a room with a huge generator. Sonic cracked his knuckles by pushing them forward like he was going to play the piano. He then spun dashed it like crazy. The machine began to get bent and electricity was flying everywhere.

Sonic even yanked out poles and shoved it into gears. Tails stopped by the door only to be shoved down by Sonic who then dived down to the side. Lucky for Tails, Sonic actually was saving his life. The entire room blew and fire flew out and shoved Tails into the wall.

Sonic got up and wiped his hands together. A door opened and Alpha One stepped in. He growled and walked forward, but a giant gear smashed through the wall and crushed the robot, splitting him in half.

Sonic looked down to see his two-tailed friend disappear. He turned around to see the fox limp into a room. "Oh no you don't. Get back in here."

Sonic dashed into the room and the fox sat there and said in a cracked voice "Leave me alone."

Suddenly the robot's screen was on and Sally was seen right under a building with Seven. Destructor blasted one more form his mouth at the building. Sonic watched in horror as the building collapsed onto Sally who screamed before it completely fell on her.

Tails looked at the screen and then at another as tears weld up in his eyes "You were right Sonic."

Sonic looked down at the screen Tails was looking at. It was looking at the dead body of Ralph who now looked peaceful. "You were right. My robots did kill people and I was too ignorant to notice. So the last one to die will be you."

Sonic growled and was about to spin dash him in till the head opened up and they were in the mouth. Tails was shoved into a pod and blasted out, but so was Sonic. Sonic felt hopeless as he soared higher and higher. Losing control of himself, he screamed out for help. A strong hand grabbed him. He looked up and it was Knuckles gliding "I got ya."

"Déjà voo."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. But this is just like the time I saved you when you fell out of Tails' ships."

"How are you still-."

"Alive? Well when Alpha One blasted me into the sky I decided to glide down. I watched the battle nicely from there and saw you go in. Nice job. And now I'm watching it blow up and fall into the water."

Sonic looked down and saw the robot crumbling and twitching as it tried to stay standing. Fire was all over it and it was exploding outwardly. Its eyes that were green flames burned brighter than before as it stared evilly at Sonic. Those eyes terrify the heck out of the hero.

Silver came up and pulled them down to the docks to watch it sink into the ocean. The last thing they saw of it was the pair of green lights in the water that were its eyes. The water didn't put it out in till it sank deeper.

Sonic's co. began to cheer as they finally sank the info in that they beat the impossible, except Sonic, he was looking at the ruble where Sally was.

Eggman turned to Silver "well I guess you coming back here did save us all."

"It did? Oh boy. I should continue to do that to keep everyone safe."

"Yah. Don't go too far ahead."

"**BOOOOOOOM!**" A pod landed right in front of them and a two-tailed fox slid out all covered in bruises, scorch marks, and was pale.

Everyone looked at him and crossed their arms. "No way out of this FOX!"

"Ehhh. What makes you say that?"

"You're beat up. No more robots. And Destructor is finished."

Tails spat out "Ha! There's a problem with that you see. Destructor was never powered by any emerald. Not the Master Emerald and certainly not the chaos emeralds." Tails pulled out a case and opened them to reveal the seven chaos emeralds.

The emeralds blasted out and twirled around the fox, but instead of that flash, like Sonic saw, it was double the light.

Tails stood there all healed up and in super form, but he was surprised to see who else was.

Sonic floated there in his super form, all healed up, and he didn't look… very… happy.

Tails backed up a bit "But… how?"

"You told me how to become super. The happy thing."

Tails clenched his fist again and growled. Sonic growled as well as each others' hatred grew toward one another. Suddenly their golden forms faded and the shadows around them grew alive and wrapped themselves around the super forms. After the shadows were done they looked like shadow forms of a hedgehog and a fox both with red eyes, but the shadowy part of them seemed to move like gas around them as if the shadows obeyed to their every will.

Sonic then harshly whispered "**You're going to pay for killing Sally!"**

Tails only scoffed "Right. If the only thing that will happen today will** be… your… death!**"

Sonic cracked his knuckles which shifted the wind "**We'll see who the one to die is!**"

The other part of the group backed up terrified of the scene and the next few minutes were uncomfortable, but they knew once the fight started they would be far from uncomfortable.

End of chapter 17. Review please, I'm wondering how its ending. Oh and please tell me how that fight with Destructor was or the fight with Alpha One. I am also sorry for making this too long. I just wanted to make sure to have an entire fight with Destructor and Tails, and so the battle of the Dark Supper powered enemies begins, how will it end?


	18. Chapter 18

Me, EOTWM, does not own Sonic or any of his friends or enemies. I promise this chapter won't be long as the last one.

Chapter 18

Sonic The Hedgehog, in his super dark form, cracked his knuckles which shifted the wind "**We'll see who the one to die is!**"

Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden two-tailed fox (Who now is dark like the night sky because of his own dark form) only clenched his fists as he just stared at his ex-hero. Both only stared at each other as the others watched.

Silver couldn't take it anymore. He tilted toward Eggman and whispered "What's going on?"

Eggman began to rub his chin as he continued to observe the dark formed mobiens. He then whispered back "Well, the information that Sonic has given me can tell me little. To turn super, as Tails says, you need to think of a joyful thought, but that's for the golden form. These "Dark" forms are more from the negative side of the emeralds. Hate, anger, all negative thoughts mingle with each other. The reason they haven't attack each other yet, is because these feelings are growing. And soon it will be like taking a cap off of a shaken soda bottle."

"Soda?"

"Herrrrrrrrrg. **I hate talking to you**."

"What? I don't know what soda is."

"Look! You shake it and it builds up pressure. If there is enough pressure, all you have to do is open the cap and the liquid inside shoots out." The doctor stated angrily.

"Cool!"

"Oh no. What if its worst?"

"Wh-what worst?"

"Well… maybe… just maybe… instead of opening the cap… the pressure blows the cap off."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion sending everyone flying back. Silver was able to catch himself and then the others in time. Sonic and Tails had run into each other causing a massive wave of air fly all over the place.

The dark forms were moving around in blurs ramming into each other. Rouge only blinked up at the fighting duo "Wow. I never knew my gems could do that."

Knuckles snapped at her "What do you mean "Your gems". The chaos emeralds belong to no one."

Eggman was watching them as well "Speed increase, strength increase, everything Sonic described."

"I don' remember zat Sonic told vou anythin'" Antoine said.

"Fine! During Sonic and Tails brief talk of when he turned super I heard the descriptions."

"I'm guessing it was a blast." Silver said.

Eggman turned to him "BEING BEAT UP BY A SUPER FORMED FOX?!"

"What? No. The Soda liquid thingy, thing. The cape blasted off the bottle."

Eggman placed a hand on his forehead "Oh. And it's cap not cape."

There was a huge ruckus in the ocean and water starting to bubble and shift. As the group looked, toward where the giant robot Destructor fell, the water lurched up and a giant metal form bursted out of the water. And then there was a scream, and everyone stared at Silver.

_**With Sonic and Tails**_

Sonic stopped and yelled at the fox "**YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP! I'M STRONGER AND FASTER!**"

Tails only sneered "**On the ground. In the super forms that doesn't matter. Yes you are, right now, slightly faster and slightly stronger, but you forgot something.**" Sonic gazed blankly back "**You forgot that "I" found out about the super forms and there powers. "I" know how to use the powers to allow different types of abilities, you can just call me a chaos specialist. So YOUR small advantage against my MASSIVE advantage is pointless.**"

The fox swiftly lifted his hand and a black blast came out striking the surprised hedgehog. As the hedgehog regained his composure Tails teleported behind him and kicked him into the ground. Sonic blasted back up and threw an upper-cut at the young fox, sending him flying into the air.

Tails came crashing down slamming Sonic who then flipped lightly kicking Miles into a building causing it to collapse. Sonic lurched forward crashing into the ground. Tails had teleported behind him again.

Sonic concentrated and teleported behind the fox and at the same time swung a kick and so when he was behind the fox, Tails was kicked away. Tails turned around and as Sonic came zooming forward a red laser beam struck the hedgehog causing him to scream in pain. Sonic still came flying forward and so Tails went to the side and put out an arm.

The blue blur's, right now the black blur, chest connected to the arm causing him to flip and Tails speedily raised both hands up into a double fist and bashed the black hedgehog into the ground causing it to shake. Tails turned to his giant robot that had helped him.

_**Before with Eggman, Silver… well… the others**_

Everyone turned to Silver who was the one who screamed "Sorry. I thought it was Destructor."

The robot that had came from the ocean, was thankfully not Destructor whom is destroyed, but one of Tails robots. More specifically one of the Mega Destroyers. The giant silver robot with the one red blazing eye. Its frame looked buff: its arms were squares and its head looked different. They were not realy called anything but bots in till Eggman found out about the upgrades and so they gave them names based off the original (1.0) like "1.5(One-point-five)" or "2.O (not zero but O like oh, so two-point-oh)". The latest was called "3.8".

Amy sighed "Not a 3.8."

Bunnie looked at it "Ah, have a feelin that that ain't ah 3.8."

Eggman looked closer and then his face turned shocked and said "Oh no. THAT'S A 3.9!"

The robot lifted its head higher and blasted a red beam from its Cyclops like red eye. The blast struck the ground shattering the road and making everyone fly. Silver caught everyone again and said "What is it with us and **flying around**."

Amy got up "We can't help it."

Knuckles ran to a building and ran up. He jumped off and ran head long into it with his fists out. They collided, but instead of sticking to it like any other robot he fought, even the 3.8s, he slid down. As he fell off he looked at his knuckles "What just happened."

The robot lifted its leg and stomped. Knuckles was crushed and the ground cracked sending rubble everywhere "NO ONE FLYS OR I WON'T CATCH YOU! That starts getting boring and annoying."

Antoine crossed his arms "Do not do ze rhyming."

The 3.9 looked up and saw Tails and Sonic fighting. It reeled back its head and fired once more. The red laser struck Sonic who was flying at the twin tailed fox. Tails bashed Sonic and then slammed him into the ground. Miles looked at it with a smiled and pulled up a thumbs up before flying down and crashing into the dust, blindly striking.

Eggman looked around "We've got to attack it. It'll help Tails if we don't."

Amy perked up "Sonic will destroy it. He's the hero."

Eggman rolled his eyes, but no one saw it "Sonic's dark form is causing him to destroy the thing giving him the negative feelings. He won't even notice it. I bet he's already forgotten about the attack it did to him."

Amy crushed her knuckles together "Ohhhhhh. I hate Tails for this."

Eggman looked at her surprised "all of this is Sonic's doing."

"No its not. He's perfect." She added with her tilting to the side like she was dreaming.

Eggman slapped himself. The 3.9 stepped off of Knuckles who groaned in pain as he sat up. Eggman and the others ran after the robot, and the red echidna was about to follow. He climbed up, but stopped when he saw Seven's body, destroyed. He ran over to it and yanked it off. Sally laid there turning and twitching in pain. Seven, in his last seconds of life, had covered her before the derbies struck saving her life, but ending his.

Knuckles pulled the chipmunk up. She collapsed into his arms and dropped a file. Knuckles picked it up. He read "The Past Life Of Tails The Fox". Sally gently took that from him "Thanks."

Knuckles nodded, a bit confused on what he read, and ran around the corner to see Eggman and the others looking at the 3.9 that began to shoot everything with its laser eye. Sally saw this and gasped "Is that a-."

Eggman interrupted "It's a 3.9. Faster, Stronger, and now has a stinking weapon."

Silver then piped in "And to make matters worse Sonic and Tails are having a death match against one another. Tails because he wants Sonic dead, and Sonic because he thinks Tails killed you. Hey wait. I don't smell anything stinky coming from the laser doc."

"**Not now Silver.**"

Antoine and Bunnie threw down a bomb Eggman had quickly made on top of the silver robot's head. They knew it was its weakness. The robots head almost got hit. A force field had came on and blocked it. The 3.9 turned to the couple and fired its laser. A flash of blue came on and the two disappeared. They were right next to Eggman, and their saver, Metal Sonic. "Metal. Where have you been?" Eggman growled annoyed.

"I went into the ocean to see if Destructor was destroyed."

"Well?"

"Definitely destroyed."

"I just realized this… WHERE'S THE MASTER EMERALD?!" Knuckles jumped at the robot.

Metal jumped in surprise "I took it out of the ruins and placed it on a roof top."

"Good. Get it. I need it. I'll be able to destroy that robot."

Eggman smiled "The 3.9?"

"Yah. What else is there."

"Can't you just turn off Tails' super dark form along with Sonic's?" Silver asked.

"No. That's there doing not the emeralds. I'd turn off the emeralds, but they'd stay super."

"YOU WANT IT OR NOT!" Metal had the emerald in his claws.

"Yeow. You're fast."

"I'm a copy of someone that was suppose to kill. Sonic as you should know. I have to be fast."

Knuckles touched the giant green gem and it glowed brighter and then a blast came from it shattering the 3.9.

Eggman pumped a fist "Yes… Not good."

Sonic came crashing in and Tails fell right next to him the air current blasted everyone around. Silver, in annoyance didn't catch anyone or himself. After kicking Sonic away the fox stood up looking beat up, but Sonic did too in till he saw Sally, and then his dark form turned golden. The hedgehog looked back at Tails and realized what he was trying to do.

_**Before with Sonic and Tails**_

Sonic found himself lying on the ground with dirt everywhere. A form came out of the shadows and slammed into him. He shoved the fox away, jumped up, and rammed Tails into a building, but before collision, Miles grabbed Sonic's head and shoved downward pushing the hedgehog so that he could get out and Sonic crash into the building.

The fox blasted the building causing it to crumble and crash. Sonic laid there surprised and as he got up he looked to his left and then up. The 3.9 stood there and charged up its laser blast. Sonic zoomed away, but the robot blasted everywhere trying to hit him.

Sonic flew out and looked around for Tails, but he couldn't see him. Suddenly a force struck him in the stomach and threw him away. Sonic looked back and saw the two-tailed genius come out of invisibility. "_How is he doing that?_" Sonic was getting annoyed.

As fast as he could he rammed into the fox at top speed and kicked him downward. Tails laid there, but lifted his arm to blast another dark beam. Sonic dodged and slammed down on top of the now six year old.

Tails screamed. The pain was now getting to him. He grabbed Sonic by the throat and shot some sort of lasers out of his eyes. Sonic tried to lurch back, but the fox yanked him back, head bunted him, and slammed into him causing them to fly into a crowd of heroes. Both distinctly heard a "Yes… not good." From Eggman.

After crashing Tails kicked Sonic away and stood up. Sonic did the same, but then he noticed someone. Sally Acorn laid there and began to get up. Sonic was turning into gold and looked back toward Tails who was now getting into a fighting stance. The hedgehog looked left and right with his eyes as he realized what he just tried to do "No… Tails… Wait. I don't want to fight you."

"TOO BAD!" Tails tackled the super formed hedgehog no longer dark. Thinking clearly now Sonic did his spin dash and flung the fox off him. Anger boiled in his veins and he growled as he charged once more at Sonic. The hedgehog dashed back at him and flipped barley dodging the attack.

As he came around Sonic grabbed Tails' legs and pulled him down. "TAILS! ENOUGH. Let's just tal-OWW!" Tails turned and threw a punch making the hedgehog fly away.

He teleported behind Sonic and grabbed his metal cast. He crushed it with ease. Sonic kicked the fox away after yelping and ripped the cast off. "_So much for that._"

The fox blasted a beam again hitting the distracted Super Sonic. Controlling the beam, Tails made it turn sharply with Sonic and crash into the ground. The fox jumped and landed on his foe grabbing his arm and lifting it trying to break it.

Knuckles, Eggman, Antoine, Bunnie, Silver, Amy, Rouge, Metal, and Sally jumped on the six year old trying to pry him off. Sonic saw this and helped. The fox's arms moved uselessly away from Sonic. Tails' anger grew. He felt like yelling, crying, shrieking, cursing, anything to be rid of this fury scorching his insides. The earth began to shake and the ground around them started to crack. Antoine soon said "Zis is not gooooood!" The fox blasted everyone off as if he had a force field. Rouge, Silver, and Metal caught themselves, but were unable to catch the others.

Sonic stood and ran at the fox who became dizzy. He went behind the fox and went under his arms and grabbed his head locking them so Tails couldn't use his arms as he whispered to him "Tails, stop this. Think. You don't want to kill anyone."

As each word from the fox's lips came out the planet shook harder and harder "**Yes… I… DO!**" At the last word his blast was so enormous any building nearby fell and Sonic received so much damage that he fell down and created a crater.

Tails looked around as his rage had not quivered. He looked down at Sonic who laid there trying to get up. He was blue once more. Sonic was covered in bruises and could only open one eye "Eh… heh… T-tails?"

The fox glided down and knelt next to him with an evil smile "Aww. Too bad too sad. Sonic lost. He was too slow. I finally get **my revenge.**"

Sonic was able to lift his hand slightly and held it up indicating stop "W-wait."

The fox ignored both of them even as Sonic lifted the other hand and reached into his other glove pulling something out. Tails was about to drive his punch toward  
Sonic killing him when someone yelled "HEY! MILES! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Tails looked up surprised to hear his real name. Sally stood there with her left arm grabbing her right which held a file. Tails flew up and landed next to her. She began to back up as Tails marched forward "**Don't… EVER… CALL... ME… THAT!**"

Sally fumbled around with the file, but since her arms were shaking too much to open it she lifted it and Tails read the title. He stopped "…Where did you get that?"

"I… I know the truth. What they were doing to you on that island. I-I can help. I can put the whole island in prison. I-I can protect you from the death penalty if you just… listened."

Tails scrunched up and growled out pacing back and forth trying to stop the rage coming in "Seven gave that to you. **Seven gave… that… to… you! I should have killed him. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!**"

Sally was finnaly able to open the file and played the part of when Tails and Sonic just meet. "I- I need to show you something."

Tails turned around and saw what she was playing. Now… she had gone too far. "That? That's what you want to show me? THAT!?"

"Just wai-."

"I WAS THERE!" Tears were coming down Tails' face, even in his dark form he looked sad "He destroyed my gift. My FIRST big project. MY FIRST!"

Eggman was crouched behind a piece of rubble listening. Silver was looking at the fox with surprised eyes. The others were unconscious. Tails' tears grew more in numbers as he continued "THAT… WAS MY FAVORIT CREATION… He didn't have to-he didn't have to…. Why did he destroy that in front of me? He was my hero." Tails fell to his knees shivering and in a whimpering whisper finished "He was my hero."

He looked back up and almost in slow motion watched for a second time as Sonic destroyed the plane. Tails snapped. Tears streamed down his face as he quickly got up and snatched Sally by throat angrily. Sally grabbed his hand as she was lifted. His grip getting tighter and tighter. Sally, for her last brief moments of life before she died again she pointed at the file that was now on the ground.

Tails looked and what he saw made him drop her before he snapped her neck. He snatched up the file and rewound it. Sonic had actually went into the pile of the scrap and pulled something out with sadness in his eyes. So Sonic did… he was… he was truly sorry. "T-tails."

Tails turned and saw Sonic who had been able to climb out of the crater. The hedgehog lifted his hand and in it held… Tails' favorite screwdriver. Tails threw the file down and jogged over and grabbed his lost possession. He looked at it carefully. It was almost like the exact way it was when he lost it during the time Sonic destroyed his plane. He looked down at Sonic who only laid there looking back up with only one eye. Tails fell to his knees and the dark aura about him turned into gold. He was now in his super form. He looked from Sonic then the tool and then back at Sonic with tears streaming down his face once more.

Sonic smiled weakly and lifted an arm to grab Tails' shoulder almost like trying to pat it. Sonic clutched the fox's shoulder for it was shaking. Sonic tried, he tried so hard, but tears fell from his face, his smile fell, his hand fell down, and Sonic closed his eyes.

Tails dropped the screwdriver and grabbed Sonic by his shoulders "No, no, no, NO! SONIC! SONIC!" Tails shook the fallen hero, but his eyes stayed shut and his body was still limp. Sally looked at the hedgehog with tears, Eggman looked at him with shock, Metal had no expression since he was a robot, and Silver just stood there, unsure if coming from the future actually helped or not.

Tails lowered the hedgehog's body and just stared at it for a while tears rolling down and dripping off onto the hero's body. Each drop that fell Tails could hear and it hurt, like the Chinese Water Torture. Tails lowered his head in till his head rested against Sonic's chest as he sobbed. He then raised up his head and his fists, and the fox said with a horrific scream that people heard from miles around "**NOOOOOOOO!**" He slammed his fists against the ground creating a shockwave, but also letting loose the emeralds.

As they began to power up from being together they heard his broken heart and did one last thing for the fox.

As chaos control blasted outward it traveled the world and all the structures and buildings the fox destroyed rebuild its self. Sally and the group that just woke up saw as the ruble flew up and slid into the place it was suppose to. Ships floated back up, lakes replenished, plants grew once more, and warm hope came alive once more. All it didn't do was heal and so Sonic just laid there, but the gigantic slam the fox made woke him up. He jumped slightly and looked around with half closed eyes "What happened. Am I in heaven?"

Tails looked down at Sonic. The hedgehog sat up and looked at his ex-arch nemesis. "That, guh, would be a no." He smiled lightly.

Tails, who was now just his usual golden fur, hugged the hedgehog. Sonic lonely lifted a hand quickly surprised at the action. He patted the fox's back as Tails sobbed out "I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you."

Sonic looked around and saw the group advancing on them. He patted the fox's back more "Heh. Don't worry. I only blacked out for a minute or two."

Eggman and Sally stopped and watched the broken fox start to become anew. The others were actually about to pounce on the fox until a blue aura grabbed them. They looked back to see Silver stopping them. They tried to fight it but Silver only lifted them and threw them behind him "Don't hurt the fox he's been through enough."

Metal Sonic walked forward and gently pried Miles off Sonic so he could pick him up. Sally quickly ran up behind Tails as the townsfolk started to come in. Tails didn't fight as Sally put specialized handcuffs on him. People saw that and cheered. Metal carried Sonic over to some doctors and said "The hedgehog needs some attention. He has received critical damage. Requirment is sleep, food, and water."

The doctors looked at him like he was crazy "Why give him to us then? It looks like you have it all figured out."

"You'll let one of Eggman's creations assist him?"

The doctors quickly took Sonic and Metal crossed his arms and said almost amusingly "I thought so."

Eggman then walked over to Tails and smiled to him "Don't worry. Everything will turn out okay."

Tails looked up at the doctor and then back down and sighed "No. It won't. I'll receive the death penalty."

"For a six year old?"

Tails shook his head "How do you know I'm six?"

"Last year you were five."

"Well it doesn't matter the age. I attacked royalty. That is treason. And Treason's penalty is death." The fox continued to look down and Eggman looked quickly at Sally who only shook her head letting him know that it was true.

Silver then walked up and then whispered to Eggman as Sally ascorted him away with Metal providing protection "Well then. He'll need a good defense."

Eggman smiled "True, true. He'll need the best."

Eggman and Silver looked at each other with their smiles but then Eggman dropped his "I can't believe I'm smiling at an imbecile."

"Then smile at a mirror, doc. You'd be horrified." Silver joked and flew off as Eggman yelled after him.

End of chapter. Next will be the epilogue. If you don't want to know what happens then don't read, but that is the part where if there should be a sequel or not. Review please.


	19. Epilogue

I do not own anything SEGA does. That includes Sonic the Hedgehog. I also do not own "My Enemy" The Amazing Spider-Man belonging to Marvel.

**Epilogue**

Sally Acorn, princess of Mobius, walked along the streets of Green Hill Zone. She went into a building marked vacant. She knew in reality it was a special garden the royalists, including the king, queen, and her, would go from time to time. She opened up the wall and stepped into the garden. Fish swam in the river, the red bridge marked with golden patters, but the most notable thing in the garden was a fox.

Miles "Tails" Prower stood there holding a bundle of flowers in his hands. His golden fur looked dirty making it appear bronze instead. Sally knew that the fox wouldn't accept a shower, but for some odd reason the grubbiness had no smell. The fox sent remains pleasant. Tails heard Sally and knew who it was. He just didn't have the heart to care anymore.

Today was the court. The day everyone will come to know as "The Day the "Mysterious" Villain Was Put to Death." The day everyone hoped for. Including Miles. The two-tailed fox soon spoke with a cracked voice proving that he was crying "Do you know what this use to be?"

Sally Stopped and looked at the bundle of flowers. Clearly they were picked from this garden. Sally walked around and in front of Tails. She took them gently saying kindly and softly "No. What were they?"

"A gift."

Sally looked at her friend. Yes Tails is her friend. The fox may have been an enemy, but she will be forever grateful to the fact that Tails brought her back from the dead and kept her safe. Many people may not look at it like that, but she didn't care. Tails was a hero, but right now a broken soul. She handed the flowers back to Tails who took them as he continued "Cream gave them to me when she thought I was a true friend. It use to be a flower crown. She told me she'd only give them to those who she likes a lot. In a friend way I mean. I… I received feelings I've never had before causing me to freak out. I hated the feelings. It felt… good. It was joy. I felt I had actually had a friend. I bet if I hadn't hated the feeling so bad I would have remained her friend. Instead I called robots upon her and locked her up for it… I may have ruined her life."

Sally watched as the tear stained eyes of the fox finally look up. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. He looked back down at the flowers and knelt down. He set them in a case and sprayed a substance on them and shut it. He picked it up and handed it to Sally. The princess took it and asked "What? Why are you giving this to me?"

"You are the true friend between us. I just want you to have it… just because you're actually the first person who ever treated me like a person, like I had feelings, instead of like a monster."

The fox looked over the garden "This place is actually beautiful. I never cared to look at first.… I guess that just proves I am a mons-."

Sally shut her eyes tight and harshly said "**Don't!**"

Tails stopped and looked at her. Sally sighed and continued "The first time I ever saw this place I took no notice. I just thought it was my parents wasting my time… but as I kept coming back I soon realized this place was peaceful. I never feel as safe as when I am here. Anyone could look at this and ignore it. It's just some come to look because they wish to see something beautiful."

Tails looked around and then back at Sally who continued "The same goes with people. They ignore the beauty in things and treat it badly like they did with you, but some go and look at you and see the beauty because they know it's in you. They just have to look. The first time I saw you on that log crying I saw you had two tails. I didn't care; I thought you looked perfect with them."

Tails turned trying to conceal a blush of embarrassment. He hated complements like that. Sally tried not to laugh at that. He looked ridiculous. She looked at the flowers and then at Tails "Besides. You might not get the penalty."

"And then what would I get, Sally? Sorry. Your highness, your highness. What would I get? I would get heartache, terror, everyone would hate me, and my life would be a living hell. There is nothing I want more than to die. I almost killed Sonic, the one person I cared for most in the world. I always thought of him as a brother before we met. That was the reason I never killed myself before then. I would always think "Sonic will come and save me. He's a hero. He'd tell me I could do anything.". Sonic was the reason I wanted to live. I wanted to see him. Heh. Well… look where that got me."

Sally shook her head and decided to quickly tell him before he said anything else to put himself down "I need to take you back before anyone finds out you escaped again."

"I escaped, but I would have come back."

"People won't see it that way."

"I know. I don't care."

Sally then walked over to the secret wall and opened it. A man in armor came in. Tails immediately went into a fighting stance from shock, but then relaxed. Sally smiled and jabbed the guard in the ribs with her elbow "Come on. That's not nice."

The "Guard" took off his helmet and Tails was shocked as he said "Come on. I felt like giving him a hard time." Sonic smiled and put a thumbs up toward Tails.

The fox regained his composure and asked "How? The last time I saw you, you couldn't even stand."

"That was a week ago, buddy. I heal realy fast."

"But… then why were you in that case? You know for your leg."

Sonic lifted his right leg; a case was there "You mean this. I hurt it really badly when I ran to help Sally after you broke it. Eggman said about a year, but in reality it should have been two years."

Tails slapped himself in the face and walked over to Sonic. He lifted the hedgehog's right leg and in one swift move took it off "HEY, HEY, HEY!" Sonic jumped back surprised.

His leg didn't hurt "What the-."

"Sonic you went super when your leg was broken."

"Yah. So?"

Tails rolled his eyes "Remember when I said it had ultimate healing powers?"

"Maybe not in those exact words, but I know you mentioned something about healing powers."

"That means your leg's healed Sonic. The super form increases the healing power to a hundred times."

"Then why is it when we were hitting each other it was bruising us?"

"Super form against super form. It cancels out. So it was like a normal punch for you. Chaos emeralds do not fight each other unless it's either with a being that can't be killed or a thing not alive like a robot."

"Oh. Well, you are the chaos expert." Sonic joked as he swung his arm like a fool.

Tails didn't smile at that. He only walked past them and whispered "Let's just get this over with.

_**At The Court**_

The king walked in and everyone stood, even Miles. The king nodded and told them to be seated. Everyone there were all murmuring and the left side had all the lawyers lined up to take a shot at the most hated person in the world. On the other side sat Miles all alone without a lawyer. No one would take his case, and no one was going to force anyone.

The king smiled and said "Miles "Tails" Prower." The fox stood. He was in shackles that were all around: attached to his feet, arms, wrist, legs, waist, tails, and neck. The king continued "You are charged with the highest treason of all. I shall list them all and you shall plead your guilt, but I must say before I start. Plead innocent and proved guilty, you die. Say guilty you die. These are what the charges are. You are charged with: Homicide, assassinations, terrorism, destruction of property, illegal construction of robots, disturbance of the peace, kidnapping the princes, attempted murder, threatening life, theft, and assault. How do you plead?"

Tails hesitated. A part of him didn't want to die, but he knew he had to tell the truth. He opened his mouth "My client pleads innocent in till further notice."

Everyone gasped at that. Sonic jumped over the gate separating him from Tails. The king stood "Sonic the Hedgehog. What are you doing?"

"Defending an innocent from death."

"He's not innocent."

"I say he is." Said Silver with a southern accent.

"You're from the future what do you know?"

"He knows better than you, father."

"Sally?" Sally stepped forward and stood next to Tails. "Don't tell me you're with the fox."

"I'll say it then." Everyone stood up in surprise. Eggman came marching up and stood next to the fox as well.

The king fell back into his seat and said "Doctor Eggman, you are a criminal. You are a wanted man. You cannot defend this fox."

"I was pardoned of all crimes when I came and helped against the fox. I also nearly died saving Sonic from some robots, **SIR!**"

"Guards! Please remove the doctor from here."

The guards made the move, but suddenly Metal Sonic appeared out of nowhere in front of the doctor with his claws out ready to fight. Smiling Eggman patted the robot on the head "There, there Metal. You're a guardian for us, please don't go ruining this. The king didn't mean what he said. **RIGHT!**"

The king only bounced some papers on his desk. Tails looked over at the four who stood up for him "What are you guys doing?" He whispered.

As they were sitting down Silver responded silently "Sitting down of course."

Sally also responded "We're also your lawyers."

"I don't need a lawyer. I deserve death."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he rested his legs on the desk "That's baloney."

Eggman also responded "We'll see what you disserve after this."

"So, the hero who stopped Tails-."

Sonic interrupted "No one stopped Tails."

"-The evil doctor the hero use to fight-,"

"I'm good now."

"-A hedgehog from the future-,"

"That's it? Those two get strong names like "Hero" or "Evil Doctor" and all I get is "A hedgehog from the future"?"

Annoyed the king continued "-And my daughter, princess of Mobius."

"SEE! SEEEEEEEEEEE! She gets the fancy title "Princess of Mobius". Round off. Hero, Evil Doctor, Princess of Mobius, and Hedgehog from future. I feel so ashamed."

"Would you prefer the name "the hedgehog named after a metal in the ground"?"

"I'll stick to Hedgehog from the future. Has a nice ring to it."

"Right? So you all four-."

"Five." Sonic corrected. Tails was included.

The king closed his eyes "Five- against the people of the world. So he's pleaded innocent."

"I-I-I-." Tails tried to say.

Silver interrupted "Stop agreeing Tails. We get it. It's not nay, its aye meaning yes."

One of the lawyers on the other side soon said "That's not what he said."

"Prove it. He said AIE. A.I.E. Aie. What you thought he said "Eye"?" Silver pointed at his eye.

"Why would you bring that up in a court case?"

"Well…"

The king interjected "Lets continue. The first case. Actually let's start with the kidnapping. We'll see how you get out of that one "Lawyers"."

Silver clapped his hands "Oh yay he actually acknowledged us. Sally, you're up."

The king massaged his temples and murmured "Why am I not surprised?"

Sally stood and Tails was placed onto one of the stands after swearing the oath. She walked up and said "Those charges do not count."

The king halted "What?"

Sally looked down at Tails kindly "Tails after your robot killed me, what did you do?"

Tails paused unsure whether this was good or bad "I- I. I built a machine that replaced your life. I healed you up and… brought you back from the grave."

Sally then made the gesture of "Ah." She paced a little and then said "And… what happened when I came back?"

"Why are you asking me? You went through it."

"True. So I'll answer for you. I was completely helpless." Everyone looked at her as she turned to everyone in the audience "My muscles were completely turned off I couldn't use them. I couldn't eat or drink. Tails here provided that all for me. He gave me a comfortable bed to rest on and gave up his resources to resuscitate me. He also kept me safe from his robots otherwise I would be dead again. Without his help I would not be here. And there is no point in bringing the other lawyer up here dad." She faced the king "I was the "Victim" And so I am in charge of that crime."

The king placed his head on his hand and mumbled "Oh no."

"I drop the charges on Tails on my kidnapping. It was only to save my life and so I accept it as an act of valor not criminal. So you cannot charge him with the highest treason on that big list dad. Oh, yah. We just got out of that one."

She walked back to her seat. Silver jumped up and said "Alright, Let's dance." He spun his hips around with his arms going "opps, opps, opps, opps."

The king slammed his Gavel on the pedestal "ORDER IN THE COURT!"

Silver stopped and asked "What order? The pizza order?"

"No, not that order. The order of me telling you to SIT… DOWN!"

Silver sat back down quickly and put both hands in his lap.

The king then looked down at his notes "Alright then. We shall go onto the first charge: Murder. This includes assassinations, murder plain, and the attempted murder. And since the lawyers over here couldn't go last time because the charges were dropped they can start."

One of the lawyers stood and walked over to Tails. The fox just stared as the man sneered at him. Eggman tilted his head toward Metal and whispered to him. As the man was about to speak Metal appeared right beside the fox. "What is that thing doing?"

Eggman spoke up "Oh… I could tell Tails felt uncomfortable so I sent Metal up there to protect him."

"From what?"

"A lot of people want to hurt him, so I'm unsure if you will or not. Metal if he even touches the fox, break his arms and legs." Metal nodded.

The lawyer pulled on his collar nervously. Sonic leaned toward Eggman and whispered "You only sent him up there to make the lawyer so nervous that he might make a mistake."

Eggman smiled guilty "I have no idea what you're talking about Sonic." He whispered back.

The lawyer looked at the robot whose empty evil expression didn't help with his confidence as he continued "Well, uh. Mr. Prower."

"Just… call me Tails."

"Well. Tails. Who was the first you killed?"

"OBJECTION!" Eggman roared.

The king placed his head on his hands and slammed his gavel again "Sustained. You are not allowed to ask that type of question."

Silver was trying his best not to laugh at the shaking lawyer, but just came out as a giggle. The lawyer looked at Metal who was shaking his head slowly as if disappointed. One of the opposing lawyers stood and told the man to sit back down and she proceeded toward Tails.

Eggman slouched back into his chair. Metal's gaze didn't scare her, so that plan won't work. She then cleared her throat "Tails the fox. Did you make robots?"

"Yes."

"Were they designed to harm a human?"

"No."

"Then why did they attack?"

"I didn't put any modification that prevented it."

"And why not?'

"The… thought hadn't occurred… to me."

"So you're saying that the lives of people didn't occur to you therefore admitting that you cared nothing for their lives and it they were dead or not you wouldn't care."

"Wait? What?" "No response? Then it must be true. I have no further questions." The lawyer turned around and sat down.

Silver looked confused as well as Tails He turned to Eggman "What just happened?"

Eggman whispered "She twisted his words. He meant it one way, but was able to flip it to make it appear the way they wish. It's a tactic most lawyers use. That's why you need to word your sentences very carefully. Even if you worded them good they can still be twisted."

Everyone seemed to be at the edge of their chair. How will the defending lawyers get out of that one? Tails right now looked guilty as he thought "_I'm going to lose._"

The king looked up and said "Okay. Who is the next lawyer?"

Eggman stood. The king's head fell into his hand again "It's Eggman. Of course it's Eggman."

The doctor walked over to Tails and smiled kindly "You can go have a seat Tails. I have no questions, but evidence to show."

The fox nodded and got off. Metal picked up the fox and flew him to his chair in just a second. Eggman stood there and he pulled up a sleeve. What appeared to be a watch beeped and an image popped up. "As you all know some of these robots were destroyed. In my spare time I was able to pull up the programming of the robot."

Blue prints of the bot came up and Eggman pointed some out "These chips and currents prove one thing. Your scientists will prove me right when I say Tails didn't have full control over his robots."

Tails looked up in shock "These programming were designed to obey, but very literal. He'd say attack and they'd attack. He would want prisoners so no one would die, but in a battle you wouldn't want your army to go easy on the enemy. You want them to go all out hard. That's what these robots did and because of their powers and strengths it killed people. When he blew up my base destroying a city he knew no one lived there and so no one died. Going back to Sally's death he explained to his robots that he wanted her knocked out, but when the time came they killed her instead. Sally actually admits that as she died she saw Tails shocked face. I could go on and on. So as you can see. He never killed anyone personally and only his robots did that without his wanting of them to do so."

One of the other lawyers stood "And what are we to say to the families of the dead? That they were killed by robots and it's not the man who built them's fault? What about Ralph's family."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Everyone turned to see a man walking down with troubles. He wore a dark metal suit making raspy noises like breathing, He finally got to near Tails and as he stood there he looked at Sally "Hi Sally. Remember me?"

Sally stood up immediately and hugged him "RALPH."

Eggman looked shock as so did Silver and Sonic, but Tails was smiling. Ralph then looked at everyone "Tails saw Alpha One kill me and felt terrible. So he was able to bring me back, but my body couldn't keep me alive so he made me this shell case allowing me to breath and keep my heart beating. And knowing him I bet this armor is strong and so if I fight some bad guys I'd be hard to beat." He then sat down behind Tails and he leaned forward and said to the fox "Hey Tails. Once you're proven innocent and all could you take a look at the gears in the legs? I have a problem walking."

Tails turned and looked down at the metal legs "Really? What seems to be the proble-!"

The king slammed the gavel hard three times "Will you discus a problem walking latter, Mr. Ralph?"

"Err, yes. My bad."

Tails turned around with his ears against his skull. The king slapped his papers again and continued "Eggman, we get it. Sit back down."

Eggman shrugged and sat back down. The king turned to the others and said "Alright, speaking of robots. We shall go onto the charge of creating illegal robots."

Tails was placed back to be interrogated, the third male, that was against the fox, stood. Tails began to fumble with his feet and whiskers. As the lawyer neared he stopped. Metal appeared next to the fox. The lawyer only shook it off, only surprised at the sudden appearance of the robot, he said to the fox "Your creations. They were built for… what purpose?"

"Well. They can translate different languages."

"Like what?"

"Heh. Any type does anyone speak French?"

The lawyer talking to him raised his hand "I do. What is it?"

"Translate this. Je suis fait."

"Well. "I am done"."

"You are. Good. Who's the next lawyer?"

"But-."

Silver recognized his chance and jumped up "I'M NEXT!"

"Now wait a minute-."

"Hey, you said you were done so SIT!" Silver picked up the man and sat him in his chair "Good boy."

The king almost slapped himself. Silver walked up to Tails and said so only the fox could hear "Good one. You can trick people."

"I only didn't want to be yelled at. Anything they would say would hurt me."

"And we would have lost this one. I only have a few things." Silver started to pace.

He turned to the king "Mr. Hindquarters."

"Excuse me?"

"Well your "Hind"ness is another way of saying hindquarters. Or butt."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"I call Sally Acorn, as a witness, to the stand."

"Ff. Ggee. What?"

"I ask-."

"I know that. I allow it, but do not make a mockery of her."

"I only do that to a royal pain in the-."

"**If you finish that sentence-!**"

"-In the butt."

"GRRR!"

Before anything else could happen Sally came up and told Tails to sit down. Metal seized Miles and pulled him into his seat lightly. After pledging the oath the princess sat down. Silver walked over to her "These questions I ask of her will prove that the robots didn't treat Tails kindly. Ms. Acorn could you please tell us what you saw in the fox's base during the time. You said you noticed that the robots didn't… do what for there "Master"." At the word master Silver jumped twice to the side with his two fingers marking the quotations.

Sally nodded "Well. As I was sitting in my cell I looked over to find Tails' door was opened. I saw the fox lying on the hard, metal floor shivering in the cold. The only thing he had on was his sneakers and gloves."

"And so that indicates that the robots didn't act out accordingly like they cared. Correct?"

"Correct."

Tails wanted to interrupt so badly. His robots wanted to give him a bed, but he refused and threatened them to not do it.

"Thank you your highness."

The king sneered at the grey hedgehog "Oh so you call her "Highness" huh?"

"Because she's not a royal pain in the-."

"**I SWEAR!**"

"… Royal-pain-in-the-butt." The hedgehog quickly stated and turned around and spoke to the audience before the king could respond "One last evidence to support this. I call Silver to the stand."

"You can't call yourself." The king growled.

"What? I can't?"

"No!"

"I just did." Silver jumped up and spoke the oath and sat down. In a blur he was in front of the stand "Tell us sir what you realized when you fought Tails most powerful robot."

He appeared back in the stand "Well mister-." The king actually slapped himself as the hedgehog continued "As I was fighting it I noticed that on its back, that it had a small crack, for which Sonic decide to attack. Once he was inside he didn't hack it, he ransack it. He found the generator room and thankfully didn't fall back, but instead he did thwack it. And as we look back we can be sure to yak about it for life."

"WHAT… was that all about?"

Silver looked at the king "Well, sir… butt- in the future I fought the thing and saw it from head to toe. I was even on its back but there was never a crack-."

"STOP RHYMING!"

"Sheesh. So after Tails found out about me he must have "accidently" added that crack in a way no one noticed, but since I know every inch of the outside shell of the robot he knew I would notice it. And because of that we were able to go inside and destroy the robot."

"…"

"OBJECTION!" The lawyer that got embarrassed because of Metal Sonic stood "How do we know that he's not lying since it is from the future?"

Silver rolled his eyes "Trying at it again are we?"

The king turned to the hedgehog "Answer the question."

"I'm under oath. I cannot lie. Hook me up to a mind reading thing to prove it."

"A LIE DETECTOR!"

"Whatever." Silver then stepped out in front of the stand and said "Thank you Silver, you may have a seat."

He got back on the stand and said childishly "Oh yay."

He flew over and sat down. After a long pause Tails nudged the hedgehog and whispered in his ear.

Silver blushed from embarrassment and stood "Oh yah. I'm done. Thanks for the reminder, Tails. I'm not use to this."

The king looked perplexed "That gets you embarrassed? THAT!? Not the stupid display we just saw."

Silver sat down and waved a hand "That was just fun." Tails leaned toward the grey hedgehog and whispered "I accidently missed that crack. Not purposely make it."

Silver smiled guiltily, and replied just as quiet "Well how was I suppose to know that?"

"Fine. And now the last charge. Assault." The king

"Of course that will be on me." Sonic jumped up.

The king lowered his head against his desk and some could have sworn he said "Oh no."

Sonic pointed a thumb at himself "I Sonic the Hedgehog drop the charges of assault."

The king flung back against his chair "Great. Just great."

The female lawyer on the other side stood "Not so fast."

The others looked at her in surprise "I call Princess Sally to the stand."

Sally slowly stood and walked over to the stand once more. She sat in it and spoke the oath once more.

Sonic just stood there looking at his enemy lawyer right now "Why did you call her?"

"Well, we don't know what else happened on that base. She could have been mistreated or assaulted. Even a small thing like spitting is an assault."

Sally's mind raced back to the point she spat at him, but once he resurrected her he had his revengeful spit. "Well if there was any I would drop the charge."

"For the assault, yes. For the mistreatment, no."

"_Dang it!_"

"Has the fox assaulted you?"

Sally closed her eyes "Slightly."

The room was now alive. And the lawyer cocked an eyebrow "Slightly? Care to… elaborate."

"Well. I was too tired at the time he might have been talking, but at one point his spit came loose and hit me."

"Oh, well that's assault."

"It could have been an accident."

"Really."

"I was just brought back from the dead. My whole body was tired and my brain was trying to start up again. It's not easy."

"I understand. Now about your treatment. Was it any good?"

"Better than other cells I've been in."

Tails only looked down. It was actually Seven who placed her in the best cell.

"Well then… I call the accused, Tails the fox. You are allowed to go have a seat."

As Tails got up with Metal at his side he passed Sally who whispered under her breath at him "Don't mention Seven. Just talk about my cell."

Tails slightly nodded. Sweat poured down his face as he took a seat. He knew the person in front of him, the lawyer, was wise and could easily find a way to twist his words. After speaking the oath Tails sat. The lawyer paced toward him "Tell us, sir. What was this cell like?"

"I was never put in it."

"Not asking that. Would it be more comfortable than your quarters?"

"I bet. The cell Sally was placed in was the warmest of the entire place."

"What was the highest temperature in that cell?"

"Like this room temperature right now. Comfortable."

"Was there a bed?"

"A metal one, but the bed had a self designed warmer that warms up so she wouldn't freeze."

"Well… if your robots don't listen to you why is it they let Sally live?"

BANG! A problem with his defense. Eggman was sweating. He just put the fox in a difficult situation. The fox looked down and then back up and smiled "I told them that she was the key to Sonic's death, and since they hated Sonic so much they wished him to be dead and so they wouldn't kill of the key to that."

"Was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Was it the key to his death?"

"No. If she died it wouldn't kill him. That was the only thing they could do to hurt Sonic, but robots don't think clearly or are logical are they?"

"You said that they hated Sonic. Why?"

Tails had difficulty hiding his worry "_Dang it, she's good._ They read stories on him destroying robots. They were AI's and so felt rage against Sonic."

"Why did you make them in the first place?"

"Company. People who wouldn't hurt me, be my friends instead of attack me, taser me, and… insult me." The fox looked down and tried to stop the tears.

The lawyer was confused "Wha?"

Sally stood. "He's talking about this." She pulled out the fox's file about his past Seven gave her. She attached it to the TV Silver pulled in with his powers. Videos and cameras of the fox being attacked, tased, tossed around, and stolen from came on screen. Everyone gasped. The fox on the screen looked in worse shape than the fox in front of them, and that's a feat.

The fox on the screen was bruised, crying, sad, homeless, and miserable. Sally then continued "In this case you can see the whole island watching the fox being attacked, abused and do nothing. That means they are accomplices to the crime. The island also lied on the reports they gave the king and the orphanage refused to take him in. All of that is illegal and therefore I place the entire island under arrest."

Everyone stood up in shock, even Tails. "Wait. Sally. You don't have to-."

"I will Tails. They committed crimes for… two years?"

"… yes."

"And nothing was done. All of this and this." Sally turned the screen and it showed what Sonic did. No one would believe their eyes "Sent him on a raging fit. They all broke him to the point where he attempted suicide and was saved by Eggman only to do experiments on the young fox."

Everyone looked at the doctor "What. I didn't. That should count."

Sonic then walked up and looked at Tails "I also understand if you upheld the charges against me Tails."

Tails looked at Sonic with contempt in his eyes, but to everyone's surprise he shook his head "No. I don't want to do that. I drop the charges."

Sally looked back at her father "So what is it dad. Two charges dropped, one proven wrong, and the other left up to you. Either way, no death sentence."

The king looked at the fox with anger "I really… really… want to end your life and put you away for a long time." Tails looked down but his eyes never left the king's. The king raised his gavel and said "But I am an honest king. I pronounce you innocent for the fact nothing could be proven against you. Consider yourself lucky."

Everyone in the room moaned, but Sally, Silver, Sonic, and even Eggman and Metal cheered. Silver unlocked the chains on Tails and the fox was too stunned to say anything "But. Clearly everything should have been against me."

Sonic winked and ruffled Tails head "Forget it buddy. It doesn't matter if that is true or not, your defense can always pull you through like we knew we could."

Tails had tears in his eyes which he wiped away "This is actually… the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Eggman smiled "isn't that's what friends are for?"

Tails looked up from his fist rubbing his eye "Friends?"

Eggman nodded "Yes. I'm your friend, Sally's your friend, and even Silver is your friend. You can count Metal Sonic if you'd like."

"Don't forget me." Ralph called at them.

"Yes even Ralph."

Tails lifted his ears up "Sonic?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head guilty "Sorry buddy."

Tails lowered his ears as new tears began to threaten him "What?"

"Because… You can be my little bro." Sonic pulled a legal document that had all the right signatures so that Sonic could adopt Tails. The fox was stunned. All the paper required was Tails' signature and a royalty.

Eggman pulled out a pen with a smile "Sorry, but we all couldn't resist giving you a hard time."

"You're all mean. I won't sign it." Tails looked away from the paper, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

Sonic looked surprised "You won't?"

Tails opened one eye with a smile at Sonic. The hedgehog lowered the paper and said "Wow. You were giving ME a hard time there. Sheesh, and you say I'm mean."

"Oh, just give me it and I'll sign it." Tails took Eggman's pen and signed it. Sonic then went to the king "Here you go."

"Why would I sign this?"

"Your job."

"I refuse."

"Okay…" He took it back and started to hand it to Sally who had her hands crossed "Here, sign it Sal."

The king spoke up "ALRIGHT, alright. But you're too young to take care of a child." The king snatched the paper away and signed it.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he took the paper back and said "And yet I do all the things the grown-ups should like… PROTECTING THE WORLD!"

The king looked offended "You heard me. You should be doing that, but someone YOUNGER has to."

Silver chimed in a childish tone like a song "Ohhhhhhhhh how embarrassiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing."

"I've had enough of you."

"Finnaly, someone who agrees with me." Eggman said.

"Hey."

Tails smiled and took out a chaos emerald "Here."

"What?" Silver took it "How did you-?"

"When you grabbed that emerald that you sent in the future it came with you. I found it. You better take it back to the future. I only hope I can see you again. Also, when you come back. Tell us how the future is now."

Silver smiled "Lovely. I will. I get out of your guy's hear-err. I mean fur. Egghead had no hair."

"WHAT ABOUT MY MUSTACH!"

"That's a mustache. I thought it was wires."

"You little-." But before Eggman could lunge at Silver the hedgehog disappeared after a bright light appeared.

_**The future**_

Silver laid there where the robot Destructor had "killed" him and he sat up. Suddenly a loud boom was heard. Silver looked up and saw a crowd cheering for him. Nothing looked destroyed and plant life could be seen for a change. Silver looked around with a smile "This is wonderful. Nothing is in rubble."

A female cat came out of the crowd and smiled at Silver "Hello. I'm Blaze. Blaze the cat. I wish to be the first to greet you back home." The lavender cat bowed a little and Silver was speechless. "I… I… I" The only thing going through his head was "_Wow. She's beautiful._"

Blaze looked at him confused "Is something wrong."

Silver blushed and jumped up with a smile "Errr, nothing. Heh, nothing is wrong. You're hot- I mean the first to greet me. Heh, heh." Silver's blush worsened and he rubbed the back of his head.

Blaze looked at him surprised at his slipped tongue problem. Silver just pointed in a direction "I need to go… over there to… start looking for the other chaos emeralds." Silver lifted the emerald in his hand "So… toda-loo." He blasted off before he made a bigger fool out of himself.

A bystander walked over to the cat and said "I think he likes you."

She turned to him "Shut-up." But everyone could see the blush on HER face.

_**Present Time With Sonic and the Others**_

Tails opened his eyes to see Silver gone. Eggman crushed his fists together "Swear when I get my hands on him I choke that big mouth of his and make him eat those words."

Sonic sighed "Ahh. You can feel the love in the air."

"Come on Sonic, you know I don't mean it. I'm just playing around."

"I know. Just giving YOU a hard time."

"Now you're picking on me. Sally's turn next."

"Yah right… I'm going to miss those days we fought."

"Really."

"Yep." Tails patted Sonic's shoulder "What is it little bro?"

Tails handed Sonic a map "I marked where all my bases are on the map so if I had died you would have been able to go and destroy them."

"Cool. You in Eggman?"

"Well err. I was just thinking. I want to go back into an old habit of mine."

"Now wait a minute. You do know you can never conquer the universe."

"I know but its fun fighting you and I heard-." Eggman placed a hand near his mouth so that Sonic could hear "I heard that there was a chaos emerald in Station Square."

Sonic's eyes opened in surprise. Eggman waved "Gotta go." And ran off with Metal.

Sonic looked at Sally "Sorry, Sal. Tails and I need to go after him."

"Me?" Tails pointed at himself.

"Yah… Well how else am I to keep an eye on you if you don't help me fight Egghead."

"You mean… I can fight… with you?"

"Yah come on, bud. He's getting away and about to get that emerald."

"Alright. Let's go after him. Race ya."

Sonic pulled Tails in a headlock and rubbed his forehead "A challenge, eh? I accept."

"Alright. On go?"

Sonic shrugged and let him go "Sure."

"Alright. GO!" Tails blasted off and Sonic stood there surprised "HEY! UNFAIR ADVANTAGE. GET BACK HERE." Sonic dashed after him.

_**Around the Planet**_

Everyone watched the case go and all moan as they hear Tails gets off and now can never be charged for it again. One group in particular, gets angry and they were on a battle boat. They were a part of the naval fleet and were actually turning over tables in anger. If they hadn't been making that much ruckus they would have heard the low noise of evil saying fast:

"_**Something's happening, mind distracting, agony inside of me, my pulse is rising, mental torture, self destroyer, can't ignore the paranoia.**_"

Suddenly two large green lights came on from the depths of the ocean and began to bubble the water as if it were hot fire underneath.

The End

The sequel has been made. Look up "Crissis on Anouther Dimention" or just go to my profile and find it.

FYI: I might go back and fix some problems with the previous chapters. As I reread them I can see some mistakes I made.


	20. The Sequel

The sequel has been made. Look up "Crissis on Anouther Dimention" or just go to my profile and find it. It is also rated k+.


End file.
